


kómma

by baektinkywinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol think that their relationship won't work out anymore. Before they decided to break up, they recalled all the beautiful memories they've shared which both reminded them why they loved each other in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! 
> 
> sa mods na walang sawang nagpapaalala at pagbibigay nang mahabang pasensya.
> 
> sa prompter na nakaisip ng ganito kagandang konsepto. sana kahit papano’y na-meet ko ang expectations mo for your prompt. i just hope i gave enough justice to it. maraming salamat ulit. mabuhay ka.
> 
> sa mga taong tumulong sa’kin para matapos ‘to (m & y) thank you sa pag-pupush. baka matagal ko na ‘tong sinukuan if it weren’t for you. thanks, y. for everything.
> 
> enjoy reading! ngayon pa lang, magsosorry na ako sa lahat ng errors and inconsistencies.
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbabasa. ❤
> 
> PS. there’ll be a lot of flashbacks included in the story. so ayun, the italicized paragraphs are the flashbacks. :)

  
[8:15 pm: pupunta ka bang school bukas?]

30 minutes ago na pala.

Nagbabasa lang siya ng text message galing kay Baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya naririnig niya ang monotonous tone ng pagkakatanong nito. Katatapos niya lang magreview para sa finals nila next week kaya late na niya nakita na nagtext pala ito.

[8:45 pm: yup :-)]

Trying hard. Alam niyang trying hard ‘yung smiley na ‘yun. At lalo namang hindi akma sa estado nila ngayon.

[8:45 pm: why? gusto mo ba sabay magdinner or maglunch bukas?]

Routine na nila ang ganito. Pupuntahan ang isa, sabay kakain, sabay uuwi. Pero walang matinong pag-uusap na magaganap. Kaunting kumustahan, mabababaw na usapan pero laging hindi tungkol sa kanila.

[8:47 pm: oo, itatanong ko pa lang sana. dinner. doon na lang sa lagi nating kinakainan.]

At ngayon, parang alam na niya kung saan papunta ang pagkikita nila bukas. Malamang sa malamang talaga ay iyon ang mangyayari. Pero ayos lang, di pa ba siya nasanay?

[8:49 pm: okay, sunduin na lang kita.]

[8:50 pm: no. wag na, mas mapapalayo ka. doon na lang tayo magkita.]

  
At least.

Concerned pa rin pala.

  
[8:50 pm: okay, i love you.]

  
[9:00 pm: goodnight, yeol.]

At iyon ang unang pagkakataon na hindi ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang tatlong salitang ‘yon. To say na nasaktan si Chanyeol is an understatement. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman. Akala ba niya hindi dapat mawala iyon kahit gaano sila kagalit sa isa’t-isa? Ipinangako pa man din nila na hindi dapat matatapos ang araw na hindi nila binabanggit ang mga salitang ‘yon anuman ang mangyari. Pero bakit mukhang kahit kailan hindi na niya yata ito maririnig mula sa kanya? Huli na ba talaga?

[9:01 pm: i love you, b.]

×××

Tuwing Martes at Biyernes lang kung magkita sila sa school. Dalawang araw na lang din kasi ang pasok gawa ng thesis. MWF naman ang pasok ni Chanyeol kaya sakto lang din. Kapag Martes at wala siyang kailangang gawin sa bahay, buong araw siya sa school. Sa library na lang siya nag-aaral. Hinihintay niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa kung anong oras man matatapos ang klase nito. Gusto lang niya na may kasama ito lagi. Pero ngayon, napagpasyahan niyang magpalamig na muna at puntahan na lang siya kinagabihan tulad nga ng napag-usapan nilang dinner.

“Kanina ka pa?”

Kitang-kita ang pagod sa mukha at katawan ni Baekhyun. Mukhang ilang araw na ring walang tulog at halata na sa eyebags nito.

“Bakit naman pawis na pawis ka? Dyan ka lang naman galing diba?”

Dapat talaga doon na sila magkikita sa lugar na pagkakainan nila pero hinintay pa rin siya ni Chanyeol sa baba lang mismo ng room niya kaya medyo nagtaka ito nang makitang hapong-hapo ang boyfriend. Nagkakalkal na siya sa bag niya para maghanap ng bimpo nang hawakan siya sa braso ni Baekhyun.

“Yeol, okay lang. Halika na, kain na tayo.”

“No, tumalikod ka. Pupunasan ko likod mo. Alam mo namang madali kang magkasakit tapos magffinals na and defense. You can’t afford to get sick.”

Chanyeol’s nagging at Baekhyun pero patuloy naman ang pagpupunas nito sa kaniya. The latter is just smiling at him. He missed this. He will definitely miss this.

“Opo, ma.”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol sabay tawa.

“Halika na nga. Magpalit ka na muna ng damit para makakain na tayo.”

They enjoyed their meal sa usual hangout place nila. Parang mini-resto type kung saan pwede rin mag-inuman ng chill or anything na light dinner. Baekhyun isn’t really much of a talker but with Chanyeol, they can have a natural conversation.

It was a tiring day especially for Baekhyun kaya siguro ganon ang mood.

But Chanyeol knows it’s more than that.

“Kumusta naman thesis?”

Mararamdaman ang bigat ng hangin sa pagitan nila kaya sinusubukan niyang pagaanin ito kahit sa maliliit lang na usapan. Pilit. Pero para kay Chanyeol, mas maigi na ito kaysa makita niyang parehas silang nagkakapaan. Sa totoo lang, kailan pa ba sila naging ganito? Masyado na bang matagal para hindi nila mapansin kung gaano kataas na pader na ang namamagitan sa kanila?

“Okay naman. Konting dagdag bawas sa RRL at pwede na mag-start sa Chapter 3.”

“Okay naman ang groupmates?”

“Yeah, they’re great.”

“Hindi naman pabigat?”

“We’re all fine.”

Chanyeol feels a little envious. Mabuti pa sila. E ang relasyon nila, okay pa ba?

  
It was a minute or two of silence. Tahimik lang silang kumakain when Baekhyun decided to drop the bomb.

  
“Yeol, let’s end this... for real.”

×××

_It wasn’t love at first sight._

_It’s more on, fear at first sight._

_Noong 1st year, 2nd sem, naging magkaklase sila sa Literature. Magkaiba kasi sila ng block pero naging irregular student si Chanyeol kaya naging kaklase niya si Baekhyun. And just like fate, as everyone calls it, naging magkagrupo sila._

_Baekhyun is so hard to approach. ‘Yun talaga ang conclusion niya. He tried to ask him about their activity pero isang tango lang ang nakuha niya rito. Not only that, naisip din niya na may pagkaselfish din ito. They were supposed to finish the project as a team. But Baekhyun is such an ass to do the work all by himself. Kung mayroon man silang naiambag, very minimal lang. Nevertheless, the group project has been a success. Because why not, he is a consistent scholar._

_Hindi rin talaga ito palakausap ng tao. The very first sentence na nasabi niya kay Chanyeol? “Anong oras mo ipapasa ‘yung part mo?”, in a very flat tone._

_Nung mga panahong ‘yon, he only knew one thing. Baekhyun is a cold person. Siya ‘yung tipo ng taong mahirap biruin, patawanin o baka nga mahirap din kausapin. Sa ilang buwan nilang magkaklase, madalang niya lang itong makitang ngumiti o tumawa. He looks snobbish. Suplado. Intimidating. Cryptic. And Chanyeol has to admit, mas lalo lang siyang na-aattract sa taong ito._

  
_Too bad, they weren’t even friends to begin with._

_And worst? After that sem, they did not meet again._

×××

Marami kung maglagay ng sabaw ng sinigang na hipon ang nagluluto sa kinakainan nila. Kadalasan, sakto naman ang timpla. Pero ngayon, napaasim yata. Ayos lang naman kay Baekhyun, paborito niya ang sinigang. At kahit ngiwing-ngiwi na ang boyfriend nito, kumakain pa rin siya.

“Yeol. Let’s end this...for real.”

Napatigil nang bahagya si Chanyeol sa pagbabalat ng hipon sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman na ito bago. Ni hindi na nga niya matandaan kung pang-ilang beses na ba itong nakipagbreak sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang buwan. But it doesn’t mean na nababawasan ang gulat kada binabanggit niya ito. Hindi rin ibig sabihin na manhid na siya. Kasi kahit paulit-ulit, hindi pa rin maiwasan na magkaroon ng konting kirot.

“Bakit ka ba mahilig dito e, allergic ka naman sa seafoods.”

Nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa pagbabalat at ibinigay kay Baekhyun ang pwede na niyang makain.

“May dala ka bang gamot?”

Nang hindi ito sumagot, tiningnan niya ito at saka lang tumango.

“Yeol.”

“Let’s eat first and talk about it later. Kumain ka para makapahinga ka na agad pagkauwi sa inyo.”

The weather was expectedly cold that night. February pa lang kasi kaya nariyan pa ang amihan. Chanyeol always keeps extra jacket for his little one. Sipunin kasi at tamad magdala ng panlamig dahil naiiwanan lang naman niya kung saan at dagdag bitbitin lang din daw.

“Hatid kita sa sakayan.”

“Hindi na, malapit lang naman.”

“Baek, please. Wag na matigas ulo.”

They actually didn’t say anything to each other pagkatapos kumain. They just paid their bills and head off to the LRT station para makahabol pa si Baekhyun sa last trip. Gabi na nga talaga dahil konti na lang ang tao sa kalsada. Hindi naman sila nagmamadali sa paglalakad. Sapat pa naman ang oras. May konting distansiya kahit magkasabay lang naman ang paghakbang. Gustung-gusto nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hilahin ito papalapit sa kanya dahil halata namang nilalamig na ito. But he doesn’t think that the latter will like it. He chose to keep his hands to himself. He wants to blame this month for bringing such amount of coldness.

“Wag mo na hubarin ‘yang jacket. Dalhin mo na.”

“E, ikaw?”

“I’m fine, B.”

“Sure?”

Baekhyun looks extremely tired. ‘Yung pagod na hindi lang dahil sa kakulangan ng tulog. Chanyeol knows that it’s a different kind of ‘tired’. He can see it in his eyes. Halata rin na ayaw pa nitong umalis. He’s clutching onto his bag like his life depended on it. Hindi rin nakasaklob ang mismong hood sa kaniya kaya medyo hinahangin ang buhok nito.

“I know what you’re thinking”, Chanyeol says habang inaayos niya ang hood ng boyfriend. The latter did not respond, instead, tumitig lang ito sa kaniya.

“Do you really want to?”, nasa magkabilang pisngi na ni Baekhyun ang mga palad ni Chanyeol.

Still, no response. The taller let out a big sigh.

Sobrang hirap din nito para sa kaniya. Masakit na rin dahil paulit-ulit na lang. At lalong masakit dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit. At hindi na muna. Ayaw muna niyang malaman. Pero nangako siya, na kung sakali man na natatakot si Baekhyun, susubukan niyang makihati sa takot nito at maging matapang para sa kanilang dalawa.

Kilalang-kilala niya ang boyfriend. He knows him and his fears. Maybe he knows him more than he knows himself. At alam niya, na sa ngayon, pareho silang nahihirapan. Kung tutuusin, eto na siguro ang pinakaunang dahilan kung sakaling pumayag man siyang maghiwalay sila. Pero ayaw niyang dumating ang araw na pagsisihan niya kung bakit hindi man lang nila nailaban ang relasyon nila.

Before meeting him tonight, there’s only one thing that he could think of.

Huling laban na ‘to.

“B.”

Nag-aalangan si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya lang ipahalata pero eto ‘yung klase ng takot na ayaw niyang maranasan. Bukod sa walang kasiguraduhan, paano kung ito na talaga ang katapusan? He wanted to backout. He wanted to pause everything for a while. Baka pwedeng ‘time first’ muna. Kasi paano kung hindi siya pumayag? Paano kung gusto na talaga niya? Paano na lang siya?

He’s still looking at him, waiting. How he wished nababasa niya ang utak ni Baekhyun para naman kahit papaano, makahiram siya ng konting tapang. But he knows, na kung hindi niya ito gagawin, baka tuluyan na ngang matuldukan.

“Bago natin ituloy kung ano man ang gusto mo, pwedeng pagbigyan mo na muna ako? Promise, eto lang. Pagkatapos nito, let’s do a final decision, hmm?”

Chanyeol wants to congratulate himself for not crying. He begrudgingly swallows the lump in his throat and made sure that his voice didn’t crack. He needs to be strong. He wants to fight for this.

Nerve-wracking din ang hindi kaagad na pagsagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi ito nagsasalita at nakatingin lang sa kanya. His eyes full of doubt. Nang tumango siya, doon lang nakahinga ulit si Chanyeol. He wasn’t even aware that he’s holding a breath.

“A week? A few days? I don’t know. Just give me a few days. Let’s sort these things out. Let’s try to do the things we love to do. Let’s talk. Let’s not think about...about that.”

At least not yet.

Hindi niya kayang banggitin. Not now, not in the near future.

Hindi niya pa kaya.

×××

_It was a few months later nang makita niya ulit si Baekhyun._

_In a cute ice cream shop._

_Sobrang stressed si Chanyeol nang araw na ‘yon. Maaga pa lang nasermunan na siya ng basketball coach nila, nagkaroon ng surprise quiz sa isa niyang subject, at na-late siya sa isang group meeting. It wasn’t a good day. Masyadong maraming nangyari. He’s exhausted. But maybe, the heaven’s really good at consoling him because he met a certain someone. Again._

_Hindi siya kaagad pumasok sa shop na ‘yun dahil nagdadalawang-isip siya kung mag-iice cream ba siya o magbburger. Burger is his comfort food. Pero dahil mainit ang panahon, parang gusto niya ng konting pampalamig. At nang makita niya sa loob si Baekhyun, alam na niya kung ano ang nanalo. Salamat na lang talaga sa tirik ng araw._

_Actually, magkahalong gulat at tuwa ang naramdaman niya nang makita ang dating kagrupo. Gulat, dahil he never thought of Baekhyun visiting an ice cream shop, especially a cute one. Mukha kasi talagang bahay ni Hansel at Gretel and shop na iyon. May malalaking display ng lollipop, cotton candies, ice cream at kung anu-ano pang sweet things. Chanyeol thinks that it’s not gonna be Baekhyun’s thing._

_Right, he just judged him again._

_At syempre, natuwa siya kasi, bakit naman hindi? Nakita niya ito ulit after a few months. Magka-course lang sila pero mahirap siyang mahagilap dahil sobrang magkaiba talaga ng schedule ang bawat block. Dahil nga irreg si Chanyeol, complicated din ang araw ng mga pasok niya. Pero hindi naman niya sinusubukang hagilapin si Baekhyun. Well, minsan._

_Kung hindi niya siguro naging kagrupo si Baekhyun, hindi na siya magtataka sa itsura nito ngayon. He really looks adorable while crouching, holding the straps of his bag, and intently eyeing those ice cream flavors. He looks like a third grader._

_Strawberry banana, huh._

_Pagpasok niya, nasa table na kaagad ito. Dali-dali siyang pumili ng unang flavor na makita niya at saka nagpunta sa counter. Tiningnan niya muna kung may mappwestuhan siya at ilang anghel din ang gusto niyang pasalamatan dahil walang ibang bakanteng upuan kundi sa pwesto ni Baekhyun na pang-apatan na tao. Chanyeol feels that he made the right decision choosing ice cream over his favorite burger._

_“Pwedeng makiupo?”_

_Baekhyun looks up at him. And Chanyeol has to admit that he looks cute with that little shocked face while holding an ice cream spoon in his right hand._

_“Uy, natutunaw na.”_

_Nakatingin pa rin si Baekhyun sa kaniya, now with a judgy gaze._

_“Uhm, ‘yung ice cream, I mean.” He just pretended that he didn’t hear that tiny “oh” habang dali-dali ang pagsubo nito._

_He’s fucking cute._

_“So, pwede na ba akong makiupo?”_

_Hindi muna ito sumagot dahil tumingin muna ito sa paligid. Siguro chinicheck kung wala na talagang mauupuan. Chanyeol is smirking that time. Nang tumango ito, he thinks that it was really a great plan after all._

_×××_

“Wait lang, Yeol. Daan muna tayo 7/11, ubos na alcohol ko.”

Chanyeol looked at him before chuckling. Allergic talaga sa germs si Baekhyun. He wants everything to be sanitized kahit medyo imposible ‘yun since madalas naman silang kumakain sa labas.

“No need. Meron na ako dito. Alcohol, hand sanitizer, wipes, tissue. May band-aid din. O diba?”

He figures that he needs to prepare these things especially when going on a trip with his boyfriend. He learned from their past ones. He can go on a spontaneous trip. Minsan nga kahit wala pang damit. But not with his Baekhyun. Kailangan niya munang magpaalam sa parents at gusto niya talaga napaghahandaan. Okay lang naman kay Chanyeol. Anything, basta makasama siya, he’ll do it.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, B.”

Total silence after that. Nakatingin na lang si Baekhyun sa labas at tanging mahinang kanta lang ang naririnig. It’s a ballad song. Chanyeol knows how much of a sucker si Baekhyun sa mga ganoong klaseng kanta. Mellow. Sad. But meaningful. Kaya, hinayaan niya na siya na ang mamili ng playlist. Para daw maging komportable siya.

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin niya inakala na papayag pa itong sumama sa kaniya. Nilakasan na lang talaga niya ang loob na magtanong para walang pagsisihan. At nang umoo ito, agad siyang naghanap ng hotel na matutuluyan at inayos ang mga dapat ayusin. Mabuti na lang din at may long weekend sila sa school. Wednesday pa ang balik sa klase kaya mahaba-haba pa ang oras nilang magbakasyon. He planned for a staycation and some sidetrips.

Friday afternoon nila napagpasiyahang umalis. Sakto dahil hanggang 4pm lang ang mga klase nila. Ang dyahe lang kasi naabutan sila ng traffic. Rush hour. Byernes. Perfect combination talaga.

“Baek?”

“Hmm”

“Baka nagugutom ka na ha. May snacks dyan sa bag. Kunin mo na lang.”

“Hindi pa naman. Kumain naman tayo bago umalis e.”

7pm na but they’re still stuck in the middle of the road. It’s really good that they’ve decided to eat before the trip kasi kung hindi, malamang parehas na silang gutom ngayon.

Pagkatapos ng pag-uusap nilang ‘yon, hindi muna sila nagkita ng ilang araw. Ngayon na lang ulit. At kung ikukumpara noong araw na ‘yon, pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay umayos naman na kahit papaano ang mood ni Baekhyun. Mukha namang nakatulog na rin ito ng sapat. But he can still feel that there’s something bothering him. Nararamdaman pa rin niya kung gaano ka-hindi komportable si Baekhyun. He’s praying that it’s not because of him kahit alam naman niya ang totoo.

“B, can I ask you something?”

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa kaniya at inayos ang upo. Chanyeol tried to hold his hand that’s clutching on the seatbelt. Slowly, the smaller let loose giving him the access to intertwine their fingers. Their hands are a perfect fit for each other. Chanyeol somehow wants to cling on that piece of hope.

“I want you to enjoy this trip, Baek. After all the stress you went through the past few months, kailangan mo ‘to okay? Don’t think of anything else muna please. Kahit, ‘yung ano...‘yung tungkol satin, wag mo na munang isipin.”

Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun para makita kung nakikinig pa ba ito. Good thing, he’s intently listening.

“You need this vacation. You deserve this, hm? Please promise me that you’ll try to enjoy it okay? Not for me. Not for us. But for you. Para sa’yo ‘to, B.”

Ngayon lang nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa traffic because he’s now holding both of Baekhyun’s hands. Gusto niya talagang ma-enjoy nila ito nang walang iniisip na kung anu-ano. Baekhyun needs this. They both need this.

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga muna ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun bago ngumiti. A genuine smile he hadn’t seen in a while.

“I will. Of course, I will, Yeol. Thank you for planning this trip.”

Baekhyun kissed him briefly on the lips while murmuring a sincere thank you in between.

Ngayon pa lang, masaya na si Chanyeol.

10pm na nang dumating sila sa hotel. Tulog na tulog si Baekhyun kaya nahihirapan si Chanyeol kung paano niya maaatim gisingin ito. Mabuti na lang at nakapagdala siya ng neck pillow kaya kahit papaano, kumportable ito ngayon.

“B, gising na. Andito na tayo.”

Hindi siya magigising sa ganito. Hindi siya madadaan sa mahinang boses. He knows that. Kaya niyugyog niya ng konti si Baekhyun dahil baka abutin sila ng madaling-araw sa kotse.

“B. Hey. Gising na. B.”

“Hmmm.”

Gumalaw lang ito ng konti pero nakapikit pa rin. Tulog na tulog pa talaga.

“Tara na, anong oras na, di pa tayo nakakapagcheck-in.”

No response. Hindi pa talaga ito gising.

In the end, iniwan niya na lang si Baekhyun for a while para makapunta sa reception area. Pagkatapos magcheck-in, ipinaakyat na lang niya ang gamit nila at binuhat ang boyfriend in a bridal style. The small one is a heavy sleeper. Nagising lang ito nang konti nang buhatin siya ni Chanyeol at sinabing maglalakad na lang daw siya but the taller insists to carry him dahil halatang hindi naman na nito kaya.

Pagdating sa room ay agad niyang inihiga si Baekhyun at inayos muna ang kanilang mga gamit. Medyo malaki ang nakuha niyang unit. May set ng living room na may dalawang couch at flatscreen TV. Meron ding kitchen counter at may mga gamit na nandoon kung sakaling maisipan nilang magluto. May isang bedroom na malaki na para sa kanila dahil dalawang kama ang nandoon. Not that he’s planning to use the other one. At may terrace pa kung saan tanaw ang pool at ang beach. Pinili niya talaga ang ganitong klaseng ambiance para makapagrelax silang dalawa. Pwede silang mag-chill sa loob o kung maisipan ay pwede rin namang magswimming o gumawa ng ibang activities.

Chanyeol had planned everything carefully. He wants this to be successful. Hindi lang siguro para mabago pa ang isip ni Baekhyun kundi para na rin sa kanila mismo. Lalung-lalo na sa kaniya.

“Baek.”

His boyfriend is still peacefully sleeping pero suot pa rin nito hanggang ngayon ‘yung damit niya kaninang hapon. Ni hindi na nga ito nakapaghilamos man lang bago nahiga. It’s an unwritten rule for them na kung sakali man na ganon nga ang mangyari, kailangan niyang gisingin si Baekhyun to do his rituals before sleeping. Kung hindi, tiyak na mag-aalburoto ito pagkagising.

“B. Hey. Gising. Kailangan mo pa maghilamos.”

Baekhyun did not answer. Instead, niyakap lang nito si Chanyeol, full-on, with his arms and legs sprawled on the taller.

Chanyeol lets out a little laugh while trying to disentangle himself from the smaller.

“Magagalit ka na naman sakin kapag hindi kita ginising kaya sige na, bangon na, kahit mag-toothbrush at hilamos ka lang. Ako na magpapalit ng damit mo.”

Baekhyun opened his one eye while smiling mischievously.

“Talaga ba?”

Oh. That husky bedroom voice he loves.

Baekhyun is cute but he can really be sexy if he wants to. Effortlessly.

“Oo na nga. Sige na, bangon na.”

“Sabi mo ‘yan ha.”

“Opo, baby.”

And just like that, tumayo si Baekhyun at nagpunta sa CR kahit half-asleep. Mabagal maglakad dahil halatang disoriented pa.

“You sure you can go there by yourself? Baka makatulog ka sa loob ha.”

Baekhyun just waved his hand.

“Dyan ka na lang sa labas, hilamos na lang. Para nakikita kita.”

‘Yung bathroom kasi sa loob ng kwarto nila ay transparent glass. May sink doon sa labas at ang shower room at ang mismong CR ay magkahiwalay ng pintuan. Kaya tanaw na tanaw lang talaga niya.

Nakikita niyang nagttootbrush ito nang pagkabagal-bagal at nakapikit pa. Mabilis lang din at naghilamos na kaagad. Cute.

Ilang saglit lang, bumalik na ulit ito sa higaan sabay yapos ulit kay Chanyeol.

A soft smile is evident in his lips.

“Saglit, kukuha ako ng damit.”

“Hmmm. No.” At hinigpitan lang nito ang yakap sa kaniya.

Minsan lang maging clingy si Baekhyun kaya sinasamantala na niya. Lalo sa estado nila ngayon. Pero ayaw na muna niyang isipin. Ieenjoy niya na lang kung anong meron.

Nang nakikita niyang medyo nakakatulog na ito, dahan-dahan siyang bumitaw para tumayo at kumuha ng damit. At dahil nga tulog mantika, hindi talaga ito nagigising nang tuluyan kahit binihisan na ni Chanyeol. Pajama ang isinuot niya rito at siniguradong sakto lang ang room temperature dahil alam na lamigin ang boyfriend.

He looks so soft while sleeping. Ang sarap yakapin nang yakapin.

He looks so serene. Parang walang iniisip. Parang walang problema.

Sana lang laging ganon. At sana, totoo.

Soft, serene. And he looks so gentle.

×××

_No._

_Baekhyun isn’t gentle._

_Not at all._

_It was after another sem nang maging magkaklase ulit sila. Dati kasi, gustuhin man niyang mapunta sa block nila Baekhyun, hindi talaga pwede dahil nagkakaroon ng conflict sa iba pa niyang subjects. Don’t get him wrong. It’s not just purely because of him. Nandoon na rin kasi ang iba niyang friends at okay talaga sa block na ‘yon. At ngayon na nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon, pakiramdam niya biniyayaan talaga siya nang sandamukal na swerte._

_“Sir, pwede po bang ako na lang mag-isa? Ayoko po sanang magkaroon ng ka-partner”, walang emosyon ang pagbanggit ni Baekhyun habang nakaturo kay Chanyeol. The latter is just as shocked as his classmates._

_May activity kasi sa Humanities wherein they should be working together with their partners. The taller thinks he’s lucky at all smiles na sana siyang lalapit kay Baekhyun pero natigilan siya nang bigla itong magsalita. Iniisip niya kung may nagawa ba siyang mali sa huli nilang pagkikita but as far as he remembers, wala naman. Naging maayos din naman siyang kagrupo sa Literature class nila. Kaya nagtataka talaga siya kung bakit ayaw siyang maka-partner nito._

_“May problema ba Mr. Byun? Gusto mo bang magpalit ng partner?”_

_Napadasal naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng professor. Pagkakataon na niyang makasama si Baekhyun at hindi pwedeng mapalampas ito._

_“Wala naman po, sir. Kaya ko naman pong tapusin mag-isa ‘yung activity.”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t grant your request. You have to do this with a partner.”_

_May diin ang pagbigkas ng huling salita. Mabuti na lang at strikto ang professor at hindi nadadaan sa mga favors kahit star student pa. Tinanggihan si Baekhyun at wala siyang nagawa kundi tanggapin si Chanyeol bilang ka-partner niya. He’s inwardly laughing dahil sa huli, panalo na naman siya. Baekhyun just glared at him. Matatakot na rin sana siya kung hindi lang siya mas malaki nang di hamak dito. For Chanyeol, he looks like a rebellious highschool student. Cute and hot at the same time._

_In the end, they did well dahil kahit hindi siya kinikibo ni Baekhyun all throughout the activity, maayos naman nila itong natapos. Another conclusion na naman para sa kaniya._

_Baekhyun isn’t soft. He isn’t gentle. He’s far from those characteristics. The smaller looks incredibly smart, independent and strong. And oh, did he already say that he looks fucking hot?_

  
_Because he definitely is._   
_×××_


	2. Chapter 2

“Dejavu.”

“Ha? Anong dejavu?”, patuloy pa rin ang pagkalikot ni Baekhyun sa camera na nakasukbit sa leeg nya. Hiniram muna ito ni Chanyeol sa Ate Yoora niya dahil hilig talaga ng boyfriend ang magpicture. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang ate na magbabakasyon ang dalawa. Di bale raw na walang pasalubong basta maraming selfie mula kay Baekhyun.

“Ito. Diba nagawa na natin ‘to dati?”, palinga-linga lang sila sa paligid at paminsa’y nahihinto para pagmasdan ang iba’t-ibang paintings. Mayroon kasing malapit na museum sa pinagsstayan nilang hotel at napagpasyahan nilang bumisita rito para tingnan ang lugar. Pareho kasi nilang gusto ang mga nakakarelaks na ambiance. Tahimik, maaliwalas, mahangin at di ganoon karami ang mga tao. At isa pa, hilig talaga ni Baekhyun na magpunta sa mga museums. Masaya si Chanyeol kahit saan, basta kasama siya.

“Yeol, saglit nga. Di ko maayos ‘to. Paano ba ‘to?”

Baekhyun looks so cute while struggling to fix the camera. Magkasalubong pa ang kilay at may kasama pang pag-pout. Napapailing na lang si Chanyeol at napapangiti sa nakikita nya. Kahit kailan talaga, maiksi ang pasensya nito sa bagay-bagay kaya madaling mapikon.

“Akin na nga, gigil na gigil ka naman dyan.”

Baekhyun has this habit of pouting while talking. Lalo na kung may inirereklamo sya o kaya enthusiastic sa pagkkwento. Natural na yata ito sa kanya. At hindi ma-deny ni Chanyeol na magkahalong natatawa at natutunaw sya sa tuwing ginagawa nya ito. Isang beses nga, sinabihan nyang mukhang bibe si Baekhyun kaya isang suntok sa tagiliran ang nakuha nya. Pero syempre, natutunaw sya minsan at halos gusto na nyang pugpugin ng maliliit na halik kada makikita ang pag-pout ng boyfriend.

“E kasi, bakit naman nakaka-alien ‘yung camera na ‘yan!”

“Asusususus”, sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Baekhyun na sya namang ikinasama ng tingin nito.

“O ayan na po baby. Okay na po. Picturan mo na ako”, derecho pose naman sya ng peace sign.

“Ang pangit mo talaga!”, natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun while Chanyeol is continuously doing dorky poses.

“Weh? Ako pangit? Nagkakagusto ka sa pangit?”

Ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang camera at nginitian lang si Chanyeol.

“In love ako sa pangit.”

The taller melted at that kaya hindi sya kaagad na nakaalis sa kinatatayuan nya habang si Baekhyun, nasa kabilang room na para tingnan ang ibang set of paintings and photos. Sa mga nangyayari sa kanila, matagal-tagal na rin yata nyang hindi nakikita ang ganong side ni Baekhyun. He’s shocked but more than that, he’s elated.

And heaven knows how much he wants to hope.

“Do you remember our first meeting?”

Chanyeol thankfully recovered and when he went to the other room, he saw him standing in front of a portrait of a woman. Baekhyun looked away from the painting and gave a mishievous smile to the giant.

“First meeting? Oo naman. Diba sa ice cream shop?”

“Ang sakit ha. Magkaiba tayo ng alaala ng una nating pagkikita.”

Baekhyun laughed. ‘Yung malakas na tawa. ‘Yung hagalpak talaga at may kasama pang hampas sa braso ni Chanyeol. Mabuti na lang at walang gaanong tao sa parteng iyon dahil kung hindi malamang pinagtitinginan na sila ngayon.

“Chanyeol! Bakit ka ba ganyan!”

Another set of laughter. He knows he can live forever hearing that beautiful laugh.

“Your words! Grabe para kang tumula! Hahahahaha!”

“Seryoso ka bang ‘yun yung naalala mo?”

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na niloloko lang sya ni Baekhyun. Pero masarap kasing makita na magtransform ang expression nito from silly to a soft one.

“Of course not. Ano ka ba.”

Kasabay nang paglambot ng ekspresyon ay ang paghina ng boses nito na sinabayan pa ng napakagandang ngiti.

“Naging kagrupo kita sa Lit diba. Tapos nasungitan kita, kayo. Hindi ko kayo kinausap pwera sa chat at sobrang dalang pa non.”

“E, ‘yung pangatlo?”

“Di mo tatanungin ‘yung pangalawa?”

“Nabanggit mo na ‘yun kanina e!”

“O bakit ka nakanguso dyan? Oo naalala ko.”

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at him. Baekhyun might be a little dense sometimes but he sure knows when and how to remember small but meaningful details.

“First date natin ‘yun diba.”

“Anong first date ka dyan. Pangatlong beses pa lang kitang nakita, date kaagad?”

Tuloy-tuloy pa rin sa pagkuha ng litrato si Baekhyun. Sa room na ito, puro black and white paintings and photos lang ang makikita. Minsa’y si Chanyeol ang kinukuhanan nya kahit habang nagsasalita pa ito.

“E, para sa’kin unang date na natin. Bakit ba.”

“Pogi talaga”, nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun sa nakuha nyang stolen shot kay Chanyeol. The latter is wearing a black shirt at naka-shorts lang ito na kulay khaki. Naka-cap na baliktad dahil tinamad maligo at magulo daw ang buhok nya. “Ha? May sinasabi ka?”

Chanyeol just let go of the topic nang marinig ang compliment mula kay Baekhyun. Napangiti na lang siya at napailing. Sino ba naman kasing hindi manlalambot kapag biglaang pinuri ng ganoon diba? Siguro sa iba maliit na bagay. Pero si Baekhyun kasi ang pinag-uusapan dito. Ang Baekhyun niyang kuripot sa pagbibigay ng compliment. Alam naman niya. Hindi talaga palasabi ng ganoong bagay ang boyfriend. Nasa maliliit na bagay makikita at mararamdaman ang pagmamahal nito. Sa pagtatanong kung nakaka-ilang kape na ba sya sa tuwing nag-aaral, sa pagpapaalala na huwag magpuyat nang madalas at matuto raw na magpahinga, sa pagsama sa kanya sa mga gala kahit minsan hindi nito trip o sa pagdadala sa kanya ng paborito niyang spaghetti. It’s really the little things. At masaya, masayang-masaya si Chanyeol sa tuwing nararamdaman niya iyon.

“Gwapong-gwapo ka na naman sa’kin.”

“Kapal mo rin e ‘no”, at syempre idedeny nito ang sinabi niya.

“Halika na nga, kumain na tayo kahit alam kong busog ka na sa kagwapuhan ko”, sabay akbay nito kay Baekhyun.

“Pogi nga, mabaho naman.”

“Ano? Pogi na, mahal mo pa?”

Isang siko at isang kiss ang nakuha niya mula kay Baekhyun.

×××

Lunch by the beach ang next stop nila. Walking distance lang kasi mula sa mini museum ang dagat na may resto-bar. Perfect place talaga dahil maganda na ang view, masarap pa ang pagkain. Medyo matao nga lang dahil sikat ang lugar pero nakakuha pa rin sila ng pwesto para makainan. After eating, they decided to take a break and rest because of the weather. Nagngangalit din naman kasi talaga ang sikat ng araw at ayaw pa rin naman nilang bumalik sa hotel room. Well, it’s actually Chanyeol. Gusto raw niyang makita kung maganda ba ‘yung sunset sa lugar na ‘to tulad ng mga nababasa niya sa iba’t-ibang blogs. He hopes it is especially because Baekhyun is with him.

Malayo sila ng kaunti sa may dalampasigan dahil gusto lang nila sa lilim. Pero tanaw pa rin naman ang dagat at dinig pa rin ang alon. May mga taong nagtatampisaw sa tubig sa kabila ng init ng araw.

“You were late that time.”

Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang shades niya at ipinatong sa may noo nito para tingnan nang maigi si Baekhyun.

“Kahit limang minuto lang ‘yon? Grabe ka sa’kin!”

“Hoy, Chanyeol. Kalahating oras kang late. Natunaw na lahat lahat ‘yung sorbetes ko, wala ka pa rin.”

“Uy natatandaan niya talaga first date namin”, may pagsundot pa siya sa tagiliran ng boyfriend.

Nasa may duyan sila ngayon at tamang pagpapahangin lang. Magkatapat na duyan sa ilalim ng puno. May mga cottages pero mas trip nila rito kahit medyo nasisinagan ng araw ang mga binti nila. Iba rin ang simoy ng dagat. Nalalasahan ang alat at lagkit sa balat.

“Paanong hindi, e pinaghintay mo ako.”

Tumagilid naman si Chanyeol at ginawang unan ang braso nito sabay abot sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Baek, baby. Uso naman kasi magcheck ng phone, ewan ko ba sa’yo kung bakit feeling 100 B.C. ka e, 20th century na.”

Inirapan lang siya nito at inialis ang kamay sabay palo sa braso ni Chanyeol. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol.

“But seriously, if it wasn’t because of that damn activity, we wouldn’t have been together today.”

Napataas naman ng kilay si Baekhyun.

“Bakit naman hindi e magkaklase naman tayo?”

Chanyeol retracted his right arm while chuckling.

Bakit nga ba hindi?

“Isang subject lang naman ‘yon.”

“O, kahit na. We have the same set of friends. I mean... slight...diba?”

Totoo. Nakakausap ni Baekhyun ang ilang kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi ibig sabihin ay kaibigan niya rin ang mga ito. Kaklase lang talaga dahil kinakausap lang naman niya kapag kailangan.

“See. Pati ikaw nagduda”, the taller laughed at that.

“E, kasi...”

“Baek, sa tingin mo ba kakausapin mo ako kung hindi tayo naging magkapartner doon? Diba hindi?”

Baekhyun just nodded because it’s true. Wala naman siyang interes kahit kanino at isa nga lang ang kaibigan niya. Si Kyungsoo na tahimik din. Sila lang talaga ang nagkakaintindihan. Everybody thinks the same.

“At syempre, nahihiya rin naman ako sa’yo.”

Nagulat si Chanyeol nang biglang tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun. Minsan talaga hindi niya magets kung paano at bakit bigla na lang siyang natatawa sa sinasabi niya kahit wala naman talagang nakakatawa. His Baekhyun has a weird sense of humor.

“Ikaw? Nahiya sakin? Chanyeol ang pangit mo talaga!”

At sa dalawang taon nilang pagsasama, kabisadong-kabisado na ni Chanyeol ang kahulugan sa bawat sinasabi at ikinikilos ni Baekhyun. Tulad ngayon, Chanyeol knows how his boyfriend soften up upon hearing his reason.

Bakit?

Lagi kasi niyang sinasabihang pangit si Chanyeol sa tuwing nacucute-an siya rito.

“Nakakahiya ka kayang lapitan diba! Di ko alam kung papansinin mo ba ako o iirapan lang.”

“Uy, OA sa irap.”

“You sometimes do that unconsciously! O ayan ayan, tingnan mo, nag-roll na naman 360.”

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes at him sabay hampas sa braso nito.

“O tingnan mo nanananching pa.”

Isang hampas ulit.

“Nananakit kasi, sorry na aray — wrong term — aw tama na, Baek!!!”

Tawa na sila nang tawa na may kasama pang paggalaw ng katawan at panghahampas mula kay Baekhyun to the point na kailangan na muna nilang huminto dahil baka bumigay ang duyan. Di rin naman kasi biro ang bigat nila lalo na si Chanyeol. By that time, pagod na sila kakatawa at mukhang natunaw na lahat ng kinain nila.

“Wait, bili ako buko juice, nauuhaw na ako.”

“Baek —”

“Oo, mango shake sa’yo. Maarteng higante!”

Pagbalik ni Baekhyun, they just talked about anything and everything. Mula sa maliliit na tsismis sa klase nila, sa mga professors nilang minsa’y kupal, hanggang sa kanilang mga sariling buhay. But never, never about their relationship. That subject remains untouched. Neither of them minds to be honest. Nasa usapan din kasi nila na ieenjoy lang nila ang bakasyon na ito as it is. Wala munang problema. Maybe, they can deal with it later.

And true to Chanyeol’s words, they waited until the sun sets. Napagpasyahan nilang umupo na lang sa may dalampasigan dahil hindi naman na ganoon kainit. May kaunting sikat ng araw pero saktong-sakto na lang ito.

The taller really insisted for it. Sabi pa niya kay Baekhyun, hindi niya pwedeng ma-miss ang paglubog ng araw lalo’t nasa beach sila ngayon. The latter agreed bilang nakapagpahinga naman sila nang maayos. Hindi rin naman sila nauubusan ng pagkkwentuhan pero napapagod din magsalita kaya medyo nakakaidlip din silang dalawa. Minsan nagkakatitigan na lang, ngumingiti sa isa’t-isa at tahimik na kinakabisado ang pakiramdam sa mga oras na ‘yon.

“Ang sucker mo naman for sunset.”

Isang akbay na may pagpisil pa ng kaunti sa braso.

“Bakit ikaw ba hindi?”

Isang pagsiksik ng ulo sa may leeg at pagyapos sa bewang.

“Sakto lang. Cycle lang naman ‘yan e. Lulubog, lilitaw.”

Isang haplos sa ulo at pagdaan ng palad sa malalambot nitong buhok.

“Ikaw talaga, sinisira mo ang mood.”

Isang manipis na hagikgik at malaking ngiti.

“Totoo naman diba? Sige nga, ano bang kaibahan nito sa ibang sunset na nakita mo?”

Nakayakap pa rin si Baekhyun sa bewang ni Chanyeol pero ngayon, nakatingala na siya nang kaunti para makita ang mukha nito.

“Iba ngayon”, sabay haplos sa noo nitong natatakpan na ng kanyang buhok.

“Iba ngayon, kasi kasama kita.”

Isang maaliwalas na ngiti.

Isang matamis na halik.

×××

_Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are inseparable._

_Grade 5 pa lang, magkaibigan na ang dalawa. Transferee noon si Baekhyun sa school ni Kyungsoo. Sa una’y wala naman talaga silang pansinan kahit seatmates sila. Parehong tahimik kaya wala namang problema sa isa’t-isa. Pero dahil nga baguhan si Baekhyun, medyo na-bubully siya lalo’t nag-aadjust pa siya sa public school. Kinder pa lang kasi, naka-private na siya kaya naman may kaunting culture shock pa. And like any other superhero movies, Kyungsoo saved him from the bullies. It wasn’t really eventful at wala namang sapakang naganap. Nang subukan nilang lagyan ng gagamba ang pagkain ni Baekhyun, tinitigan lang ang mga ito ni Kyungsoo at kumaripas na sila ng takbo._

_“Sigurado kang wala kang ikkwento?”_

_Nasa classroom sila ngayon at naghihintay sa next period. Habang wala pang professor, nirereview nila ang reading materials na ibinigay sa kanila._

_“Wala nga”, Baekhyun says while continuously flipping through the pages._

_“Akala mo ba tinatanong ko sa’yo kasi hindi ko alam?”_

_Dito napahinto si Baekhyun. He should’ve known. Magaling makiramdam ng tao si Kyungsoo. At para rito, madali lang basahin ang kaibigan._

_“A-anong alam mo?”_

_Kyungsoo smirked at him._

_“Na may gusto ka kay Chanyeol.”_

_Kitang-kita ang gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Halos matawa naman si Kyungsoo sa itsura nito._

_“Nagulat ka pa, e halata ka naman.”_

_“P-paanong?”_

_“At hindi mo talaga dineny ha?”_

_Sakto._

_Saktong-sakto ang pagdating ni Chanyeol. Siya lang mag-isa ang nauna papunta sa classroom dahil nasa gym pa ang mga kaibigan niya. Pagdating niya roon, saktong narinig niya ang dalawa._

_“Anong dineny?”_

_Dalawang magkaibang reaksyon ang kaagad niyang napansin. Isang ngiti na mukhang may malaking itinatago at isang mukhang takot na takot pero pinipilit pa rin na huwag ipahalata. Patuloy lang na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanila. Naghihintay ng sagot._

_“Bakit di mo siya tanungin?”, sabay turo nito sa namumulang si Baekhyun._

_“Wala. Wala ‘yon. Saka bakit parang ang aga mo yata? Diba may kalahating oras pa sa practice niyo?”_

_Sobrang pagpipigil ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo para hindi tawanan at batukan ang kaibigan. Una, gusto niyang pansinin kung gaano karaming salita ang nasabi niya kay Chanyeol. Pangalawa, gusto niyang batiin ito dahil sa wakas marunong na siyang makipag-usap nang maayos. At pangatlo, gusto niyang asarin kung bakit alam yata nito ang schedule ng isang Chanyeol Park. Pero sa ngayon, hinayaan na lang muna niya na mag-usap ang dalawa; para sa ikauunlad ng buhay-pag-ibig ng kaibigan, ayos lang._

_“Ah, umalis kaagad kasi si coach. ‘Yung mga kasama ko naman ang tatagal magbihis kaya nauna na ako. Magkakaiba din naman kami ng class kaya okay lang.”_

_Tumango na lang si Baekhyun pagkatapos magsalita ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa. Si Kyungsoo naman, nag-eenjoy lang na panoorin ang dalawa._

_“Walang nakaupo dyan sa tabi mo diba? Pwedeng makiupo?”_

_Sa kaliwa din naman ni Kyungsoo walang nakaupo pero syempre hindi talaga siya ang tatanungin ng higanteng kaklase. He gave an evil smile while Baekhyun glared at him and tried to fix his things para makaupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya._

_Sa totoo lang, gustong isipin ni Chanyeol na magkaibigan na sila ni Baekhyun. They exchanged numbers (dahil nga mag-partner sila sa isang activity), nag-uusap sila kahit sa labas ng klase (isang beses), pinapansin naman siya nito (kahit siya talaga ang nag-iinitiate ng usapan) at ngayon, pumayag pa na makatabi siya (kahit mukhang ayaw lang naman nito maging rude). Assumero na kung assumero pero sa tulad kasi ni Baekhyun, friendship level naman na siguro ‘yung ganoon, kahit iba pa rin si Kyungsoo. O baka naman gusto nya lang din isipin na magkaibigan na sila._

_For Chanyeol, there’s really something about Baekhyun that makes him more and more curious. And even if it means going through an awkward phase, ayos lang, basta siya ang dahilan._

×××

“Akin na lang ‘yung balat.”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol bilang sagot.

“Sige na! Sa’yo na lang ‘tong burger ko. Trade na tayo.”

Hindi pa rin siya nagpatinag kahit lusaw na lusaw na siya sa boses at pag-ppout ni Baekhyun. Kinuha na lang nya ang remote ng TV para makapamili na ng movie sa Netflix.

Pagkalubog kasi ng araw ay agad ding umuwi ang dalawa. Nagpadeliver na lang sila ng pagkain sa Mcdo dahil namimiss na daw (agad) ni Baekhyun ang chicken at iced coffee. Ngayon, naisipan na lang nila mag-movie marathon hanggang makatulog para na rin magamit ang internet at TV sa nirentahan nilang condo unit.

“Yeol...”

Kunwari pa siyang walang naririnig at patuloy pa rin ang pagsscan. Napunta na nga siya sa Korean dramas ma-distract lang sa pagpapacute ni Baekhyun.

“Sige na, hindi na tayo magkokorean. Ikaw na pumili ng gusto mong movie. Basta akin na lang ‘yung chicken.”

Napalingon naman bigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kanina balat lang ‘yung hinihingi mo ah! Bakit ngayon pati chicken ko na?”

“E syempre, mas maganda na ‘yung makukuha mong kapalit e”, sabay usog nito para lalong makasiksik kay Chanyeol. Nasa sofa lang kasi sila ngayon at baka magkalat sa higaan kapag doon dinala ang pagkain.

“Ayoko. Akin ‘to”, sabay tago ng bucket ng chicken sa kaliwa nyang kamay kahit na isa na lang naman ang laman nito. Childish? Yes. Trip niya lang din pagtripan ang boyfriend? Yes.

Maya-maya’y nanahimik na si Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin siya tinitingnan ni Chanyeol at ang buong akala niya’y sumuko na ito sa panghihingi. Mabuti dahil baka hindi niya matiis at ibigay na lang sa kanya. Adik kasi talaga si Baekhyun sa fried chicken. Minsan nga, kaya niyang umubos ng isang bucket. Pinipigilan lang siya ni Chanyeol dahil kapag sumusobra ay umaatake ang allergies nito.

Halos dalawang minuto na rin siguro ang nakalilipas at patuloy pa rin siyang naghahanap ng papanoorin nila. Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Baekhyun sa tabi niya at nag-uumpisa na siyang mag-alala dahil baka tuluyan na itong nagalit.

“Uhh, Baek?”

Paglingon nya ay saktong pakagat pa lang ito ng burger habang nakataas lang ang kilay at masama ang tingin. Napalunok naman siya sa talas ng mga mata ng boyfriend.

“Anong papanoorin natin? Ikaw na pumili”, sabay abot ng remote rito.

Kinuha naman ito ni Baekhyun at siya na nga ang naghanap ng mapapanood nila. Nakahinga naman kahit papaano si Chanyeol at kinuha na ang bucket ng chicken na nasa kaliwang side niya. Pero pagkadampot pa lang niya nito ay nagulat siya nang biglang hablutin ni Baekhyun, kaagad na kinagatan at sabay bigay sa kanya nang mabilis na halik.

Sa gulat ni Chanyeol, ilang segundo rin siyang hindi nakapagsalita samantalang ang magaling niyang boyfriend ay nakatutok lang sa Netflix na parang walang nangyari. Nang maka-recover, napailing na lang siya at napangiti.

Ibang klase ka talaga, mahal.

“Ayos tayo dyan, ah. Parang walang nangyari ah.”

“Ha? May sinasabi ka? Anong nangyari? Ha? Ano?”, habang tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pagpapak nito sa manok.

“Dahan-dahan. Di ko naman na aagawin sa’yo ‘yan.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang tissue at pinunasan ang ilong ni Baekhyun na mamantika na at may konting balat pa ng manok.

“May bayad ‘yang fried chicken na ‘yan ha.”

“Bayad na ako diba?”

“Ha? Ano? Ha? Kelan ka nagbayad ha?”

“Kapal mo.”

Tumayo muna si Baekhyun para maghugas ng kamay at ligpitin ang kinainan nila para komportable nang makapanood ng palabas. Pag-upo nito ay agad itong sumiksik kay Chanyeol.

“Bakit ba ang clingy mo today?”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun pero nanatili pa rin itong nakayakap sa kanya.

“Crush mo ako ‘no?”, sabay ngisi nito.

Isang mahinang suntok naman sa tiyan ang natanggap niya sabay upo nito nang maayos.

“Joke lang. Lika na rito”, sabay akap ulit sa boyfriend.

Bandang huli, si Baekhyun pa rin ang pumili ng movie. Toy Story. Mag-mamarathon daw sila. Ulit.

“O nasan na ‘yung bayad mo?”

“Ano ba. Nagbayad na nga ako.”

“Di ko naman ramdam.”

Saglit muna siyang tiningnan ni Baekhyun. Magkayakap pa rin kahit maluwag naman ang espasyo para sa kanilang dalawa. All throughout, nakangiti lang siya rito. ‘Yung mapang-asar. ‘Yung alam niyang mabibwisit talaga.

The smaller just rolled his eyes before giving him a peck on the lips.

“Hmmm. Ang mamantika. Ang alat.”

“Epal. Bayad na ako ha. Manahimik ka na. Manonood na ako.”

“E bakit nanghahalik? Pagkain lang naman hinihingi kong bayad ah”, lalo niya pa talagang inasar si Baekhyun. Mukha naman kasing good mood ito kaya sasamantalahin na niya.

“Crush mo talaga ako ‘no? Hay, sinasabi ko na nga ba e.”

“Ang kapal mo talaga ‘no? Ikaw kaya unang nagkacrush sa’kin.”

“Ako ba talaga...ha?”

Minsan lang talaga niya naloloko si Baekhyun. Tulad ngayon. Sobrang pikunin kasi nito. Bigla-bigla na lang nananakit o kaya hindi namamansin. Pabirong namimingot ng tenga, nanununtok sa braso, namimisil ng pisngi o kaya kapag sobrang inis na, naninikmura. Minsan, ginagantihan niya at nauuwi sa wrestling. Pero syempre, ‘yung alalay lang. Baka kasi mapilayan si Baekhyun, sa laki ba naman niya. At ang totoo, nasanay na lang talaga siya. Bilang hindi sweet na tao, gets naman niyang ito talaga siguro ang love language ng boyfriend.

Nagulat sya nang bigla nitong pinause ang palabas, tinanggal ang sarili sa pagkakayakap, at naupo na lang sa tabi niya. Seryoso ang mukha. Seryoso na yata talaga.

O baka hindi dahil isang malakas na suntok sa braso ang natanggap niya. Nagulat siya kaya ilang segundo muna ang lumipas bago siya umaray pero maya-maya’y natawa na rin siya. Mukha kasing batang inagawan ng pogs si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ka ba nananakit ha! Tinatanong ko lang naman”, pabiro niyang sabi habang natatawa pa rin dahil nakataas pa rin ang kamao nang maliit niyang boyfriend.

“May narinig ka ‘no!”

“Narinig saan?”, napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol. Mukhang may hindi pa inaamin ang boyfriend niya sa kanya. Napangisi na rin siya pero saglit lang dahil serious mode ang boss.

“Noong nasa classroom kami ni Soo! Noong naabutan mo kami! Hindi mo pwedeng makalimutan ‘yon. ‘Yun ‘yung unang beses na tumabi ka sa akin sa klase.”

Mataas ang boses ni Baekhyun. Halatang nang-aakusa. Halatang may sikreto. This time, hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagngisi. Syempre, makakalimutan niya ba ‘yon e kabadong-kabado siya noong mga oras na ‘yon. Kinapalan na lang talaga niya ang mukha niya para makausap man lang ang isang Baekhyun Byun.

“Yiiie, e bakit parang mas ikaw ‘yung hindi nakakalimot? Akala ko ba ako ‘yung unang nagka-crush?”

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Baekhyun at kinuha ang maliit na unan sa likuran niya at inihampas sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Gago ka talaga! Sagutin mo na lang kasi!”

“Wala akong narinig, unless may dapat akong marinig”, matawa-tawa pa ring sagot nito.

“Wala. Wala kang dapat marinig, gago.”

“Hay, baby. Madali naman kasing umamin kung ikaw ‘yung unang nagkagusto. No judgments”, sabay kindat nito.

“Tangina ka talaga. Hindi ‘no!”

Ah, oo. Palamura nga rin pala si Baekhyun. Sobra. One of the telltale signs na nag-uumpisa nang mapikon. At si Chanyeol, bilang mapang-asar at butihing boyfriend, ay napagpasyahang unti-untiin na lang muna. Baka kasi masakal na siya nito kapag hindi pa siya tumigil.

“Pero basta ako ha. Nagkacrush ako sa’yo noong naging partners na tayo sa Humanities. Sa pangatlong meeting ha. Wag kang feeling, di ako na-love at first sight sa’yo.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol nang pagkalakas-lakas kaya nahampas siya ulit ng unan ng maraming beses.

“Bakit. Sinabi. Ko. Ba. Ha. Leche. Ka. Talaga.”

Bawat salita may kasabay na malakas na hampas. Si Chanyeol? Hindi niya na alam kung tatawa siya o aaray, sa totoo lang.

“S-sige na. T-teka. Suko na. Wait. Time first”, at saka lang itinigil nito ang paghampas pero nakatingin pa rin nang masama sa kanya.

“Joke lang kasi. Pero totoo, doon ako unang nagkacrush sa’yo. As in. Totoong crush. Noong tinabihan kasi kita sa ice cream —”

“Hindi mo ako tinabihan! Magkatapat tayo!”

“Uyy, naalala niya.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat nang makitang matalim pa rin ang tingin ng boyfriend, urging him to continue what he’s saying earlier.

“Anyway, tiningnan ko lang naman ‘yung first response mo noon sa ice cream shop. Chineck ko lang kung kakayanin ko ba makipag-usap sa’yo or kung gaano ka ka-hostile.”

“Wow, OA!”

This time, binitawan na ni Baekhyun ang unan at umupo na nang maayos. Pero hindi pa rin niya pini-play ang palabas. The taller gently grabbed him by the arms para sana palapitin ito but Baekhyun just swats his hand away. He chuckled at the sight of sulking boyfriend. Cute, as ever.

“O diba, buti na lang talaga nilapitan kita at kinausap. Kahit wala naman tayong pinag-usapan that time kasi busy ka sa paglantak ng ice cream mo.”

“Oo, epal ka. Minamadali ko talagang kainin ‘yon para malayasan na kita.”

“Grabe! Hindi mo man lang ako inacknowledge. Ni hi, hello, kumusta, anong year mo na, anong favorite color mo. Grabe, ni isa doon wala ka man lang tinanong.”

“Bakit ko naman tatanungin favorite color mo sa first meeting!”

Unti-unti nang lumalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at automatic naman syempre ang braso niyang yayapos sa buong balikat nito.

“Inaantok ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa. Papanoorin ko pa ‘yan.” Si Chanyeol na ang nag-play ng palabas para sa kanya.

“Pero alam mo, sa totoo lang, nawalan ako ng pag-asa pagkatapos noon. I mean, kahit makipagkaibigan. Wala e, parang ang hirap mo talaga ma-approach.”

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. May halong pagtataka. Nang mukhang naunawaan niya ang ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol, idinerecho na lamang niya ang tingin sa TV at maya-maya’y napayuko.

“Hey, okay ka lang? Baek?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol nang maintindihan kung bakit biglang naging ganoon ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Nahihiya siya.

Isinandal naman niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya habang patuloy pa rin na nakalapat ang braso rito.

“I waited for another sem para makita ulit kita. At noong maging ka-partner kita sa activity, ‘di mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya noon. Muntik pa nga akong mapasigaw at oo na mukha na akong timang sa laki ng ngiti ko.”

“And then I told the professor na ayaw kitang maka-partner.”

“Yeah, salbahe ka talaga.” Isang mahinang tawa mula kay Chanyeol at isang magandang ngiti mula kay Baekhyun.

“Oo na, salbahe na. But can you blame me?”

“Trust issues, I know. Pero maayos naman akong classmate sa Literature noon ah. Hindi ko pa ba na-earn ‘yung trust mo doon?”

Sa mga pagkakataong ‘yon, hindi na nanonood si Baekhyun at nagsisilbi na lang mahinang background noise ang palabas. Patuloy naman ang paghimas ni Chanyeol sa buhok nito na paminsa’y inaamoy-amoy. Gustung-gusto nya kasi ‘yung shampoo ni Baekhyun. Amoy vanilla, nakakagutom.

“Hmm. Syempre na-earn naman kahit papaano. E kaso, hindi naman kita nakakausap. ‘Di ko rin naman alam kung paano ka kakausapin. Kaya ‘yun.”

Somehow, Chanyeol is proud that Baekhyun can already say these things to him. Dati, noong magkaibigan pa lang sila, medyo hirap pang mag-open up si Baekhyun kahit araw-araw naman silang magkasama at kahit close na sila sa isa’t-isa. Masaya siya dahil nakikita niya ang unti-unting pagbabago ng taong ito. Pero mas masaya siya dahil kasama siya ni Baekhyun sa bawat hakbang ng magandang pagbabago.

“Mabuti na lang strict si sir. Kung hindi, baka hindi tayo magkasama ngayon.”

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan, Chanyeol. Syempre magkasama pa rin tayo ng ganito ‘no.”

Nangawit na siguro si Baekhyun kaya humiga na lang ito sa mga hita niya.

“Saglit, puro muscles kasi ‘yan. Angat mo muna ulo mo.” Nilagyan nya na lang unan para maging kumportable ito.

“Hay, muscles daw. Taba naman.”

“Pisilin mo nga, kung may mapipisil ka.”

“Wag na. Sabihan mo pa akong nanananching.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol at itinuloy ang paghaplos sa buhok niya.

“Pero as I’ve said earlier, first date na natin iyon, at least for me.”

“Ang alin?”, saglit na napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nanonood pa rin kasi ito kahit habang nakikipag-usap.

“Yung activity nga sa humanities. ‘Yung nagpunta tayo ng museum para mag-take ng photos at gumawa ng mini documentary.”

“Gusto mong i-treat ‘yon as first date?Magkaiba tayo ng perception ng first date?!”

“So, ano pala ang unang date natin for you?”

Wala ng bahid ng pang-aasar ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang malaman dahil gusto niyang nakikita ang ganitong side ng boyfriend.

“Yung magkakasama tayo sa Batangas.”

“Ha? E hindi lang naman tayong dalawa lang noon. Barkada trip kaya ‘yun.”

Napangiti lang si Baekhyun habang pilit na inaabot ang hotdog pillow na nasa kabilang couch. Syempre, dahil maiksi ang biyas niya, si Chanyeol ang nakaabot nito.

“Alam ko. Pero ewan, during that time, I’ve seen you in a different way.”

Tahimik pa rin siyang nakikinig at hinayaan na lang muna niyang magsalita ito.

“Parang hindi na kita nakikita as a classmate, or as the popular guy in school.”

“Ako? Popular? Marami lang siguro akong friends kasi nga irregular student.”

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaupo para makahiga rin nang maayos si Baekhyun. Yakap-yakap nito ang hotdog pillow na dinala pa nila from Manila.

“Medyo sikat ka kaya. Anyway, ayun basta noong nag-Batangas tayo. Kahit napilitan lang akong sumama dahil biglang naging magkaibigan si Kyungsoo at Sehun.”

“Tapos naunahan pa nila tayo ‘no?” Chanyeol chuckled at the thought. “Oh, so, what did you think of me that time?”

“Na responsible ka pala. Thoughtful... Caring... Humorous... Magaling makisama... I see how you interact with people... with your friends. Alam mo ‘yon?... Sobrang natural. Magaan sa pakiramdam. Magaan kasama.”

Hindi expressive ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, kaya ito napagkakamalan na masungit ay dahil nga sa blangkong ekspresyon nito. Pero habang binabanggit niya ang mga salitang iyon, kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang bawat pakiramdam na kaakibat nito.

Mabagal ang pagsasalita. Minsan, humihinto. Siguro para piliin ang pinakatamang salita. Minsan, lumiliit ang mga mata. Halatang napapangiti. Parang may inaalala siyang mga masasayang pangyayari na tanging siya lang ang nakaramdam nang mga oras na ‘yon.

“Wooh, sigurado ka ba? Baka naman nadaan ka lang sa mga gwapo kong ngiti?”

Masarap tingnan. Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang saya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Kung pwede sanang ganito na lang lagi. Kung pwede sanang totoo ito.

Kung pwede sana, huwag matapos.

“Alam mo ikaw, isa pa, hihilahin ko na ‘yang malalaki mong tenga.”

“Crush na crush mo na ako dati pa. Hay nako, sinasabi ko na nga ba.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Wala kang kwentang kausap. Manonood na lang ako”, sabay play ulit nito ng palabas na siya namang pagpigil ni Chanyeol.

“O, joke lang. Magkkwentuhan lang tayo rito hanggang magutom ka ulit at magpadeliver tayo ng midnight snack.”

Kung tatanungin si Chanyeol kung gaano siya kasaya sa mga oras na ‘yon, mahihirapan siguro siyang sumagot at isang ngiting abot tenga na lang ang maibibigay niya. Napakasarap isipin na hindi lang pala siya ang nakakatanda ng mga maliliit na bagay sa relasyon nila. Hindi lang pala siya ang may ngiti sa labi sa tuwing naiisip ang mga unang bagay na pinagsamahan nila. Hindi lang pala siya ang patuloy na nagtatago ng alaala. At Napakasaya.

Napakasayang isipin na pareho nilang binubuhay ang mga alaalang iyon.

Maya-maya’y tumayo si Baekhyun para patayin na ang TV, yakap-yakap pa rin nito ang hotdog pillow. “Alam ko kung saan ka pupunta. Magpalit ka muna ng damit at mag-toothbrush, please lang.”

Ibinato lang sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang unan bilang sagot.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, ‘yun na ‘yon? Date na ‘yun sa’yo?” Chanyeol continued pissing his small boyfriend. Minsan, gusto talaga niya ‘yung napuputol na ang pisi nito.

“Oo. Bakit ba, e sa date na sa’kin ‘yun. Umusod ka nga.”

Change location na sila ngayon. Pinatay na lang nila ang TV at hindi rin naman na daw makakapagfocus si Baekhyun sa panonood. Pagkatapos magpatuyo ng buhok, pumwesto na agad ito sa kama.

“Chanyeol, bakit ang laki mo? Usod sabi e.”

“Maliit ka lang.” Hindi pa rin ito nagpapatinag at mas lalo pang sinakop ang higaan.

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, baby, fuck me.”

Pinagsusuntok na lang siya nito sa braso dahil sa inis. Samantalang siya, tawa lang nang tawa.

He really loves this carefree Baekhyun. ‘Yung kayang makisabay sa ganito ring side niya. ‘Yung kahit napipikon ay nakangiti pa rin. He really loves this light Baekhyun. ‘Yung parang walang iniisip. ‘Yung madaldal kahit naroon pa rin ang pagka-sassy.

“Dito na ako sa kabilang higaan, gago ka.”

Palamura man o hindi, mamahalin pa rin.

  
“Wag na, dito ka na. Pahihirapan mo pa ‘yung maglilinis”, sabay yakap nito nang sobrang higpit sa boyfriend. ‘Yung may panggigigil kaya hindi makahinga si Baekhyun. ‘Yung kulang na lang, mapisa siya sa higpit. Ang ending, nalaglag sya sa kama dahil sa lakas nang pagkakatulak nito sa kanya.

Pagkatapos nilang makarecover sa kalokohang pinaggagawa nila, pumwesto na lang ulit sila — si Chanyeol na nakaupo at nakasandal sa may headboard, at si Baekhyun na nakahiga na naman sa lap niya. Yes, gustung-gusto talaga ng boyfriend niya ang ganyang posisyon nila.

“Grabe ang sipag mo noon ‘no?”

Chanyeol’s busy scrolling through his playlist. Chill, soundtrip, kwentuhan. Ganoon lang naman talaga ang madalas nilang ginagawa. They both love this kind of serenity. Sa dami ng mga bagay na pinagkaiba nila, he’s thankful that there’s one thing na pinagkakasunduan nila.

Hindi naman sa wala silang pagkakapareho pero alam niya na nasa magkabilang dulo sila ng linya — sa iba’t-ibang aspeto.

“Masipag saan?”

Pero ganoon naman talaga siguro. Kahit magkaibang-magkaiba, gagawa ng paraan para maintindihan ang isa’t-isa. Kahit nasa magkabilang dulo, gagawa ng paraan para magtagpo sa gitna. Kompromiso? Hindi. Sakripisyo? Hindi rin siguro. Wala naman kasing nawawala. Ayaw naman kasi nilang may mawala sa parte ng mga buhay nila.

Para kay Chanyeol, _pag-unawa._

Kung paanong buong-buo nilang nauunawaan ang isa’t-isa. Kung paanong hinahayaan nilang maging bahagi sila ng kani-kanilang mga mundo. Hindi lang pasilip, o pagpapakita, kundi tuluyang pagbabahagi.

Kasi may kailangan ba talagang isuko? Bakit kailangang isuko kung maaari namang maunawaan?

“Masipag ka sa pagbibigay ng sulat. Grabe, magkano ginastos mo roon? Araw-araw akong may LBC delivery.”

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kisame while a soft song is playing on the background. Patuloy naman si Chanyeol sa paghaplos ng mga buhok niya.

“Oo nga, i-refund mo nga minsan. Kaya nga puro siomai rice ako noon diba, sa LBC napupunta ‘yung allowance ko.”

Tumawa naman nang mahina si Baekhyun.

“Gago ka talaga. Sino ba kasi may sabi sa’yong magpadala ka araw-araw ng love letters sa loob nang isang buwan.”

Oo, wala kasing palya ang pagpapadala ni Chanyeol ng sulat sa kanya noong 2nd year college sila. Kahit magkaklase naman sila sa ilang subjects, akala mo LDR sa pagbibigay ng love letters.

“Si Kyungsoo.” Napatingin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun. “I mean, nagtanong kasi ako sa kanya.”

“Nagtanong ng ano?”

“Kung anong mga gusto mo o hindi ganyan.”

“Wow, seryoso sa panliligaw.”

“Hoy, seryoso naman talaga ako sa’yo ‘no!”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun doon. “Oo na. O tapos?”

“Ayun. Sabi niya hindi raw kita madadaan sa mga panlilibre o kaya usap-usap o kaya date-date kasi manhid ka raw.”

“Kaya pala bukod sa letters may libre ring samgyupsal every 2 weeks ‘no?”

“Oo. Di baleng magutom ako sa mga susunod na araw basta busog ka.”

Sa loob ng isang buwan, iba’t-iba ang laman ng mga isinusulat ni Chanyeol. Random lang. Mga bagay na nangyayari sa kanya sa loob ng isang araw. Naaalala niyang naisulat niya doon noong namatay ‘yung aso niya ng weekend kaya hindi siya nakapasok hanggang Monday. Iyak lang siya nang iyak sa loob ng ilang araw. Ikinwento niya rin ‘yung pag-out of town nila kasama ang mga cute niyang pamangkin. Napilitan lang daw dahil siya ang ginawang family driver. Syempre, nakatanggap noon si Baekhyun ng pasalubong. At noong bumili siya ng gitara? Gagamitin niya raw ‘yon sa panghaharana. Iba-ibang sulat pero parang diary lang naman. Para lang siyang nakikipag-usap sa bestfriend niya. Cool and casual, sabi pa niya.

“Naitago mo pa ba ‘yung mga ‘yon?”

“Hmmm. Sa totoo lang, muntik ko na maitapon ‘yung unang sulat.”

“Grabe ka naman. Bakit mo naman itatapon? Normal lang naman nakalagay doon ah.”

“E, kasi hindi ko gets kung bakit ka sumusulat. Di mo naman nilagay doon. Basta nagkkwento ka lang.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. Oo nga naman. Nagkwento lang kasi talaga siya sa unang sulat. Hindi siya umamin o nagsabi ng kahit ano tungkol sa feelings niya. Basta sa dulo, sinabi lang niya na ‘wag sanang itapon kasi raw may mga kasunod pa.

“Baka kasi matakot ka o ma-awkward kapag nag-confess ako kaagad. E hindi naman tayo palaging nag-uusap, diba? I mean, teka, close na ba tayo nung mga panahon na ‘yon?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. Totoo kasing confusing ang sitwasyon nila. Nag-uusap sila nang pakonti-konti sa klase. Lumalabas-labas kapag napapasama sa grupo. But other than that, wala na. Very minimal interactions. Ni hindi nga niya inexpect na magiging sila talaga ni Baekhyun. Kung babalikan kasi talaga niya ‘yung dati, at kahit sino pa ang magsabi, wala, malabo talaga.

“Dahil ba hindi kita laging kinakausap kaya ‘di mo alam kung friends ba tayo or what?”

“Oo. Sungit mo e.”

“You know I’m not!”

“B. Masungit ka, tanggapin mo na.”

Eventually, they really became friends. As in, friends. May nangyari kasi noon sa kanya, dahilan para maging close talaga sila ni Baekhyun. After that incident, lagi na silang magkasama. Kain kung saan-saan, gala kapag free time, o kaya minsan magkasamang nag-aaral. Still, friends pa rin talaga. Maybe there’s a malice on his part because he has a little crush on him even from the start. But it was during that time kung saan mas lalo niyang nakilala si Baekhyun. At ibang-iba. Ibang-iba ang Baekhyun na nakilala niya nang lubos kaysa sa Baekhyun na ipinapakita nito sa mga tao sa paligid niya.

“Kung masungit ako, edi hindi sana kita kinausap noon!”

“O kita mo, nagagalit ka na kaagad ngayon”, sabay tawang pang-asar ni Chanyeol. “O, joke lang baka mapikon ka na naman.” At alam niyang isang halik sa noo ang katapat kapag malapit nang mabwisit ang boyfriend.

The realization that he loves Baekhyun came sooner than he expected. The acknowledgment of his feelings was easy.

What made it difficult was the next step. Kasi, paano ba ‘yun? Pagkatapos mong malaman na mahal mo ang isang tao, pagkatapos mong tanggapin sa sarili mo ‘yung nararamdaman mo, ano bang dapat sunod na gawin? May step by step guide ba sa pagkakaroon ng emosyon?

Because after the realization comes the fear from everything. Nakakatakot na baka wala namang patunguhan. Nakakatakot na baka hindi tanggapin ng tao. Nakakatakot ang susunod na emosyon. Chanyeol came to a point where he didn’t know what to do. Hindi siya nawawala. Hindi niya lang alam ang gagawin. The initial feelings he had for Baekhyun during that time was so deep that fear became the next default emotion.

“Ikaw nga ‘tong masungit. Pinagbintangan mo pa ako.”

“Ha?”

“Naalala mo nung time na ‘di mo ako pinapansin? Almost 2 weeks ‘yon. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako ka-anxious. Lagi akong naiiyak kapag nagtatanong si Kyungsoo kung bakit di mo na ako kinakausap. I thought...”

Chanyeol remembers it of course. Iyon naman kasi talaga ang ginawa niya — dumistansya. He needed time to breathe, relax and calm down. Bago kasi sa pakiramdam. He may not be new to the concept of relationship but it’s the feelings that are difficult to grasp. Hindi niya maintindihan. Hindi niya mahawakan.

Kay Baekhyun siya unang nakaramdam ng ganoon. Sa loob ng halos dalawang linggo, umiwas siya rito. Konting usap, konting gala na lang ang ginawa nila. Pero syempre, hindi rin naman niya ito natiis. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay bumalik na rin ang pag-iisip niya nang matino. Walang mangyayari kung magpapalunod siya sa takot.

“Sorry na. Diba, I explained it to you before. I just...didn’t know what to do. I was scared, B. And sorry if that triggered something to you. I’m sorry.”

Medyo ironic. Siguro, wala sa personality ni Chanyeol ang matakot sa ganoong bagay. Pero patunay din ito na wala talagang pinipiling tao pagdating sa takot na dala ng bagong damdamin — ng pag-ibig.

Baekhyun’s expression softens at what he just said. Mula sa pagkakahiga nito sa lap niya ay bigla itong umupo at tinabihan si Chanyeol sa pagsandal sa headboard. He embraced the taller and gave a peck on his lips.

“I know. I know. You were so brave, Mahal. Thank you.” And, another kiss.

After distancing himself, hindi rin naging madali ang pag-uusap nila ulit ni Baekhyun. Turns out, siya naman ang lumalayo sa kanya. It was so awkward. For a moment, he’s scared that he ruined everything because of him. Running circles, sabi nga nila. Doon niya naisip na tanungin si Kyungsoo and that was also the time he decided to give letters.

“Ang tanga ko pala noon ‘no?”

“Bakit naman?” Magkatabi na silang nakahiga at nakaharap sa isa’t-isa. Chanyeol is stroking Baekhyun’s cheeks lovingly while the latter is looking at him with nothing but fondness in his eyes. In love, very much in love.

“I didn’t realize na nahihirapan ka rin. All I ever thought about was my feelings. Hindi ko naisip na nasasaktan na rin pala kita. Minaliit ko yata ‘yung nararamdaman mo.” Ngayon lang din naman naisip ni Chanyeol ang bagay na iyan. Mabuti na rin talaga at nakakapag-usap sila ng ganito ngayon.

The smaller didn’t answer and just smiled at him.

“Akala ko kasi hindi ka maaapektuhan.”

“No.” Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun habang patuloy naman ang pagpapaliwanag nito sa kanya. “Hindi mo minaliit ‘yung nararamdaman ko. Masyado lang maliit ‘yung tingin mo sa sarili mo.”

“What do you mean?”

“Akala mo hindi ako maaapektuhan kasi naisip mo na sino ka ba naman sa buhay ko? Bakit ako maaapektuhan kung ‘di ka magparamdam ng ilang linggo? Tama ba? Ganyan ‘yung naiisip mo dati diba?”

Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol. As usual, his boyfriend is so good at understanding the complexities of human emotions. Kahit sa mga simpleng bagay, he’ll know the cause of your feelings.

“Yeah, right. But! In my defense, hindi rin naman kasi kita kayang basahin during that time.”

“Touché.”

They laughed in unison. Silly things. Silly couple. Sa totoo lang, this is quite a milestone for them — Baekhyun, being open and chatty like this and Chanyeol, being comfortable talking to his boyfriend. May mga pinagbago na talaga kung ikukumpara noong nag-uumpisa pa lang sila, noong nagkakapaan pa ng nararamdaman, noong nagkakalituhan pa sa damdamin, at noong naghihirap pang umamin. Ganoon naman diba? May madali ba sa umpisa?

“Thank you, B.” Ilang segundo rin silang nakatitig sa isa’t-isa bago magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“I don’t know, really. For accepting me...my feelings? For accepting me...into your life? For loving me. Yeah...for loving me, i...guess?”

Nakikita ni Chanyeol na nangingilid na ang luha ni Baekhyun pero alam niyang hindi ito iiyak. Alam niyang gagawin nito ang lahat para pigilan ang luha. Sa halip, hinalikan lang siya nito — mariin, puno ng damdamin.

“Ako pa yata ang dapat magpasalamat. I won’t be a better person if not because of you.”

Ngayon, mukhang siya na pala ang iiyak. Minsan lang magsabi ng nararamdaman si Baekhyun pero laging tagos sa puso, puro, buo, puno ng sinseridad.

“I love you, Yeol.”

And that’s how the first tear fell. Bakit? Hindi niya sigurado. Baka dahil masarap pakinggan, masarap paniwalaan. O baka dahil may takot. Baka huli na. Baka ito na ‘yun. Kailan pa ba naging katumbas ng ‘mahal kita’ ang ‘paalam’?

Niyakap lang siya ni Baekhyun habang natatawa. “Nag-i love you lang ako, naiyak ka na. Iyakin ka talaga, damulag.”

“I love you too, B”, he said while sniffling.

Pero sa likod noon ay may nakabinbin na bakit. _Kung mahal mo pala ako, bakit?_

×××

_“Bakit aloof ka sa mga tao?”_

_It was during their first official date when Chanyeol decided to drop the question. Ilang beses niyang inisip kung paano ba dapat niya ito itanong kay Baekhyun, kung ano ba ang mga tamang salita, o kung ano ba talaga mismo ang dapat niyang itanong. Minsan, sa sobrang dami niyang gustong malaman sa boyfriend (oo, boyfriend dahil sinagot na siya nito sa wakas) hindi na niya alam kung paano o kung dapat pa ba talaga niya itong tanungin. Alam naman kasi ni Chanyeol na kung may gustong sabihin si Baekhyun tungkol sa sarili niya, hindi niya ito kailangang usisain dahil magkukusa siyang ikwento ito sa kanya. Tulad nga ng lagi niyang sinasabi, basta kung kailan siya handa, hihintayin niya._

_“Aloof?”_

_Nararamdaman niyang parang ayaw itong sagutin ni Baekhyun. Umiwas ito ng tingin at saka patuloy na naglakad. Katatapos lang kasi nilang kumain at papunta na sila sa bookstore. Mabuti na lang at hindi sobrang init nang mga oras na iyon. May araw ng kaunti pero hindi naman gaanong maulap. Hindi rin matao sa lugar na iyon dahil malayo-layo ito mula sa kalsada. Sakto talaga para sa paglalakad._

_“Oo. Napapansin ko lang naman.”_

_Nanahimik si Baekhyun nang ilang segundo at parang gusto na lang magpalamon ni Chanyeol sa lupa. Maling-mali siguro na tinanong niya ito. Wrong timing. Wrong place. Wrong situation. Basta, mali. Hindi na dapat siya nakiusisa._

_“Bakit ko kailangang makipagusap sa mga taong dadaan lang naman sa buhay ko?”_

_Okay..._

  
_Hindi gaanong inexpect ni Chanyeol ‘yung sagot na ‘yun. Simpleng “ayoko lang” ang inaasahan niyang sasabihin ni Baekhyun, o kaya hindi siya sagutin, iwasan ang tanong at magbanggit ng ibang topic. Hindi ‘yung ganito na parang malaki talaga ang hinanakit sa mga tao — may pinanggalingan, may lalim._

_“A-ano?”_

_“I’m tired of meeting temporary people. Makikipagkaibigan ka tapos bandang huli makakalimutan niyo rin ang isa’t-isa. Diba? Ganon naman ‘yon?”_

_Medyo na-lolost si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, hindi na niya alam kung anong susunod na sasabihin kay Baekhyun. Magbibiro ba siya para gumaan ang mood? Magtatanong ba siya ulit? O baka mas mabuting wag na lang magsalita._

_“Baek, gusto mo ba ng ice cream?”_

_At hindi na rin niya alam kung may braincells ba siya. Kung bakit sa dinami-dami ng pwede niyang sabihin, iyan pa. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun, napataas ang kilay, at saka ngumiti. Kung bakit? He doesn’t know, pero parang tama naman yata na ito ‘yung tinanong niya._

_May nadaanan din kasi silang ice cream shop kaya bumalik sila nang ilang hakbang papunta roon. And he knows how much his little one loves this. Hindi lang siguro obvious with his personality but Baekhyun has a sweet tooth. Well, it’s Chanyeol’s first discovery about him after all. Imposible talagang makalimutan._

_Nang makaorder na ay pumwesto sila sa medyo secluded na area. Tahimik. Hindi sila madadaan-daanan. Makakapag-usap sila ng matino at ‘yun ay kung itutuloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya._

_It was after a few scoops nang magsalita si Baekhyun._

_“Ikaw? Bakit ang hilig mo makipag-usap sa mga tao? Kahit sa mga bagong kilala mo pa lang?”_

_Oh, right. Syempre hindi naman pwedeng siya lang ang magtatanong._

_“Mas madali. Siguro kasi nga irregular student ako diba? Wala akong choice kundi makipag-usap para makasurvive sa mga classes. Kung hindi, paano ako makakakuha ng info about sa subject or sa professor? And, I don’t know but talking to people is a natural thing to me.”_

_Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun habang patuloy pa rin ang pag-kain sa banana split._

_“Kaya marami kang friends.”_

_“Yup. Dumami nang dumami. Ikaw ba naman kada subject, iba-ibang course.”_

_“Sana tumakbo kang president ng student council ‘no?”_

_“Di bale na. Okay na ako sa gwapo lang”, sabay kindat niya kay Baekhyun na inirapan lang siya._

_Pareho silang natahimik. Nagpatuloy na lang sila sa pag-kain at paminsa’y napapatingin sa mga taong pumapasok sa shop. Chanyeol didn’t want to break the silence. Okay na siguro ‘yon. Ayaw niyang mamilit. Ayaw din naman niyang maging uncomfortable si Baekhyun sa tanong niya._

_“Alam mo ba na nagkakilala kami ni Kyungsoo dahil sa crayons.”_

_Story time. And he, always, always likes this. Baekhyun has interesting stories at masaya na siyang tagapakinig lang._

_“May epal na bata na kinuha ‘yung krayola ko kasi bali-bali na ‘yung sa kanya. Gusto niya raw ‘yung maganda. Di ‘ata mahal ng mama niya ‘yon.”_

_Napangiti naman si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga pwedeng walang witty remarks si Baekhyun sa mga short stories niya._

_“So ayun, dahil inagaw ng mag_ _aling kong kaklase ‘yung crayons ko, to the rescue si Soo. Mind you ha. Mas malaki ‘yung batang ‘yon kaysa sa kanya. Pero isang killer eyes lang, ibinalik niya na ‘yung crayons ko. May extra pencil pa. Oha.”_

_“Ganon kalakas si Kyungsoo?”, sabay tawa ni Chanyeol._

_“Oo. Ganon kalakas ‘yung epekto ng mga mata niya.”_

_Habang nagkkwento si Baekhyun, kitang-kita ni Chanyeol na masaya ito. Mula sa mga mata hanggang sa maliliit na ngiti nito, alam niya na isa itong magandang alaala para sa kanya._

_“Pero alam mo ba kung sino ‘yung nagbigay ng lapis?”_

_“Sino?”_

_“Yung bestfriend ng batang kumuha ng crayons ko. Natakot yata kay Kyungsoo kaya pati lapis niya ibinigay na. Pagkatapos noon, naging magkakaibigan na kaming tatlo.”_

_“So, iniwanan niya ‘yung palaaway niyang bestfriend para sumama sa inyo?”_

_Chanyeol really finds it amusing. Nakakatuwa na may mga ganitong kwento si Baekhyun sa kanya._

_“Oo. Ilang taon din kaming naging magkakaibigan. Pero...umalis din siya.”_

_Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot kaya hinayaan lang niyang magpatuloy sa pagkukwento si Baekhyun._

_“Close na close kami ‘nun. Maraming schoolworks ‘yang si Soo kasi nga part siya ng student council dati pa man. Kapag may gusto akong puntahan, hindi siya naisasama. Ako kasi talaga promodor sa galaan sa’ming tatlo.” Nakangiti pa ito habang nagkukwento. Baka masaya talaga siya noong mga panahong ‘yon._

_But Chanyeol can barely imagine an outgoing and carefree Baekhyun. ‘Yung tipong siya pa ang magyayaya ng gala. ‘Yung laging number one sa pagpunta kung saan-saan. Nanghihinayang siya at hindi man lang niya naabutan ang dating Baekhyun. Sayang, kasi kung maaga-aga sana, baka hindi siya ganito ngayon. Baka kahit papaano, may naitulong._

_Pero higit sa lahat, nalulungkot siya para sa kanya. Nakakalungkot dahil nawala ang dating Baekhyun._

_“Jongdae and I were very close. Para na nga kaming magkapatid. Kilala na siya sa bahay kasi minsan kapag trip namin, nagssleepover sya. Ganon din naman ako sa family nila. Laro lang ng videogames, nood ng movies, o kaya kwentuhan lang. Mga normal shits, ganyan.”_

_“And, Kyungsoo was so busy back then?”_

_“Oo, kaya madalang lang namin siyang nakakasama. Pero okay lang, kasi sa school magkakasama pa rin naman kami. Sa mga outside gala lang hindi.”_

_“Buti, hindi siya nagselos?”_

_“Sino? Kyungsoo?”_

_Tumango lang si Chanyeol at saka natawa si Baekhyun._

_“Hindi. Never siyang nagselos.”_

_“Paano mo nalaman? Malay mo, ‘di niya lang sinabi sa’yo.”_

_“Tahimik lang si Soo. But I know everything about him just like he is to me. It doesn’t look like it but we tell everything about each other. Weird ba?” Baekhyun chuckled. And by this time, nakakadalawang order na siya ng banana split, which is Chanyeol’s favorite by the way. Siya ang nagrecommend sa boyfriend para naman daw may iba siyang makain sa ice cream shops. Paborito nga kasi niya. Pero ngayon, mukhang napalitan na ito._

_Masarap ang banana split. Pero mas masarap na nakikita ang eye smile ni Baekhyun habang masayang kumakain nito._

_“Besides, kapag magkakasama kaming tatlo, wala namang na-oop! Grabe ka! Told you, we’re brothers. Lunod lang si Soo sa acads minsan, ganyan talaga kapag magaling. Kami ni Dae, magaling lang sa kalokohan.”_

_Baekhyun is laughing. He is laughing. Totoong-totoo. Napakasarap tingnan. Napakasarap pakinggan._

_“What...happened to him?”_

_“Jongdae?”, and that’s how his smile falters._

  
_Isang tango na lang ulit ang naibigay ni Chanyeol. Kinakabahan siya sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Oo, sila na. Oo, sinagot na siya nito. Pero napakarami pa rin kasing mga bagay na hindi nila alam sa isa’t-isa. Nag-uumpisa pa lang naman sila kaya hindi rin talaga maiwasan ang pagkapa sa iniisip ng bawat isa. They’re comfortable with each other, yes. But it’s just a few weeks after their relationship and he knows that a tinge of awkwardness will still be there. Ngayon, sinusubukan lang naman niya kung kaya na ba ni Baekhyun maging buong-buong komportable sa kanya. Kung hindi, ayos lang, hindi siya mamimilit. Maghihintay siya._

_“Jongdae...I will never forget him. Everytime na kailangan ko ng kausap about everything I’m going through, palagi siyang nandiyan. Kahit nga feeling ko wala namang kwenta ‘yung sinasabi ko, game pa rin siyang makinig sa’kin. Silang dalawa ni Soo, napakabait nila. Minsan, sa kanila ko pa nararamdaman ang mga bagay na ‘di maiparamdam ng pamilya ko.”_

_Napakaraming bagay ang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Chanyeol ngayon. His boyfriend is pouring his heart out and he’s more than ready to embrace everything. Pero bakit parang ang hirap hawakan? Bakit parang nahihirapan siyang abutin ang lahat ng ito?_

_Just how much pain has he been through? _

_Gaano ba kalalim ang isang Baekhyun Byun?_

_“He left. Eventually. Hindi rin namin alam ang _ _nangyari. Pagkatapos ng graduation noong highschool, umalis sila ng family niya for a vacation lang daw sa Canada. Months lang dapat ‘yun. Parang 3 months or 6? ‘Di ko na matandaan. Nag-uusap pa kami ‘nun through chat or videocall. Nagseset pa kami ng date para magkakasama kaming tatlo. May friendsary pa nga kaming nalalaman.”_

_Chanyeol didn’t interrupt him but he made sure to always keep an eye contact to assure him that he’s there, listening._

_“It went on for almost a year. Na-delay kasi nang na-delay ang pag-uwi nila rito...until his family decided na doon na tumira for good. Wala naman daw problema sa studies since graduate na siya and stable na rin naman na ang ate niya. Smooth ang naging transition nila roon. It was good for Jongdae, really good... But not for us... Or for me siguro.”_

_Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun bago ipinagpagpatuloy ang pagkukwento._

_“You know what’s funny? We didn’t even notice that we’re slowly drifting apart. Kung nag-uusap man kami, very minimal na lang. Hi, hello, kumusta sila tita, anong ginagawa sa buhay — pero natatapos din kaagad ang usapan. Until there were no more videocalls or chats, no more friendsary celebrations. The only update we can get from him is when he decides to post something sa mga social media accounts niya. Konting comments, likes, ganyan... hanggang sa wala na talagang pag-uusap. Huli kaming nag-usap, almost a year ago. But, at least, friends pa rin kami sa Facebook.”_

_Baekhyun tried to laugh off his last statement but he failed miserably. Malinaw na malinaw, kitang-kita — Chanyeol can still hear the loneliness._

_“We grew apart. Safe sigurong sabihin ‘yun ‘no? Kyungsoo...well, Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo. Naramdaman ko rin naman na nalungkot siya ‘nung umpisa. Tulad ko. Nahirapan kaming tanggapin kasi, iba e, iba talaga kapag magkakasama kami. You can’t imagine the experiences we had. It’s...it’s beyond the good times. Sa lahat ng pagkakataon ng buhay namin, nandoon siya. Kapag galit ako sa mundo, kaya niya akong pakalmahin. Kapag pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo, kaya niyang patawanin.”_

_“Did you...try to talk to him again?”_

_“I...we did. Oo. Nagchachat pa rin kami sa kanya before. Wala lang. Random messages. I miss you ganyan. Pero wala kaming natatanggap na replies. Minsan nakikita naming na-sseen niya, minsan inbox-zoned.”_

_Chanyeol thinks there’s something that doesn’t click here._

_“Bakit? Nalaman niyo ba ‘yung rason?”_

_“That’s the thing. We didn’t know the reason. Ilang beses din naming inisip ni Soo kung may nasabi ba kaming hindi maganda. Naisip nga namin kung hindi ba namin siya nabati noong birthday niya pero siya nga pala ‘yung hindi sumipot sa videocall session namin. Wala. Hindi namin alam. At hindi namin nalaman.”_

_Hindi na talaga alam ni Chanyeol kung anong sasabihin. Kasi paano? Bakit? Pati siya naguguluhan na._

_“Baliw talaga ‘yon. ‘Di man lang nagpaalam na aalis na siya, na ayaw na pala niya sa’min. Pero naisip ko rin, paano rin ba niya gagawin ‘yun diba? Paano mo ba sasabihin na ayaw mo na? Sabi ni Soo, baka ‘di rin niya sinasadya. Wala namang may kasalanan. Ginawa naman namin ang lahat para makausap siya ulit. Pero wala e, baka ayaw na talaga niya.”_

_“Hanggang ngayon ba wala na talaga siyang paramdam sa inyo?”_

_“No. Nothing. But we know na may boyfriend na siya doon. He also has his new set of friends. We can see in his posts. And we’re happy for him. Nung una, medyo nagagalit pa kami ni Soo. We’re also confused. Ang daming questions sa utak namin. Pero ang galing niya kasi natanggap din niya kaagad. Ako lang ‘yung hindi nakausad. But I’m not mad at Jongdae. I can’t. We just grew apart, right? I mean, how can you be mad at something that’s inevitable?”_

_Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun matapos nitong magsalita. Tinitingnan niya kung iiyak ba ito. Malungkot ang mga mata niya kanina habang nagkukwento. Mukha ngang paiyak na. But to his surprise, tumayo pa ito at nagsabing oorder lang daw siya ulit ng pangatlong serving niya ng banana split. Tinanong pa nga siya kung may gusto daw ba siyang kainin._

_Sa bigat ng mga sinabi ng boyfriend, hindi niya alam kung paanong i-aabsorb ang lahat ng narinig. Alam na niya ngayon ang rason kung bakit ganoon siya makitungo sa mga tao o kung bakit minsan, ayaw makitungo. Pero ngayon, hindi naman din niya alam kung ano ang dapat gawin sa impormasyong nakuha. Ano nga ba kasing dapat gawin? Saan mag-uumpisa? Paano uumpisahan?_

  
_“Tara, lakad-lakad na tayo?”_

_Pagdating nito, take-out cups na ang dala. Mag-aalas singko na rin pala kaya papalubog na ang araw. Hindi na lang sila nagpunta ng bookstore dahil pasara na rin ito kaya napagpasyahan na lang nilang umuwi na muna._

_“O, kumusta naman ang pakikinig sa sob story ko?”, matawa-tawa nitong tanong habang tuloy pa rin ang paglantak sa matamis niyang kinakain._

_Chanyeol stopped walking and turned sideways para harapin si Baekhyun. The latter stopped eating and questioningly looked at him. Mabuti na lang at paubos na ang ice cream. Maya-maya’y hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay nito, dahan-dahan, habang nakatingin sa kanya na para bang nanghihingi ng permiso. Hindi naman ito nakasagot agad dahil mukhang nagulat sa ginawa niya. Unang beses din naman kasi niyang hahawakan ang kamay nito. He always thinks that Baekhyun has a beautiful hand and dainty fingers. Ilang beses din niyang pinangarap hawakan ang mga iyon habang iniisip kung gaano ito kalambot. A small dream coming to life._

_When he deemed that it was a positive response from the smaller, he slowly intertwined their fingers and continued walking as if nothing happened. Derecho lang ang tingin niya, natatakot sa reaksyon, at the same time, nahihiya. Unknowingly, Baekhyun is smiling the whole time._

_“Wag mo na ulit gagawin sa susunod ‘yan ha.” It was Chanyeol who broke the silence._

_“Ha? Gagawin ang?”_

_“Ayan. ‘Yung nagpapan_ _ggap na natatawa sa bagay na hindi mo naman kinatutuwa.”_

_Si Baekhyun naman ang napatigil sa paglalakad. Paglingon ni Chanyeol, nakatingin lang ito sa kanya, mangiyak-ngiyak na._

_“Wag mong gawing joke ang nararamda_ _man mo. Kahit gaano pa kababaw sa tingin mo ‘yan.”_

_“Yeol...”_

_“Baek, I know we’re just starting and it could really be hard for you. I just want you to be open with me as long as you’re comfortable with it. I want you to feel that I’m always here for you, ha. Whatever it is, basta komportable kang sabihin, sabihin mo lang, pakikinggan ko, iintindihin ko.”_

_Baekhyun can’t say anything kaya tumango na lang ito. Chanyeol leaned in to cup his cheeks. His boyfriend has the most beautiful eyes he had seen. It may not always be expressive but if you delve deeply into it, you can see the emotions resting behind those eyes._

_“Thank you, Yeol. Thank you.”_

_“Para saan?”_

_“Sa ngayon. Sa lahat.”_

_Chanyeol smiled before placing a chaste kiss on the smaller’s forehead._

_“Buti na lang talaga cute ka”, sabay bigay ng isang mahigpit na yakap kay Baekhyun._

_“Naka-ilan ka ngayon ha. May bayad na ‘to sa susunod.” Damang-dama niya ang ngiti ni Baekhyun kahit nakasubsob ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya. Sana lang, hindi siya gaanong maingayan sa pagkabog nito._

_Napakarami pa niyang gustong sabihin. Na hindi naman lahat umaalis. O baka dapat na rin talaga silang umalis. Na sa tuwing may umaalis, may dumarating. Na minsan nasa desisyon ng tao ang pag-alis. O baka rin hindi. Napakarami pa niyang gustong sabihin, pero hindi, wag na muna siguro._

_“Basta ba mayayakap kita nang ganito.”_

_×××_

Chanyeol is a heavy sleeper, kabaliktaran ni Baekhyun na kaunting buntong-hininga lang e magigising na, pwera na lang kung pagod ito. Kaya naman hindi na siya nagulat nang makitang gising na ang boyfriend at mukhang naroon na sa kitchen counter. Nagluluto siguro dahil naririnig niyang nagpiprito. Mabuti na lang talaga at naisipan nilang bumili nang kaunting supplies on the way. Naaamoy na rin niya ang kape. Nakakagising pero tinatamad pa siyang bumangon. Sinilip niya ang orasan sa bedside table. Napapikit na lang siya nang makitang mag-aalas siyete pa lang pala. Isa kasi sa itinerary nila ang pagpunta sa church, bilang Linggo naman. 30 minutes lang ang layo nito mula sa condo kaya kahit umalis sila ng 9:30 ay aabot pa rin. Last morning mass kasi ang dadaluhan nila para sakto na rin na lunchtime pagkatapos.

Gusto niya pang matulog. Antok na antok pa talaga siya. Nauna kasing matulog si Baekhyun sa kanya kagabi. Ang totoo, nakatulugan siya nito habang kinikwentuhan niya ang tungkol sa pag-amin ni Sehun ng feelings niya kay Kyungsoo. Nasa kalagitnaan pa lang siya nang marinig ang mahihinang hilik ni Baekhyun. Sanay naman na siya. Mabilis talagang makatulog ang maliit niyang boyfriend.

Siya lang ang nahirapan kagabi. Hindi niya alam kung anong oras na siya nakatulog. Ala-una? Alas-tres? Hindi na niya matandaan. Ni hindi nga niya alam kung napansin pa ba niya ang oras. Wala naman siyang ginawa. Nag-iisip. Nagmumuni-muni. Pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun o kaya’y inaayos ang kumot dahil minsan, nasisipa niya ito sa likot ba naman matulog.

Sa ilang oras na iyon, wala talaga siyang ibang ginawa kundi tingnan lang nang maigi ang boyfriend. Ang anghel niya kapag natutulog. Aakalain mong hindi nagmumura, hindi pikunin, hindi magagalitin. Ang lambot tingnan ng mga pisngi. Madaya, kasi wala naman talaga siyang skin care routine, tamang hilamos lang pero ganoon kaganda ang kutis. Ang haba na rin pala ng buhok nito. Natatamaan na kasi minsan ang mga mata niya lalo kapag humahangin. Mukhang kailangan nang pagupitan.

Pero naisip din niya, hanggang kailan kaya niya pwedeng titigan nang ganito si Baekhyun? Because he really loves doing this — observing anything and everything about his Baekhyun, asleep or awake.

Gusto niyang nakikita kung paanong minsa’y nagsasalita ito habang tulog. Minsan malambing, minsan galit, minsan naiiyak.

Gusto niyang nakikita kung paanong napapasayaw ito kapag nasasarapan sa kinakain. Magliliwanag muna ang mukha, saka ngingiti, minsan mapapa-wow pa, saka kakain na may pagkalakas-lakas na pag-nguya.

Gusto niyang nakikita kung paanong sinusubukan nitong pigilin ang pagkapikon. Pero halatang-halata dahil nakakuyom ang kamao, may talas ang tingin at halos umusok na ang ilong.

Gusto niyang nakikita si Baekhyun. Sa pagtitig nito sa kawalan, sa pagtawa nang may kalakasan, sa paglukot ng mga ngiti, sa pagkurba ng labi, sa pagkunot ng noo, sa pagsalubong ng mga kilay, sa pagkislap ng mga mata — gusto niyang nakikita si Baekhyun. Sa ano mang aspeto, sa ano mang pagkakataon, sa ano mang uri ng damdamin — gusto niya si Baekhyun.

_Gusto. Mahal._

“Yeol, bangon na. Alam kong gising ka na”, sigaw nito mula sa labas ng kwarto.

Doon lang naputol ang pag-iisip ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi pa rin siya bumabangon. Maaga pa naman. Marami pang oras. Baka pwede pa siyang umidlip.

“Chanyeol...”

Baekhyun called him in a singsong voice. But he knows there’s a little threat in it. Parang sa mga horror movies lang. Maya-maya’y naramdaman niyang parang papalapit ito sa kwarto kaya nagpanggap siyang tulog. Nagtalukbong pa ng kumot para hindi mahuli.

“Mahal...bangon na...”

Sa totoo lang, naiimagine niya ang evil smile ni Baekhyun. Kung madaling-araw niya ‘to ginawa, malamang, nanginginig na siya sa takot.

Paglapit ni Baekhyun, pilit niyang tinatanggal ang kumot samantalang kapit na kapit naman si Chanyeol dito para hindi mahila. Parang mga batang nagtataguan.

“Gising. Gising na sabi e! Ayaw mo ha...”, saka nito dinaganan si Chanyeol na may mahinang pang paglundag kaya napa-aray na lang siya.

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa may tiyan ni Chanyeol. Pareho silang nagtatawanan dahil wala talagang nagpapatalo. They were basically wrestling in this time of the day. Chanyeol continued covering his face with the comforter but his hair, forehead and ears were exposed as the smaller struggled to get him out of it. When Baekhyun saw this opportunity, he cupped the giant’s ears and not so gently tugged the ends of it. Napahiyaw na lang si Chanyeol sabay tingin nang masama sa boyfriend. The latter had this unapologetic, smug smile on his face.

“Yeol, bakit ang laki ng tenga mo ‘no?” That earned him another glare from the taller.

“Ang laki laki, ang laki laki ng tenga mo”, at kinanta niya pa talaga in the tune of bulaklak ng viva hot babes.

Baekhyun laughed at his own joke. And while it is really a music in his ears (Baekhyun’s laugh and not that song), hindi pa rin siya nakapagpigil at binaliktad ang posisyon nilang dalawa. Chanyeol is now hovering above his little evil boyfriend, pinning him down, face dangerously close with each other. Baekhyun is still smiling. Palibhasa, alam niyang hindi naman siya mapipikon sa mga ganito niyang pakulo.

He can see that Baekhyun’s hair is still damped. Kaliligo lang. Kaya pala ang fresh ng amoy. Amoy sago’t gulaman. Lasang vanilla. Naka-puting t-shirt at boxers lang ito. At nang tingnan niyang mabuti, mukhang sa kanya pa pala ‘yung t-shirt. Kaya pala, kitang-kita ang collarbones at balikat niya.

“Sa susunod, may bayad na ‘yang pag-arkila mo sa mga damit ko”, he said while leaning slowly into the smaller’s ear, whispering in a very low voice. He felt Baekhyun’s breath hitching. He smiled. Revenge time. But since he positioned himself closely on Baekhyun’s neck, mas naaamoy niya ito.

At para siyang nalalasing.

Wala yatang alak ang makakapagpalasing sa kanya nang ganito. Baekhyun’s scent is nothing but sweet, he wanted to drink it all in.

“Good morning, B”, he said as he placed tiny kisses in the smaller’s jaw, moving above until he reached his ear. He kissed the tip of it, letting it linger there for a while. He inhaled his pleasant smell, basking in it. He thinks that if this is one way of getting drunk, he’s honored to be an alcoholic.

It was indeed a sensual gesture, but it all stopped when Chanyeol decided to bite his boyfriend’s ears.

“Aray!”

Tawa lang nang tawa si Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang ekspresyon ni Baekhyun. Mukha na kasi siyang mananapak pero hindi nito magawa dahil inipit niya ang mga braso nito.

“Gago ka! Gago ka talaga!”

Sa katatawa niya ay nakawala rin si Baekhyun kaya pinaghahampas na siya nito ngayon ng unan. Medyo namumula pa rin ang tenga nito, nadiinan yata niya sa pagkagat.

“Sorry na, sorry na B. Nanggigil lang ako”, matawa-tawa pa rin niyang sabi. Hindi pa rin tumigil kakahampas si Baekhyun kaya hinawakan na niya ang dalawang kamay nito sabay hatak sa kanya, dahilan para mahiga siya sa dibdib niya. Niyakap na lang niya ito saka hinalikan sa ulo.

“Sorry na, love you”, he said while smiling.

“Ang sakit, gago ka. Ang tagal mo pang kinagat.”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at patuloy pa ring nakayakap sa boyfriend. The smaller is just beneath him, right under his chin, pouting cutely at him.

“Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo pang bumangon. Baka ma-late tayo. Nagluto na nga ako lahat-lahat.”

“Tinatamad pa ako”, Chanyeol said while kissing Baekhyun’s pouty lips.

“At bakit ba nanghahalik ka nang nanghahalik ha!”

“Ikaw kaya ‘tong nanghihingi ng kiss kagabi.”

“Ha? Pinagsasabi mo dyan? Lasing ka ba?”

Oo, kanina. Gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol na halos malasing siya kanina sa amoy niya.

“Nagsalita ka kaya nung natutulog ka. Nag-i love you ka pa nga tapos sabi mo, kiss ko?”

Natatawa pa siya habang sinasabi ito pero bigla rin siyang nahinto nang magsalita si Baekhyun.

“Sigurado ka bang ikaw sinasabihan ko?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer but instead, he pulled Baekhyun a little so that they’re facing each other. His little boyfriend is still smiling mischievously.

“Ako lang, walang iba”, he said as he fervently kissed his Baekhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

Matanda na ang simbahan pero iba pa rin ang kagandahang taglay nito. Gawa sa bato, matayog, at halatang-halata ang kalumaan. Mamula-mula ang kulay dahil sa natural na itsura ng mga bato kaya parang lalong nakakadagdag sa init ng panahon. Malalaki ang pinto at bintana na para bang iniimbitahan ang bawat isa na pumasok, magnilay, at manalangin.

Napakaraming tao. Makulay ang lugar dahil sa mga lobo, laruan, pagkain at iba-ibang gamit na patok sa mga bata. Maingay, hindi lang dahil sa tunog ng kampana kundi dahil na rin sa mga nagbebenta ng sampagita. Paglabas nga ni Baekhyun ng sasakyan ay kaagad siyang nilapitan ng isang batang babae at inalok ng itinitinda nito. Kitang-kita naman ni Chanyeol kung paanong nanlambot si Baekhyun rito at agad na napabili ng limang tali ng sampagita kahit hindi niya sigurado kung may paglalagyan ba nito sa condo. Isang ngiti naman ang nakuha niya mula sa bata.

Napakagulong tingnan kung tutuusin ngunit mararamdaman talaga na araw ito ng pagsisimba, araw ng mga pamilya. Kasabay ng masiglang tao sa paligid ay siyang lakas nang tirik ng araw. Mabuti na rin at nakikisama ang panahon. Maaliwalas. Buháy.

Sa tuwing may pupuntahan kasi silang bagong lugar ni Baekhyun, hindi pwedeng hindi sila dadaan sa simbahan. Matapat man ng Linggo o kahit anong araw, sinisigurado nilang nakakabisita sila roon. Kung swerte at bukás, makakapasok sila para magdasal kahit saglit o kaya naman magtirik ng kandila. Pareho naman silang hindi galing sa mga relihiyosong pamilya pero alam niya na gustung-gusto talaga ng boyfriend ang pagbisita sa mga simbahan. Iba raw sa pakiramdam. Minsan, tinanong niya si Baekhyun tungkol sa “pakiramdam” na ‘yon, napailing lang ito at sinabing hindi rin daw talaga niya ma-eexplain nang maayos. Basta, nararamdaman niya lang.

“First time nating pumunta rito, mag-wish ka”, pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun. Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol. Kapag daw kasi unang beses mong pumunta sa simbahan at humiling ka, matutupad ito. Tried and tested na raw ng boyfriend. At hindi niya alam pero parang gusto niyang kapitan ang hiling na gagawin niya.

Nakahanap sila ng pwesto sa may bandang unahan. Malalaki ang mga electric fan ng simbahan kaya kahit maraming tao ay hindi rin naman ganoon kainit. Bukas ang mga bintana kaya may preskong hangin din na pumapasok. Maliwanag sa loob nito. Kagaya sa labas, buháy at maaliwalas.

Nang mag-umpisa ang misa ay hindi na sila nag-uusap. Tahimik lang silang nakinig sa homily, paminsan-minsa’y nakikitawa sa mga anecdotes ng pari. Nakakatuwa kasi ang sermon nito, madaldal, maraming kwento. Pinakinggan nilang maigi mula sa mga nakakaaliw niyang short stories hanggang sa makabuluhang bagay na konektado sa mga ito. Naisip ni Chanyeol na gawa na rin siguro na mukhang bata pa kaya bibo magsalita at hindi nakakaantok. Natuwa rin siyang pinapanood si Baekhyun na nawawala ang ngiti kapag tumatawa at may kasabay pang hampas sa bawat halakhak nito.

Sa totoo lang, magkahalong saya at pangamba ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ngayon. Hindi tulad dati. Noong bata pa kasi siya at puro pagharot lang ang nasa utak, paborito niyang parte ng pagsisimba ang “Ama Namin” lalo na kung kasama niya ang crush niya. Pakiramdam niya, blessing ang ganoong bagay. Pagkakataon na dapat ay kinukuha. Pero sa dami ng beses na kinanta nila iyon, ngayon lang siguro naging ganoon kahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Hanggang matapos ang kanta ay hawak pa rin niya ito kaya nagtatakang napatingin na lang sa kanya ang boyfriend. Pinilit pa nga nitong tanggalin pero hindi siya nagpatinag at mas lalo lang hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak.

Nang magsabihan sila ng “peace be with you”, the smaller gave him his sweetest smile while mouthing an “i love you”.

Halos maiyak si Chanyeol noong mga oras na iyon. Napakagandang tingnan ni Baekhyun — kalmado, may ngiti sa labi, may saya sa mata. At gusto niyang maalala ito. Gusto niyang maalala ang masayang Baekhyun.

“I love you...I love you, B”, bulong niya sabay akap at halik sa noo nito. Magkahalo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. _Masaya_. Masaya lang ba? Hindi niya sigurado. Parang kulang yata ang salitang masaya. Hindi niya maipaliwanag. Isa ito sa mga pagkakataong hindi niya naiintindihan ang nararamdaman kapag tinitingnan si Baekhyun. Basta, parang umaapaw. May kung ano na hindi niya mawari. Napakarami niyang gustong sabihin. _Salamat. Mahal kita_. _Salamat. Mahal kita._ Pero kulang. Hindi sapat. Parang laging kulang ang mga salita sa pagpapahayag ng nararamdaman. O baka minsan, hindi talaga sasapat ang mga salita.

Takot. Sa sobrang saya nila nang mga nakaraang araw, nakakalimutan ni Chanyeol kung ano ang naging dahilan ng pagbabakasyon nila. Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala sila nandito para laging magpakasaya. At sa ngayon, natatakot siya. Nakakatakot na baka biglang bawiin. Nakakatakot na baka biglang huli na pala.

“What’s with the face?”, masyado yatang halata na marami siyang naiisip kaya napansin kaagad ito ng boyfriend. Umiling lang siya at ngumiti sabay halik ulit sa noo nito.

Pagkatapos ng misa ay dumeretso sila sa gilid ng simbahan. Naroon kasi yung lugar na pinagsisindihan ng maliliit ng kandila. Maraming tao kaya naghintay muna sila ng mga natatapos bago nakapagsindi.

Hindi sobrang relihiyoso si Chanyeol. Nagsisimba sila ng buong pamilya lalo noong mga bata pa sila ng ate niya pero hindi naman sila naging parte ng kung anong mga ginagawa talaga sa simbahan. Normal lang na pagbisita tuwing Linggo. Pero ito na siguro ang pinakamahabang pagdadasal niya. Sinabi niya ang mga dapat sabihin. Hiniling na rin niya ang dapat na mahiling. Gusto niya itong kapitan at pagkatiwalaan. Sana talaga totoo ang first time wish na sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

Before they leave the place, his boyfriend made sure to take some photos. Iba-ibang angulo ang kinuhanan, at nagpunta pa sila sa medyo liblib na parte ng simbahan. Kahit mainit, hinayaan at sinamahan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Maaga pa naman at malapit lang din ang pupuntahan nilang kainan.

“Yeol, tara na? Ang init na.”

“Weh? Aalis na tayo? Hindi mo pa nga napipicture-an ‘yung mga lusaw na kandila doon.”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun at natawa naman siya dito.

“Gutom ka na ‘no?”

Naka-pout lang ito habang tumatango. Napa-iling na lang si Chanyeol sabay hawak sa kamay nito.

“Tara na.”

Past 12 na nang makarating sila sa kakainan. It was a small restaurant situated beside a bridge. The place feels cozy with its wooden designs. From their large doors up to the smallest utensil, everything is made from finest woods. It is also well-illuminated as the windows are open and the curtains are dancing with the sway of the wind. Napansin ni Chanyeol na may maliliit na bumbilya na nakasabit sa parang sampayan. Mukhang maganda rin sa lugar na ito kapag gabi. He can imagine how romantic it feels. Today, thankfully, it is not as crowded as he expected. As they walked and find a good spot, he can see a group of people, friends celebrating a birthday, a family with their toddler and a couple talking to the waiter. Hindi pang-sosyalin ang lugar. It was just a nice place that feels homey especially because of its ambiance.

“How did you find this?”

Mukha namang natuwa si Baekhyun sa nakikita, kung hindi ba naman obvious sa ngiti at pagkamangha niya. He knows the little one will love it. Kung siya ay sucker for sunset, Baekhyun loves anything that feels venerable. He loves ancient things. He has a deep sentimental value. Nang tanungin niya pa kung bakit, he said, It’s nice to feel that there was once a story behind those things or places. Maganda man o hindi.

“Saan ko nahanap? Lazada”, matawa-tawang sagot niya sa boyfriend. The latter just punched him lightly in the arm.

“Umayos ka.”

“Syempre, hinanap ko online. Baka kasi magpa-grab food ka nang magpa-grab food. Sulitin na natin habang nandito tayo.”

“Hmmm. Maganda. Doon tayo sa labas pumwesto.”

Kitang-kita kasi ang bridge from the patio area. Mahangin dahil nasa labas sila mismo. Hindi rin gaanong mainit dahil may silong naman. It was really a perfect place to chill, relax and unwind.

Pagkaupo nila ay agad na lumapit ang waiter at si Chanyeol ang nag-decide sa mga kakainin nila. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is already there taking photos of the breathtaking view.

“Hey love, mamaya na picture, pili ka muna rito.”

“Basta marami, gutom ako!” pasigaw na sabi nito kasi nasa kabilang side na siya ng veranda.

“B, lapit muna.”

Wala naman itong nagawa kaya lumapit na rin kay Chanyeol at umorder ng kung anu-ano. Puro lutong bahay ang nasa menu, saktong-sakto sa vibe ng lugar. Based sa reviews, bukod sa magandang view, masasarap din naman daw talaga ang mga pagkain dito.

Pagkaalis ng waiter ay bumalik ulit si Baekhyun sa pagkuha ng pictures. Nanatili namang nakaupo si Chanyeol habang patuloy lang din ang pagmamasid. Nagngangalit ang araw dahil tirik na tirik ito. Pero mabuti na lang din at kahit papaano’y mahangin, hindi gaanong mainit. Napansin niyang libang na libang si Baekhyun sa ginagawa kaya tumayo siya at pinuntahan ito. Medyo nagulat pa ito paglapit niya.

“Marami ka na bang ma-popost sa IG?”

“Nah. Ayoko, for our eyes only lang ‘to.” Chanyeol just smiled while fixing his boyfriend’s hair. Alam niyang hindi talaga ma-post si Baekhyun sa social media. Kung meron man, sobrang kaunti lang. Kadalasan, mga sceneries ang laman ng feed niya.

“Yeol, sa tingin mo, bakit nag-dry ‘yung river dito?”

Humarap si Chanyeol at napatingin na rin sa tulay. Nakasandal kasi siya sa railing pero nakatalikod sa view, samantalang si Baekhyun naman ang derechong nakatingin rito. Kaunti na lang kasi ang tubig ng ilog. Sobrang nipis nito at hindi na dumadaloy. Tuyo na ang malaking bahagi at puro lupa, halaman, at bato na lang ang makikita. Kapag napatingin sa malayo ay makikita ang bundok na malamang ay siyang pinagdadaluyan ng ilog dati. Pero kahit ganito, hindi pa rin nawala ang kagandan ng lugar. Parang naging mas misteryoso ang dating.

“Sabi sa nabasa ko, malaking ilog daw talaga ito dati. Malinaw ang tubig, may mga naglalaba, may mga naliligo. Dinadayo minsan kasi nga maganda talaga siya. Tapos ayan, may tulay pa. Kaya minsan ‘yung mga bumibyahe, humihinto muna rito para tumingin.”

Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun para ipakitang nakikinig siya kahit paminsan-minsa’y kumukuha ng litrato.

“Kaso, nagkaroon yata nang mahabang drought. Hirap na hirap daw ‘yung mga tao kasi syempre walang tubig. Tag-gutom din daw noon. Matagal bago umulan. Kung umuulan man, pakonti-konti lang tapos saglit lang din. Hanggang ganyan, nakita na lang nila na parang unti-unti nga raw nawawala ‘yung tubig. Parang naging stagnant muna siya hanggang sa ayan, ganyan na.”

Hindi muna sumagot si Baekhyun kaya nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

Pagtingin niya kay Baekhyun, napansin niyang nakatitig pa rin ito sa tulay. Medyo tulala at mukhang may malalim na iniisip. At inasahan na niya ang susunod nitong sasabihin.

_“I guess, everything really comes to an end huh.”_

×××

Kung may magtatanong kay Chanyeol kung paano sila nagsimula ni Baekhyun, ang una niya sigurong sasabihin ay “huwag umasa”.

Huwag umasa dahil hindi naman sila nag-umpisa na tulad ng mga napapanood nila sa mga drama at pelikula. Huwag umasa dahil wala namang magiging espesyal sa paningin ng ibang tao, kahit na para sa kanya, ito na yata ang isa sa mga pinakaespesyal na nangyari sa buhay niya. Huwag umasa dahil wala naman dapat na inaasahan sa pakikinig ng kwento. Mas maganda siguro kapag walang pangunguna. Mas masarap siguro kapag malayang nilalasap ang bawat pangyayari.

Ganoon kasi sila nag-umpisa. Simple. Walang fireworks, walang ulan, walang payong, walang nadudulas, walang sinasalo, walang biglaang ganap. Kung paanong nangyayari ang mga ordinaryong bagay sa araw-araw — ganoon. Ganoon sila nag-umpisa. At iyon nga siguro ang nagpapaespesyal para sa kanila. Hindi ang biglaang pagdating o biglaang pagkikita kundi ang unti-unti nilang pagiging parte sa buhay ng isa’t-isa.

Paano ba? Paano nga ba niya maipapaliwanag ang relasyon nila ni Baekhyun? Saan ba niya pwedeng maihalintulad? Mayroon nga ba siyang maihahalintulad dito? Wala siguro.

Basta, unti-unti. Mula sa pagkakakilanlan, sa pag-amin, sa pagtanggap, sa pagpapahalaga — sa pagmamahal.

_Unti-unti._

_‘Tangina, mahal ko talaga ‘to.’_

_First birthday celebration niya bilang boyfriend ni Baekhyun nang ma-realize niya ang bagay na ‘yon._

_Sa umaga, umuwi muna siya sa kanila at doon ay pinagluto siya ng pagkarami-raming handa. Hindi nga lang sila kumpleto dahil nakahiwalay na si Yoora sa kanila. Sinabi naman nitong pupunta na lang siya sa condo ni Chanyeol para mag-abot ng regalo. Bandang hapon naman nang mag-celebrate sila ng barkada niya. Dinala niya ang pabaon ng mama niya kaya doon na lang sila kumain sa condo. Syempre, hindi naman nawala ang konting inuman. Kasama roon sina Sehun (bitbit ang boyfriend na si Kyungsoo), Jongin, at iba pa niyang mga kaibigan na karamihan ay hindi pa nakikilala ni Baekhyun._

_And Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, na ilag sa mga tao, chose not to celebrate with them. The day before his birthday, they went out on a date kaya kahit papaano okay na rin sa kanya. He understands the smaller kaya hindi na rin niya pinilit kahit gusto na sana niyang ipakilala ito sa mga kaibigan (kahit alam naman na nina Sehun at Kyungsoo)._

_Alas-nuwebe na nang magsiuwi ang barkada niya at sakto rin na dumating si Yoora dala ang mga anak nito. Konting kwentuhan at paglalaro sa mga pamangkin niya when his sister decided to leave an hour later. Papalabas na sana sila when someone knocked on the door._

_“May mga bisita ka pa ba? Akala ko nakapagcelebrate na kayo kanina?”, tanong ni Yoora habang papunta ito sa may pintuan._

_Chanyeol just shrugged because he was busy playing with the kids. Napalingon na lang siya nang biglang magsalita ang kapatid niya in a very high tone. Iniwan niya muna ang dalawang pamangkin habang magkasundo pa ang mga ito at nagpunta kay Yoora._

_“Oh! Look who’s here!”_

_His little boyfriend is there, bitbit ang isang paperbag, isang box ng pizza, burger at chicken. He looked shocked, shy, and somehow awkward nang makitang si Yoora ang kaharap niya. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol. May halong konting gulat but his heart melted at the scene. His Baekhyun looks so soft with his large baby pink sweater and jeans. Sabayan pa ng mukha nitong confused, Chanyeol almost cooed._

_“Hindi mo naman sinabi sa’kin na may balak ka palang pumunta”, nakangiti niyang banggit habang kinukuha ang mga bitbit nito._

_“Kaya nga surprise”, mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun._

_“Chanyeol! Hello, nandito ako.”_

_He can see Yoora signaling him na ipakilala siya kay Baekhyun. Well, hindi niya ‘to inexpect. Balak pa naman sana niyang dalhin siya sa bahay nila at doon ito ipakilala pero naunahan siya ni Yoora. And so, he took Baekhyun’s hand while closing the door and finally introducing him to his sister._

_“Yoo, this is Baekhyun, my boyfriend. And, B—”_

_“Yoora! I'm Yoora!”, ngiting-ngiting sabi nito sabay abot sa kamay ng nalilitong Baekhyun. Napatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa nakita. Hindi naman niya masisisi ang ate niya kung bakit ganyan na lang ang reaksyon nito. Baekhyun is ridiculuously cute especially tonight._

_“God, you’re so cute!”_

_“Hoy, Yoo tama na ‘yan. Baka ma-creepyhan siya sa'yo.”_

_“H-hindi, okay lang, Yeol. Hi po...ate.”_

_Yoora is practically squealing that time kaya napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang hinahatak si Baekhyun papunta sa sala kung saan naroon ang mga pamangkin niya._

_“Pamangkin mo? Ang cute nila.”_

_“Mahilig ka ba sa bata?”_

_Chanyeol saw that fond look in Baekhyun’s eyes. Mukhang hindi naman siya takot o inis sa mga bata. Tumango naman ito bilang sagot._

_“Pumunta ka sa amin minsan ha. Pwede ka makipaglaro sa kanila”, sabat ni Yoora habang nililigpit na ang gamit nila at kinukuha na ang mga anak._

_“Bakit sa inyo? Doon ko _ _muna siya dadalhin kanila mama ‘no.”_

_“Oo na, basta dalhin mo siya sa bahay ha. Hindi pwedeng ikaw lang nakakakita sa cuteness niya. O siya, mauna na kami, nandyan na pala sa baba ‘yung kuya mo.”_

_He saw how Baekhyun blushed at that compliment. Cute talaga._

_“Hatid na po namin kayo.”_

_“Nako, Baekhyun, ‘wag na. Okay lang, I can manage. Inaantok na rin naman ‘tong dalawa kaya behave na ‘to. Besides, dyan lang naman kami sa baba. Ikaw na bahala dito kay Chanyeol ha! Mag-stay ka na rin dito, gabi na masyado, delikado umuwi.”_

_“Yoo! Ang dami mo namang sinasabi!”_

_“Sus, ang Chanyeol namin, nagseselos ka ba? Wag kang mag-alala ikaw pa rin ang original baby boy.”_

_“Yoora!”_

_“Oo na, oo na aalis na ako. Happy birthday, baby boy! Bye, Baekhyun!”, matawa-tawang sigaw nito habang papalabas sa condo._

_“Kulit ni Yoora ‘no?”_

_Nakalimutan niya palang ligpitin ang mga pinagkainan nila kanina dahil sa biglaang dating ng ate niya. Inayos niya muna ang mga nagkalat na iilang bote, itinapon ang mga balat ng chichirya at inilagay sa hugasin ang maruruming plato. Sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun at tumulong din sa pagliligpit._

_“Ang ganda niya. Para kayong kambal”, sagot nito habang inaayos sa ref ang mga natirang pagkain._

_“Edi gwapo rin ako?”_

_Blangko naman ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya pero maya-maya’y ngumiti rin ito._

_“Buti na lang talaga birthday mo.”_

_“Bakit pala gabi ka na nagpunta? Sana inagahan mo ng konti.” Nagningning naman ang mata niya nang makitang may burger pala na dala si Baekhyun. Kaagad niya itong binuksan at saka kinagatan._

_“Marami kasing tao. Saka may 2 hours pa naman ah, birthday mo pa naman, technically.”_

_“Nandito naman si Kyungsoo kanina. Sana kasi nakakain ka ng niluto ni mama. Tingnan mo sila Sehun lang umubos.”_

_“May mga natira pa naman dito. _ _I-almusal natin bukas.”_

_“Talaga? Dito ka matutulog ngayon?”, nanlaki naman ang mata niya sa sinabi ng boyfriend. Ilang beses na niya kasing inaaya si Baekhyun na mag-sleep over sa condo pero lagi siyang tinatanggihan nito. Iba siguro talaga ang nagagawa kapag birthday mo._

_“Wag ka ngang magsalita, punong-puno ‘yang bibig mo oh.”_

_“Ano nga? Dito nga?”_

_“Pwede ring hindi. Hatid mo ako pauwi.”_

_“Wala ng bawian. Linggo naman bukas, dito ka na matulog. Ah, teka, kaya pala malaki ‘yung dala mong bag ah! Prepared ka.”_

_“Ewan ko sa’yo Chanyeol. Ubusin mo na ‘yang burger mo at inaantok na ako.”_

_Sobrang na-appreciate niya ang pagpunta ni Baekhyun. Bukod sa ‘di niya ito inexpect, he can feel how his boyfriend is gradually changing and doing something for their relationship. Dati kasi, kahit anong sabihin niya laging firm ang sagot nito. Kapag oo, oo. Kapag hindi, hindi. Madalang lang siyang mapilit at kung mapipilit man, kapag kailangang-kailangan talaga. But now, he can feel how Baekhyun is trying to cross the line apart from his comfort zone. He can feel how he is trying to open up. Slowly, he can feel his importance in his life. Hindi naman sa pinagdududahan niya, pero iba pa rin pala kapag naipapakita ng taong ‘yon kung gaano siya kahalaga. And to see Baekhyun doing these things that he knows the smaller won’t do to others? It made him ecstatic._

_“Wag ka munang matulog. Tara, akyat tayo sa roofdeck.”_

_Hindi naman kalakihan ang condo na tinitirahan niya. Simula pa lang na nag-aral siya ng college ay dito na siya nag-stay. Hindi rin naman kasi pwedeng mag-uwian siya mula Bataan hanggang Manila at hindi rin pwedeng dalhin niya lagi ang sasakyan. Hindi naman siya laging pinapayagan mag-drive ng papa niya lalo kung mag-isa siya kaya ang solution talaga ay tumira rin malapit sa school. Mabuti na rin at condo unit ang kinuha dahil pahirapan din naman ang mga rules sa mga dormitories._

_“Buti okay lang pumunta dito kahit ganitong oras?”_

_“Oo, may guard naman dyan kaya okay lang. Pwede mag-stay pero ‘yung pool hindi na pwedeng gamitin.”_

_May pool din kasi sa roofdeck at may mga tables and chairs na madalas ay ginagamit ng mga tulad din niyang estudyante. Minsan kapag trip niya, dito siya nag-aaral. ‘Yun nga lang nakakatulog din siya kasi mahangin._

_“Baka palayasin tayo ni manong guard.” Nilingon naman ito ni Chanyeol at saka tinanguan._

_“Kilala ako niyan. Madalas kasi ako dito kapag gabi.”_

_Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Tahimik lang itong nagmamasid sa paligid. Wala silang ibang naririnig kundi ang ingay ng mga sasakyang humaharurot sa ganoong oras. Mararamdaman din ang lamig na dulot ng malakas na hangin. Tahimik pero maingay ang paligid. Tahimik pero maingay ang isip niya. Sa tuwing nakikita niya kasi si Baekhyun lalo kapag hindi ito nagsasalita, madalas lang itong nakatitig sa kawalan. Nakatulala. Parang laging malalim ang iniisip. Parang laging nasa malayong ibayo ang utak. Parang kasama niya pero parang hindi. Pero sa tuwing ganyan si Baekhyun, wala siyang mabasa sa mukha nito. Walang paraan para malaman niya ang nararamdaman nito._

_“Anong plano mo pagkatapos?”_

_Ilang segundo pa bago niya naintindihan ang tanong._

_“Ha? Plano saan?”_

_“Hmmm, sa buhay. Naiimagine mo ba sarili mong nagtatrabaho maghapon sa opisina, nakaupo ng siyam na oras tapos nalulunod sa mga papel na hindi mo naman talaga naiintindihan? I mean, nakikita mo ba sarili mo na nandyan sa isa sa mga matataas na building na ‘yan tapos uuwi kang masakit ang mata at likod kasi maghapon kang nakaupo at babad sa computer?”_

_Sa isang taon niyang pagkakakilala kay Baekhyun minsan pakiramdam niya hindi niya pa rin talaga ito kilala nang lubusan. Araw-araw, may bago siyang nalalaman na ugali niya — na ayaw niya pala ng ketchup sa itlog, na ayaw niya pala ng bawang sa lugaw, na kaya niya palang mabuhay sa isang araw na pipino lang ang kinakain. Araw-araw, nasusurpresa pa rin siya. At kung may isang bagay man siyang sigurado, alam niya kung gaano kalalim na tao ang boyfriend. Oo, nagulat siya nang makita niya ang mga kalokohan nito pero hindi siguro lilipas ang araw na wala siyang matutunan sa kanya._

_“Ang haba naman ng sinabi mo. Ako ‘yung napagod.”_

_“Napagod ka? Wala lang, naisip ko lang, ‘wag mo na pansinin”, matawa-tawang sagot nito._

_“Pero sa totoo lang, wala pa. Wala pa talaga akong naiisip gawin.” Dito siya nilingon ni Baekhyun. Nang magkatinginan sila, pilit niyang iniintindi kung ano ba ang naiisip nito. Masyado na ba niyang pinakita na wala talaga siyang plano sa buhay?_

_“Wala pa? Bakit?”_

_Pinakinggan niyang mabuti ang tono ng pagtatanong ni Baekhyun pero wala siyang naramdaman na kahit anong panghuhusga. Malambot pa nga ang pagkakasabi nito. Walang pagtataka. Walang pag-uusisa. Ingat na ingat at mukhang gusto lang talagang malaman ang tunay na dahilan._

_“Hindi ko pa talaga alam e. Minsan, may mga araw na pinipilit kong maghanap ng bagay na gusto kong gawin, alam mo na, long-term goals ganyan. Pero wala, na-ffrustrate lang ako lalo.”_

_Tiningnan niya muna ulit si Baekhyun bago magpatuloy para makita ang reaksyon nito. Ganoon pa rin, nakikinig. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya gaanong mabasa pero sigurado siya na hindi negatibong emosyon ang nararamdaman niya ngayon._

_“Ayaw mo ba sa course natin ngayon?”_

_Ilang beses na niyang na-encounter ang ganyang tanong. At ilang beses din niyang iniwasan sagutin. Sa tuwing may magtatanong sa kanya sa bagay na ito, sinisigurado muna niya na kaya siyang intindihin ng taong pagsasabihan niya._

_“I...uh...how do I explain this. I love studying human mind, behavior, and of course it’s really amazing how we can understand what we feel in a scientific perspective. And...hindi naman sa hindi ko talaga gusto. More like, hindi ko siya pinag-isipan. Ilang beses akong nag-shift diba. Pangatlong course ko na ‘tong Psych pero wala, I still can’t feel the satisfaction. Parang laging may kulang. Hindi ko alam kung ano pero parang ang hirap... hindi ako makuntento. And... I don’t know but, it really frustrates me.”_

_Nakikita niya pa rin kung paano makinig si Baekhyun. Wala itong imik at mukha lang na nag-iisip. Ng kung ano man, hindi niya alam._

_“At nakakaapekto siya sa’yo ngayon. Sa pag-aaral mo.”_

_“Oo. Pero, inaayos ko naman, syempre. Ayoko namang masayang ‘yung pera ng mga magulang ko. So of course, give it a nice shot kahit wala ‘yung kaluluwa ko sa ginagawa ko.”_

_Natawa na rin siya sa huli niyang sinabi. Si Baekhyun, tahimik pa ring nakikinig. Pero nang magtama uli ang mga tingin nila, parang may iba ekspresyon ang mga mata nito. Hindi awa. Hindi pagtataka. Parang may gustong sabihin pero nagdadalawang-isip. Ano ba iyon? Pag-aalala?_

_“But, Yeol... how long? For how long can you do that?”_

_Natigilan siya sa tanong na iyon. Kasi, oo nga._

_Hanggang kailan ba niya pwedeng gawin ang bagay na hindi naman niya alam kung gusto ba talaga niya. Hanggang kailan siya pwedeng mag-isip ng bagay na gusto niya talagang gawin in the long run? May deadline nga ba?_

_“Hey, hey...Yeol... I can see your facial expression changing. Na-mimisinterpret mo ako.”_

_Hinawakan siya ni Baekhyun sa braso para iharap sa kanya. Bumuntong-hininga muna ito bago ulit magsalita._

_“Kasi, ikaw lang naman ang iniisip ko. Nakikita kong nahihirapan ka. Ang akin lang... kaya mo pa bang tiisin? Baka kasi mapagod ka nang sobra tapos maisipan mo na lang mag-quit sa pag-aaral kung kailan matatapos na tayo. I’m just... worried about you. About... what you’re feeling right now.”_

_Sa una, medyo nagulat siya nang malaman ni Baekhyun na nag-uumpisa na siyang mag-overthink. Ni hindi nga niya napansin sa sarili ‘yon. At nang sabihin ni Baekhyun na nag-aalala siya para sa kanya, doon niya lang naintindihan ang gusto niyang iparating. For a moment, he was scared. Baka kasi masama na ang iniisip sa kanya ni Baekhyun._

_“I think I’m good. Kahit naman papaano, I’m enjoying it. I mean, not fully syempre. But you know, at least hindi ko tinatanong sa sarili ko kung bakit ko ginagawa ‘to. Existential crisis shit. And besides, nandyan ka naman. Mukhang kakayanin ko talaga”, he said while chuckling._

_Napangiti naman ang boyfriend niya sa sagot niya. It was a soft smile. A pure one._

_“What about your family? What do they say about it?” He held Baekhyun’s hand this time, intertwining it with his fingers._

_There's a heavy pause. Like he's taking everything in. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin. ‘Yung nararamdaman niya, ‘yung side niya, ‘yung dahilan niya. Gusto rin naman niya itong sabihin kay Baekhyun. Pero nag-aalala siya na baka ‘di niya ito maintindihan. Paano ba niya ikkwento? Paano ba niya sasabihin?_

_Hindi niya napansin na matagal na pala siyang walang imik hanggang sa naramdaman niya na lang ang mahinang pagpisil ni Baekhyun sa magkahawak nilang kamay._

_When he looked at him, Baekhyun gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to speak, as if he can smell the hesitance in the air. That same smile, that kind of smile he usually gives whenever a person needs someone to listen to — pure, bright, genuine. With a newfound courage, he decided to share it to him. Besides, it’s Baekhyun, his Baekhyun._

_“Alam mo minsan naiisip ko mas maganda siguro kung nagagalit sila sa’kin. O kaya ‘yung kahit konting inis. Disappointed, ganyan. ‘Yung...mararamdaman mong dismayado sila sa’kin. Pero... hindi kasi e. They’re too understanding. And you know what’s bad about that? Nape-pressure ako.”_

_Saglit muna siyang huminto para tingnan kung nakikinig pa ba ang boyfriend niya. Baka kasi nakatulog na ito sa mga pinagsasabi niya. Nakasandal pa rin sila sa gilid ng roofdeck. Mataas naman kasi ang pader nito para sa overlooking. Halos tumingkayad nga si Baekhyun kanina para tumingin sa ibaba. Magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay nila. Nararamdaman niyang nilalaro nang bahagya ni Baekhyun ang hinliliit niya._

_“Ang weird ko ba?” Umiling lang si Baekhyun bilang sagot._

_“I want you to meet them, B. They’re the kindest people I know. Si Yoora? Maloko lang ‘yun minsan but she’s a caring sister. We...we were raised by an affectionate family. Hindi ko alam sa iba pero nakalakihan ko ‘yung magkakasama kami palagi, magkasabay sa pagkain, madalas nag-bobonding kung saan, tuwing birthdays o christmas laging may small celebration. Solid. Intact. And they’re all loving....caring...they never fail to make me feel that, I am indeed, loved and cared for...At gusto ko rin na maramdaman mo iyon.”_

_Itinigil ni Baekhyun ang paglalaro sa kamay niya, tumingin at saka ngumiti._

_“Ngayon pa lang, parang nararamdaman ko na. In the form of Park Chanyeol.”_

_At nang sabihin ito ng boyfriend, parang mas malaki yata ang ngiti niya kaysa sa kanya. Malaking ngiti, ‘yung kita ang full set of teeth._

_“Grabe, ang smooth mo ha. Saan mo natutunan ‘yan!”, sabay gulo niya sa buhok ni Baekhyun._

_“Parang ang saya naman pala nilang kasama.”_

_“Hmm, of course, our family’s not perfect. I think no one is. Sometimes, we have terrible differences. But we always make sure na at the end of the day, uunawain namin ang bawat isa. Ganoon kasi sila mama, hindi lang daw dapat umintindi, dapat daw marunong kaming umunuwa.”_

_“Full of wisdom... I see. And because of that, you’re pressured.”_

_“Yes. They’re too good and patient. Lagi nilang sinasabi na okay lang daw ‘yan, take my time, mahahanap ko rin ang gusto kong gawin, hindi naman daw dapat nagmamadali. Naiisip ko, hindi ba sila naiinis sa’kin? Kasi ako minsan naiinis ako sa sarili ko. Nakaka-frustrate. Naka-ilang shift na ako, diba, nakaka-disappoint. Pero wala, wala akong narinig sa kanilang masakit na salita. Kinakausap ako minsan, oo, but it’s more of asking me what’s wrong...and...not really scolding me. I know...this...what I feel, it’s weird. Dapat nga masaya pa ako kasi naiintindihan nila ako but...I don’t know B. Diba? Ang weird ko mag-isip...ang... Hindi ko alam... kung bakit parang mas lalo lang —”_

_“Chanyeol. You’re rambling, calm down. I understand...nagegets ko ang sinasabi mo, just, calm down first, okay?”_

_“I just...I love them. I want them to be happy, to be satisfied. They deserve the best and I feel like I haven’t done anything para man lang maibalik ‘yung kabutihan at pagttyaga nila sa’kin. Nakakatakot kasi, I... I don’t want them to think that I’m not doing anything? That... I’m not making any effort in my life? Because I am... I am trying.”_

_Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa niyang kamay, marahan itong pinipisil, gumuguhit ng mga di nakikitang linya. Para siyang minamasahe._

_“Chanyeol. What makes you think that they are not happy? That they are not satisfied?”_

_Walang pang-aakusa sa tono ng boses ni Baekhyun. Ganoon pa rin, tulad ng pakikipag-usap niya kanina, mahinahon, kalmado. Gusto niyang sagutin si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang magbigay ng dahilan. Pero sa tuwing ibubuka niya ang bibig, walang lumalabas na salita. Wala siyang maisip._

_“See... Hindi mo maisip diba? Yeol... Don’t you think that you are the only one pressuring yourself? But before you react, hear me out.”_

_Natawa naman si Chanyeol nang makitang medyo nanlaki ang mata ng boyfriend. Napahigpit pa siya sa hawak ng mga kamay niya. Nagpanic yata sa sariling choice of words._

_“It’s fine, B. Go on, I’m listening.”_

_Baekhyun just smiled at him._

_“Ganyan kasi ‘no? That’s the tricky part when it comes to emotions. But... you know, we can never assume people’s feelings. We can never put our emotion to other people. Kahit pa gaano natin ka-close... kahit pa sa kapamilya natin. Pwedeng sa’yo, na-ffrustrate ka, naiinis ka, pero sa kanila, pwedeng hindi. Yeol...hindi mo rin naman kasi nakikita ang sarili mo gamit ang mga mata nila. Lalo’t magulang mo sila. At siguro...kung nakikita mo lang ang sarili mo mula sa sitwasyon nila, siguro... hindi mo rin maiisip ang ganyang bagay.”_

_Chanyeol didn’t speak. He can’t. Totoo at damang-dama niya ang bawat salitang binibitiwan ni Baekhyun. May talas ang mga ito pero hindi siya nagawang sugatan. Mabigat pero nagawang sabihin ni Baekhyun sa paraan na mapagtatanto niya ang tama at ang dapat niyang gawin._

_“Wag mo sanang isipin na hindi mo sila napapasaya o kahit sino mang taong nasa paligid mo. Bukod sa kanila, mas mahalaga na maging masaya ka muna. And, of course, what your parents told you are all true. Wag kang magmadali. Have a little patience to yourself... You’ll get there, okay? Kung ‘di mo pa malaman sa ngayon, ayos lang ‘yan. Mahaba pa ang mga araw.”_

_Nang una niyang makilala si Baekhyun alam niyang matipid ito sa salita. Hindi umiimik kung hindi kailangan. Pero alam niya na marunong itong makinig. Mabuting tagapakinig kung tutuusin. Ramdam niya na pilit nitong inuunawa ang lahat ng sinasabi niya. Kaya sa tuwing sinasabi nito kung ano talaga ang nasa isip niya, hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagkamangha, ang paghanga. May mga paraan si Baekhyun sa mga salita, sa pananalita. Para siyang hinehele. Kalmado. Magaan. At kahit gaano kalambot ang mga salita ni Baekhyun, hindi mawawala ang mga bagay na dapat niyang matutunan dito._

_“Alam kong mahirap baguhin ‘yang nakasanayan na. Hindi ko rin naman makokontrol ‘yung mga gusto mong isipin kahit ano pang sabihin ko. Pero, Yeol... ”_

_Baekhyun paused for a while, heaved a deep sigh and continued speaking._

_“...kung may paraan lang sigurong kuhanin lahat ng ‘di magagandang bagay na naiisip mo, matagal ko na sigurong ginawa.”_

_Totoo pala. Totoo pala na pwedeng matulala at pwedeng mawalan ng sasabihin sa isang tao. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun. Gulat na may tuwa. May ibang saya. Halu-halo. Parang umaapaw._

_Pero pinilit niya pa ring makapag-isip ng sagot, hindi pwedeng siya lang ang naaapektuhan nang ganito._

_“Magaling ka lang ba talaga magsalita o sadyang mahal lang din kita? Kasi tingin ko pa —”_

_“Mahal kita.”_

  
_Unang beses._

  
_Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Baekhyun habang sinasabi ito. Puno ng emosyon ang mga mata. Para siyang hinihigop papunta sa kawalan. Nakakapanlambot. Nakakapanghina. At kung kanina ay may pag-apaw ng iba’t-ibang emosyon, ngayon para na siyang sasabog. Posible pala ‘yung ganito. Sa dami ng nararamdaman mo, hindi mo na alam kung ano talaga...ano nga ba talaga. Basta, liglig, siksik. Masarap damhin. Hindi pwedeng matapos. Masaya. Huwag sanang matapos. Parang ayaw na niyang iwanan pa siya ng ganitong emosyon. Ayaw niyang bitiwan. Pero paano din ba hahawakan?_

_Unang beses na sinabi iyon ni Baekhyun. Unang beses niyang nakita nang malaliman ang ganoong klaseng titig. Unang beses niyang nalaman ang totoo niyang damdamin._

  
_Unang beses._

_“Baek...a-ano...ano, teka... B naman...”_

_At syempre, ginamit itong pang-asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tinawanan pa ito nang malakas bago ulit makapagsalita._

_“Ngayon lang yata kita nakitang nautal nang ganyan. Gaano ba kalakas ang epekto ko sa’yo ha?”, at hindi pa nakuntento sa pang-aasar. Dahan-dahan niyang ipinulupot ang mga kamay niya sa bewang ni Chanyeol saka hinapit ito ng kaunti._

_“B...”_

_“Wala ka nang masabi? Alam mo kung bakit?”_

_Hinigpitan pa ni Baekhyun lalo ang paghawak. Samantalang siya, parang tuod lang na patuloy na nakatitig sa kanya._

_“Kasi dapat hinahalikan mo na ako ngayon.”_

_Mali sila. Walang paru-paro sa tiyan. Walang mabilis na pintig ng puso. Walang kaba. Walang kahit anong pangamba. Kalmado ang lahat. Tahimik. Natural. Wala siyang ibang naiisip ngayon. Ang alam lang niya, malambot ang labi ni Baekhyun at ang magkabilang pisngi nitong hawak niya ngayon. Sakto. Perpekto. Masaya._

_“Happy birthday, love. I love you.”_

_Masarap pala kapag narinig na. Kapag nasabi na bukod sa naiparamdam._

  
_Tangina, mahal ko talaga ‘to._


	5. Chapter 5

Kinabukasan, tanghali na silang nagising. Wala silang pupuntahan at balak lang talaga nilang mag-stay sa condo maghapon. Literal na staycation. Nagpadeliver na lang sila ng pagkain for lunch at ganoon na rin para sa dinner. Nang papagabi na, inaya siya ni Baekhyun na uminom. Gusto sana nilang maghanap ng bar pero nagkatamaran din kaya ang ending, nagpunta sila sa pinakamalapit na 7/11 at doon na lang namili ng alak at chichirya. Pagdating sa condo, agad naghanap ng movie si Baekhyun habang siya naman ang nag-ayos ng pinamili nila.

“Ano palang sabi ni Ate Yoora kanina?”, tanong nito habang patuloy ang pag-sscroll sa Netflix. Tinawagan kasi siya kanina habang nagla-lunch. Kinukumusta at tinatanong kung nakapag-usap na ba sila. Alam din kasi ni Yoora ang nangyayari. Siya lang din ang madalas niyang napagkkwentuhan bukod kay Sehun. Wala nga lang siyang maisagot kasi hindi pa naman talaga sila nag-uusap nang matino ni Baekhyun. Sana lang, sana lang makapag-usap na talaga sila nang masinsinan.

“Wala naman. Nanghihingi ng pasalubong. Nangungumusta ganyan. At ikaw, lalo ka na, namimiss ka na raw niya.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. Pati siya natawa rin sa pagiging clingy ng ate niya. Tuwang-tuwa talaga kasi ito sa boyfriend. Nagkakasundo sila kahit hindi ganoon kadaldal si Baekhyun. Palibhasa, parehong mahilig sa bata.

“Pakisabi, miss ko na rin siya pati ang mga babies.”

Lumalabas talaga ang pagiging malambing ni Baekhyun sa mga bata. Walang kahirap-hirap na sumasama ang mga ito sa kanya at nagpapaiwan pa nga minsan. Kapag magkakasama sila, si Baekhyun talaga ang mas pinapansin ng mga pamangkin niya at hindi siya. Madalas na lang siyang tinatawanan ni Yoora kapag nakikita ito.

“Daan daw tayo sa bahay bago ka umuwi sa inyo. Grabe pagka-clingy ‘no? ‘Yung totoo, ginayuma mo ba kapatid ko?”

Nang maiayos na niya ang inumin at pulutan nila ay tumabi na siya sa boyfriend. Mabuti na lang talaga at maganda ang couch sa condo at kasyang-kasya silang dalawa. Nagtimpla siya ng gin at inilagay na lang muna ang ilang beers sa ref. Mas gusto kasi ni Baekhyun ang mga hard drinks. Mas matagal siyang malasing.

“Masyado lang talaga akong cute.”

“Oo na, cute ka na. Pero mas cute ka kung kanina ka pa sana nakapili ng movie, diba.”

“Ikaw na nga pumili. Napagod na ako kaka-scroll”, sagot nito sabay salin ng inumin sa baso.

“Ang lakas mo talaga uminom ‘no. Paano nangyari ‘yan e ako naman nagturo sa’yo.”

Tinungga muna nito ang alak at nag-smirk pa bago magsalita. “Alam mo, weakshit ka lang talaga. Okay lang, willing pa rin akong alagaan ka ‘pag lasing ka na.”

“Ako nga ‘tong nag-aalaga sa’yo dati.”

Nginisian na lang siya ni Baekhyun bilang sagot at inabutan ng shot niya.

Meanwhile, a random movie is playing in the background kahit ang ginagawa lang naman talaga nila ay maglaro ng pusoy. Eventually, pinapatay din ito sa kanya ni Baekhyun at sinabing magpatugtog na lang daw sila through Spotify.

“Baekhyun! Napakadaya mo!”

Tawa naman nang tawa si Baekhyun habang pinapanood siyang halos mag-usok na ang ilong. Paano’y hindi naman kasi niya kabisado ang laro kaya lagi siyang naiisahan.

“Kasalanan ko ba ha. Pumayag ka makipaglaro, bahala ka dyan.”

“Mauubos pera ko sa’yo e!”

May pustahan kasi ang bawat round para daw may thrill. By this time, nakakadalawang timpla na si Chanyeol ng gin pero si Baekhyun mukhang kaya pang mag-inom hanggang bukas. Hindi pa naman siya lasing, inaantok lang.

“Di kita dinadaya, lasing ka lang.”

“Wow ha. E sino kaya laging sumasalo ng mga shots mo dati ha.”

Totoo naman. Hindi naman kasi talaga umiinom si Baekhyun. Natuto lang siya sa pagsasama kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman palagi. Mga iilang beses lang. At ginagawa lang nila ito kapag weekend. Sa una, ayaw talaga niyang painumin ang boyfriend. Baka kasi may allergies pala sa alak o kaya sumobra sa lasing o lumakas ang hangover. Pero sa tuwing sinasama niya kasi si Baekhyun, napagkakatuwaan talagang painumin siya ng mga gunggong niyang kaibigan. Tumatanggi lang ito sa una gawa ng hiya. Nang tumagal-tagal, wala na rin itong magawa at dahil sa sobrang pangungulit kaya nakatikim na rin ng alak. Naaalala niyang Emperador pa ang tinitira nila noon. Malakas masyado para kay Baekhyun kaya naman kitang-kita niya kung paano lumukot ang mukha nito sa isang lagok. Maduwal-duwal pa nga ito nang ibalik sa kanya ang shot glass. Kahit medyo natatawa siya sa itsura ng boyfriend ay naawa pa rin naman siya rito kaya inakap na lang niya sabay paalam sa mga kaibigan na uuwi na lang daw sila. Takang-taka man si Baekhyun, pinagalitan na lang niya ito at sinabing hindi naman niya kailangang pilitin ang sarili para lang sa mga kaibigan niya. Pinaalalahanan niya pa na huwag na huwag siyang iinom lalo kapag hindi siya ang kasama.

“Di ko naman sinabing saluhin mo”, Baekhyun answered in a singsong voice.

“Kaya pala...kaya pala isang shot lang, kinabukasan, buong araw na may hangover. Nagpaluto ka pa sa’kin ng noodles kinabukasan. Akala mo dyan ha!”

Nagulat siya nang biglang agawin ni Baekhyun ang cards sa kanya, isinama ito sa deck at biglang binalasa. Kitang-kita ang pagkainis sa mukha ng boyfriend niya at wala na siyang magawa kundi tawanan ng malakas si Baekhyun.

“Pikon ka talaga! Tingnan mo ikaw mangunguna pero ikaw din pala pikon!”

Lalo niya pa itong tinawanan kaya halos matanggal ang tenga niya sa paghila ni Baekhyun dito.

“Ah—aray, mahal. Sorry na, aw—aray loko lang kasi. Love you na, aw—”

“Sinasabi ko sa’yo Chanyeol ka. Uuwi ka talaga sa Manila mag-isa tingnan mo.”

“Sobrang tapang mo talaga. Ganyan ba kapag nakaka-isa’t kalahating pitsel na ha.”

“Hindi tayo matutulog hangga’t hindi nauubos ‘yan. Pati ‘yung mga beer doon sa ref.”

Napalunok na lang ng laway si Chanyeol sa narinig. Mabuti na lang at nakabili siya ng biogesic, pocari sweat at orange juice. Sana lang talaga mabuhay pa siya pagkatapos ng gabing ito.

“Grabe, B. Parang dati lang talaga ako umiinom ng mga shots mo ha.”

“Di lang ikaw ‘no. Feeling ka.”

Napahinto si Chanyeol sa pagtawa sa sinabing ito ni Baekhyun. Ayaw na ayaw talaga niya kapag nababanggit ‘yung taong ‘yon.

“Tsss. Wala naman ‘yun e, sus.”

At sa totoo lang, wala rin naman siyang masabing masama tungkol sa taong ito. Paano ba naman maayos talaga. Hindi niya kilala nang lubusan, oo, pero base naman kasi sa mga kwento nila Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at ng iba pa niyang mga kaibigan, okay daw talaga si Kasper. E, malamang kung nagbagal-bagal lang siya, malamang sa malamang talaga, hindi niya kainuman ngayon si Baekhyun.

“Selos ka na naman, Chanyeol ka.”

Pang-asar pa lalo ang boses ng boyfriend niya. Mukhang ginagantihan talaga siya. Nabalitaan niya kasi dati na hindi naman pala first time sumama ni Baekhyun sa inuman. Nakasama na rin siya isang beses kasama nga iyong si Kasper pero syempre, hindi siya umiinom. Ang kaibigan niyang iyon ang sumasalo.

“Sus. Bakit ako magseselos?”

“Sus. Bakit ako magseselos mo mukha mo. Tingnan mo nga ‘yang mata mong umiirap-irap, nakanguso ka pa dyan. Arte ka talaga”, at saka siya tinawanan nang pagkalakas-lakas ni Baekhyun.

Wala na siyang magawa kundi tingnan na lang kung paano siya tawanan ng maliit niyang boyfriend. Totoo naman kasi. Selos na selos talaga siya kay Kasper. Bilang na bilang lang sa kamay ang mga taong kinakausap ni Baekhyun. Bago pa man sila maging close nito, nakikita na niya minsan na magkakasama silang tatlo nina Kyungsoo. Noong una, inakala niya pang boyfriend ito ni Baekhyun. Pero syempre, sa tulong ni Sehun, na-confirm niya na magkababata lang silang tatlo. Madalas lang talagang lumipad paibang-bansa si Kasper kaya minsan lang nilang nakakasama.

“E, paano ba naman kasi, konti lang nginingitian mo diba pero kapag kausap mo siya, ang lakas lakas mong tumawa.”

Nakakahiya siguro pakinggan ang boses niya ngayon. Para siyang batang nagmamaktol habang ang magaling niyang boyfriend, pigil na pigil ang ngiti. Tuwang-tuwa pa talaga.

“Nakakatawa kasi siya. Kung makakausap mo lang —”

“Di bale na ‘no.”

“Wow, selos na selos talaga oh.”

Di na lang niya muna pinansin si Baekhyun at saka nag-focus na lang sa pag-kain ng pulutan nilang chichirya at pag-inom ng tatlong sunod-sunod na shot.

“Hoy, Chanyeol ka. Kapag ikaw talaga sobrang nalasing dyan, sa CR ka talaga matutulog.”

“Ubusin na, para makatulog na.”

Natahimik sila nang hindi siya sagutin ni Baekhyun. Baka mamaya nainis na ito sa pagkaseloso niya. O kaya baka nag-iipon lang ng tawa.

Iaabot na sana niya ang baso nang bigla siyang halikan nito sa pisngi, sa ilong, at ilang beses sa labi.

“Wag ka na magselos ‘dun. Kababata ko nga lang diba.”

Nakakainis. Nakakainis kasi ang bilis niyang matunaw. Minsan napakadaya talaga nitong si Baekhyun. Kung kailan inaasahan na niyang mapipikon, maiinis o magagalit, saka manlalambing. Paano na lang din niya mapaninindigan ‘yung tampo niya kung sa ganito pa lang nanlalambot na siya.

“Ni minsan ba ‘di ka nagkagusto doon?”

Kita niya lang ang pag-iling ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo na nga ito sa hita niya at tuloy pa rin ang panghahalik at pagyakap sa kanya.

“Kahit konti?”

Isa ulit iling.

“E, siya ba nagkagusto sa’yo?”

Biglang napaharap si Baekhyun sa kanya mula sa pagkakayakap nito sa leeg niya na mukhang nakalambiting koala.

“Bakit?”

“Wala lang. Feeling ko lang, may gusto siya sa’yo o nagkagusto...siguro?”

Narinig niya ang mahinang buntong-hininga nito.

“Umamin siya sa’kin.”

“Sabi ko na e.”

“Patapusin mo kasi ako”, umayos muna ito ng upo pero nanatili pa ring nakakalong kay Chanyeol. Nakasabit pa rin ang mga braso nito sa leeg niya kaya magkalapit pa rin ang mga mukha nila. Amoy na amoy nga niya ang alak na iniinom nila.

“Umamin siya nung mga panahong nagiging close na tayo. Dati pa raw niya ako gusto. Mga bata pa lang daw kami. Hindi niya lang masabi kasi parang okay naman ‘yung setup namin e. Lagi kaming magkakasama, magkakausap, nandyan palagi para sa isa’t-isa. Kaya naisip niya, parang normal lang, wala namang magbabago, ‘yun nga lang may feelings siya. Kumbaga, naisip niya, bakit niya pa kailangang sabihin diba? E lagi naman daw akong nandyan.”

Sinubuan niya muna ng chichirya si Baekhyun bago ipinagpatuloy ang pagkkwento.

“Pero syempre, hindi naman kasi ganoon. Hindi naman laging ganoon. Dumating ‘yung time na lagi silang umaalis-alis ng pamilya niya. Dati mga simpleng bakasyon lang hanggang sa madalas lumilipad na talaga sila sa ibang bansa. Nalulungkot kami ni Soo kasi diba, alam mo na, ‘yung nangyari kay Jongdae. Pero iba naman kasi siya, hindi pinutol ni Kasper ‘yung communication. Minsan, hindi nakakapagreply pero nakakapag-usap pa rin naman. At ayun, kapag nagpupunta siya rito, may schedule talaga for us.”

Unang nakita ni Chanyeol si Kasper na kausap si Baekhyun. Sa labas ng school. Pupuntahan dapat niya si Baekhyun noon para ayain sanang mag-ice cream pero nung nakita niyang may kausap at tumatawa pa ito, napaatras na lang siya. Doon lang din niya nakitang tumawa ng ganoon si Baekhyun. Napaisip din siya. Siya kaya? Kaya niya bang patawanin nang ganoon kalakas si Baekhyun?

“Tapos? Anong sinabi mo sa kanya noong nag-confess siya?”

“Sinabi kong hindi. Wala. Wala talaga. Kaibigan lang talaga.”

“Weh? Sinabi mo talaga ‘yon? In his face?”

Umalis si Baekhyun sa pagkakakalong saka kumuha ulit ng inumin, nagpapak ng chichirya at saka humiga na lang sa hita niya.

“Kapag ikaw nabulunan diyan, kumakain ka nang nakahiga...”

Nag-make face lang ito sa kanya bilang sagot.

“Oo, sinabi ko.”

“Di ka na-guilty? Di mo man lang dinahan-dahan?”

“Syempre gentle...sa standard ko. Saka ano ba, ikkwento ko pa ba sa’yo in detail? Baka lalo kang magselos, nag-holding hands —”

“Nag-holding hands kayo?”

“Ay, ang taas ng boses. As friends? Sus matagal na ‘yun. Di pa tayo non. Long overdue na ‘yan kung magseselos ka pa.”

Napainom na lang siya ng shot niya sa mga sinabi ng boyfriend niya. Kahit kailan talaga unpredictable si Baekhyun. Kung siya siguro si Kasper, baka umasa siya noong mga panahong ‘yon.

“Bakit, never kang nagkagusto sa kanya? E, nagkakasundo naman kayo, diba?”

“Hmmm...hindi ko alam, siguro kasi, nakatatak na sa utak ko na magkaibigan kami? Kaya wala akong nabibigay na malisya sa mga ginagawa niya. Kasi nga, feeling ko, normal lang.”

He always knew that Baekhyun has this kind of thinking. Fixed lagi ang tingin niya sa tao. Kung kaibigan, kaibigan. Kung pamilya, pamilya. Siguro gawa na rin na kakaunti ang mga taong pinakikisamahan niya kaya ganoon. Minsan, naiisip niya, siguro nga, kung hindi siya umamin, baka wala. Wala talaga siyang pinatunguhan. Baka hanggang ngayon, ligaw tingin lang siya lagi kay Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang talaga.

“E, ikaw? Paano mo nalaman na may gusto ‘yun sakin?”

“Sus, B. Kitang-kita naman. Ikaw lang ‘tong manhid. Hatid sundo ka diba nung nandito siya? Partida, out of the way ‘yan siya.”

“Yun lang? Dahil lang doon? Malay mo, miss niya ako. As a friend.”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya natatawa. Sa ‘as a friend’ ba o dahil clueless talaga si Baekhyun sa bagay-bagay.

“B, you can see it in someone’s eyes. Macoconfirm mo lahat. Promise.”

“Weh? Parang ‘di naman? Tingin ka nga sa’kin?”

Doon na sila natawa parehas. Patuloy lang silang nagkwentuhan tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay habang nag-iinuman. Hindi na niya inisip pa ang tungkol kay Kasper. Hindi naman din talaga siya todong nagseselos sa tao. Siguro minsan kapag nakikita o naaalala niya. Siguro dahil na rin sa naiinggit siya dahil may malaking parte sa buhay ni Baekhyun na nasaksihan ni Kasper at alam niyang kahit kailan ay hinding-hindi niya matutumbasan iyon. Pero kung may isang bagay man na sigurado, kahit papano’y nagpapasalamat siya rito — sa pagkakaibigan, sa pag-aalaga at pagpapasaya kay Baekhyun.

Maya-maya’y nararamdaman niya na ang alak. Medyo tinatamaan na siya pero kaya pa naman. Nahihilo nang kaunti pero nakakaintindi pa rin nang maayos. Si Baekhyun, mukhang malapit nang malasing. Bumibilis na rin kasi ang pag-inom. At one point, nagpahinga sila sa pagdadadaldal at piniling manood ng movie. Nakasandal na sila pareho sa couch. May hawak naman na chichirya si Baekhyun at patuloy pa rin ang maingay na pagnguya. Sa ngayon, pangatlong beer na ang iniinom nila. Mukhang tototohanin talaga ng makulit niyang boyfriend ang pag-ubos sa mga binili nilang alak ngayong gabi.

Lunes na nga pala ngayon. Ang bilis ng araw pero parang kulang pa rin at marami pa siyang gustong gawin kasama si Baekhyun. Ang bilis ng araw pero parang wala pa ring napatutunguhan ang tunay na pakay ng pagbabakasyon nila. Mabilis lang ang araw. Lumilipas lang. Nakakatakot kasi lumilipas lang.

Bukas, plano niyang ayain si Baekhyun mag-dinner sa isang restaurant na ipinareserve na niya bago pa man mag-umpisa ang pagbabakasyon nila. Romantic dinner — ‘yung may kandila sa magarang mesa, ‘yung may mahinang tumutugtog sa paligid, ‘yung may eleganteng ilaw at dekorasyon, ‘yung may masasarap na pagkain kahit mukhang hanggang lalamunan lang naman sa dami.

Ang kaso, alam niya na hindi hilig ni Baekhyun ang mga ganoong lugar. Kahit na hindi matao kung tutuusin, ilag pa rin sa ganoong bagay si Baekhyun. Masyado daw pormal, mahirap kumilos, parang maraming matang nakatingin. Dahil na rin siguro sa hiya. Pero gusto niya. Gusto niyang dalhin sa ganoong lugar ang boyfriend. Once in a while, it’s something that he wants to experience with him.

Sana lang. Sana lang talaga hindi sila mag-away. Because the last time he invited Baekhyun in that kind of dinner, they fought. And it was actually their first fight as a couple. First fight nga ba? Hindi rin siya sure. Looking back, narealize niyang hindi rin naman pala ganoon kalaking bagay. Just a sort of defining their differences.

“Baek, dinner tayo tomorrow.”

“Saan?”

“Nagpareserve ako sa isang restaurant. Mga half an hour away from here.”

“Okay.”

Napatingin siya bigla sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Okay? Okay agad? Sure ka? It’s a reservation in a posh restaurant. Are you really sure? ‘Di ka na magbaback-out?”

Last time kasi na nagplano siya ng ganitong bagay, nagback-out si Baekhyun during the last minute. ‘Yun. ‘Yun ‘yung medyo kinainisan niya. Although, oo, kahit papaano may kasalanan din naman siya since hindi niya alam kung pumayag ba si Baekhyun that time. Basta ininform niya lang ito, hindi na niya hinintay pa kung papayag ba na pumunta o hindi.

“Daming tanong. Oo nga, okay na. Magdinner na tayo roon.”

First anniversary nila noon. Weeks before that, isip siya nang isip kung saan ba sila magcecelebrate o ano bang dapat nilang gawin. That’s why he ended up having that idea. Of course, he considered Baekhyun’s feelings. He has hesitations. But he also hoped that maybe, Baekhyun also wanted to try that kind of thing. Maybe, he’s not just being vocal about it. At isa pa, Chanyeol has too much romantic bones in his body. Candlelight dinner with his partner is just one of his dreams.

“Wala lang, baka kasi, you know, like last time...”

Binitiwan ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang chichirya. Kumuha ng wet wipes at saka nag-alcohol bago pinisil ang pisngi ni Chanyeol.

“Sabi ko na nga ba, ‘di mo makakalimutan ‘yun e. Sorry na, galit ka pa rin ba?”, may halong pout sa tono ng pagtatanong ng nagpapacute na Baekhyun. Isinandal nito ang ulo sa dibdib niya at saka siya niyakap.

Naaalala niya. Nasa school pa sila noong mga oras na ‘yon. 7pm ang schedule pero alas-singko na ay busy pa rin si Baekhyun bilang student assistant. May mga naiwan kasi yatang documents ‘yung department head kaya ipina-sort out sa kanya. Sinabihan siya ni Chanyeol na kinabukasan na lang gawin iyon dahil nga may dinner pa sila. But Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, ay hindi nagpatinag. Matatapos na raw, konti na lang. In the end, hindi sila nakapunta at kinancel na lang niya ito. At para rin mabilis na matapos, tinulungan na lang niya si Baekhyun sa gawain nito.

“No, hindi naman ako galit. ‘Di ko na nga maalala kung nagalit ba ako ‘non.”

“Oo kaya! Nagalit ka. ‘Di mo ako pinapansin habang nag-aayos tayo ng mga papel.”

It’s true. Medyo masama kasi talaga ang loob niya at pinaghandaan niya iyon. Ni hindi niya pa sigurado kung busy lang ba talaga si Baekhyun o sinasadya lang nito na gawing excuse ‘yung trabaho niya para ‘di sila makapunta. He planned everything. From that dinner up to his gift for him. Pero wala, nasayang din. Malayong-malayo mula sa inexpect niyang araw ng pagcecelebrate nila ng first anniversary.

“Well, I admit, medyo sumama ang loob ko. Syempre ang dami kong naiisip na gawin noon. Tapos bandang huli, mag-aayos lang pala tayo ng papel. Pero ‘di naman ako galit. Paano ba naman ako magagalit, e bumawi ka naman kaagad.”

After nilang matapos ang assigned work, they went to have dinner as per Baekhyun’s suggested place. It was from from the ambiance of a formal restaurant. Simpleng diner lang. May kalakihan kaya maraming tao. Sa second floor sila pumwesto bilang mas konti ang kumakain doon. Medyo mainit dahil hindi maayos ang aircon at alam niyang paglabas nila, mangangamoy ulam sila. Nevertheless, the place served a superb bulalo. Pagkatapos noon, binalik-balikan na nila ang lugar na iyon.

“Feeling mo naman nakalimutan ko na anniversary natin noon.” Chanyeol shrugged and just chuckled.

“Aba, hindi imposible.”

“So ano, heartless boyfriend ako.”

“Sa gift mo, heartless ka pa ba sa lagay na ‘yon?”

He wasn’t expecting anything from Baekhyun to be honest. He felt that it’s not even his thing to celebrate monthsaries or anniversaries. He wasn’t hoping for a gift. What he truly wanted that time is just to enjoy the day with the smaller. But as he always thinks, Baekhyun, his Baekhyun, is full of surprises.

The smaller’s love language cannot be found in words. Alam niyang hirap mag-express ng feelings si Baekhyun. He doesn’t even say ‘i love you’ that much. Kung magsasabi man, makikita mong medyo nahihiya pa. But that doesn’t make it any less sincere. Truth to be told, everytime he says this, it doesn’t fail to make his stomach flip backwards.

Dahil alam niya, alam niyang hindi matatagpuan sa mga salita ang pagmamahal ni Baekhyun.

Nasa paraan kung paano siya tingnan. Nasa pagtitig. Kung paanong parang napakaraming gustong sabihin ng mga tingin na iyon. Kung paanong parang nakikita niya ang dami ng nararamdaman.

Nasa paraan kung paanong mangumusta siya sa nangyayari sa araw niya. Nasa pakikinig. Kung paanong palagi niyang tinatanong kung ano ba ang nangyari sa kanya sa araw na iyon. Kung paanong palagi siyang handang makinig sa bawat kwento.

Nasa paraan kung paanong siya alagaan. Nasa pag-aalala, sa pagpapaalala. Kumain sa tamang oras. ‘Wag magpapagod. Matulog. Matutong magpahinga. Minsan parang magulang. Minsan parang kaibigan.

Pero palaging siya. Palaging sa paraan ng isang Baekhyun.

Niregaluhan siya ni Baekhyun ng hoodie. White naman daw bilang laging dark colors ang nakikita niyang suot nito. Pero hindi lang iyon, binigyan din siya nito ng isang garapon ng mga sulat. Nasa maliliit na papel na may nakalagay na “read this when...”

Read this when you're happy. Read this when you're sad. Read this when you feel like crying. Read this when you feel alone (which I really hope you don't). Read this when you're mad. Read this when you feel like the universe is against you. Read this when you feel loved and inlove.

Hanggang ngayon, hindi niya pa nababasa lahat ng mga sulat. Napakarami kasi talaga. Sabi ni Baekhyun, mga tatlong linggo rin daw niyang ginawa iyon. Halos maiyak na lang siya nang makita ang regalo. Naisip niyang darating talaga ang araw na mapapaiyak siya ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga ganitong bagay.

“I hope hindi mo mabasa lahat.”

“Still have a lot left.”

“Kahit gustuhin kong mabasa mo ‘yon because of what I wrote, ayoko naman din because I know it only equates to a terrible feeling.”

Chanyeol smiled and assured him that it won’t be the case.

Pero naisip niya, sa dami ng mga sulat na ito, sigurado pa ba siya?

Hindi nga ba talaga matatagpuan sa mga salita ang pagmamahal ni Baekhyun?

True to the smaller’s words, inubos nga nila ang pinamili nilang alak. Hindi nalasing si Baekhyun. Inaantok, a bit tipsy, pero hindi wasak. Siya rin naman pero pakiramdam niya, siya ‘yung unang nakatulog. Nagising siya sa kama (kahit hindi niya ma-imagine kung paano siya dinala roon ni Baekhyun) na nangangalay ang braso. Paano ba naman, iyon pala ang ginawang unan ng boyfriend at nakapulupot pa sa kanya. Medyo nakanganga pa ito. Mukhang na-knockout din kagabi.

Tuesday. And tomorrow, plano na nilang umuwi. If everything goes well tonight, malaman sana niya ang lahat at makausap na nang maayos si Baekhyun. Sana. Sana talaga.

×××

_Their first fight occurred after Baekhyun’s birthday. And it actually leads to their first break-up._

_Kagaya noong birthday niya, it was their first celebration together. Chanyeol honestly has no idea what to give as a gift. Sa dami nang naiisip niyang iregalo, may pag-aalangan pa rin. Iniisip niya rin kung dapat ba niyang surpresahin o gumawa na lang ng simpleng plano. Hindi man niya aminin sa sarili pero totoo na mahilig talaga siya sa ganito — sa pagpaplano ng mga maliliit na okasyon, sa pagbibigay ng regalo o sa pagsusurpresa. He just loves seeing happy smiles painted on his loved ones. He loves making them feel loved._

_But maybe Baekhyun isn’t really that kind of person. Maybe he’s not really into big plans or into small surprises. At dahil nga nag-uumpisa pa lang sila, nahihirapan siya. Sa tuwing magtatanong siya kung ano ba ang gusto nito o sa tuwing papipiliin siya sa damit, sa pagkain, sa lugar, sa gagawin, ang lagi lang isasagot ni Baekhyun, “basta, yung simple lang”. Simple lang daw pero hindi niya maintindihan kung anong klaseng simple. Gaano ba dapat ka-simple?_

_Na-realize niya iyon nang bisitahin niya si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. Marami siyang bitbit kaya hirap na hirap siyang kumatok sa gate nila. May dala-dala siyang isang bilaong palabok, cake at may konti rin siyang dala para sa pamilya ni Baekhyun. Medyo na-confuse din siya sa sarili niya kung birthday lang ba talaga ang ipinunta niya o pamamanhikan na yata. Mag-aalas sais nang dumating siya. Sakto para rin sa hapunan. Iyon din ang unang beses ng pagbisita niya kaya naman parang kakawala na ang puso niya sa kaba. Bahala na._

_Hindi si Baekhyun ang nagbukas ng gate kundi ang bunsong kapatid nito. Hula lang naman base na rin sa pagkaka-describe niya sa tuwing napagkkwentuhan nila._

_“Sino po —”_

_“Si Baekhyun?”, ngiting-ngiting tanong niya._

_“Ah, natutulog po e. Saglit, gisingin ko lang po.”_

_Umalis muna ito at pumasok sa bahay nila. Dinig na dinig niya ang pagtawag nito. Sumisigaw pa ng “kuya! kuya! may gwapo sa labas, hinahanap ka!”. Sinungaling siya kung hindi niya aamining napangiti siya rito._

_Maganda ang bunso nila. Mahaba ang buhok, maputi at kapareho ng mata ni Baekhyun. Namumungay na parang tuta. Samantalang ang kuya niya, pupungas-pungas pa pagkalabas. Mukhang totoong kagigising lang. Nakasuot pa nang t-shirt na halos lamunin siya sa laki. Pero halatang nawala ang antok nito nang makitang siya ang bisita._

_“Bakit nandito...pa...paano ka nakarating?”_

_Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa pagtatanong ni Baekhyun. Sa sobrang antok o gulat, hindi na maayos na makapagsalita._

_“Bakit naman tulog nang tulog? Birthday na birthday?”_

_Matagal na hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Palipat-lipat ang tingin nito sa mga suot nila. Napasobra yata si Chanyeol dahil sa suot niyang light blue striped long sleeves na nakatupi sa bandang forearm niya at black jeans. Sinadya niya kasi mahirap na, kung sakaling ma-meet man niya ang parents ng boyfriend, at least presentable._

_“Bakit naman naka-ganyan ka?”_

_“Wait, B. Dami ko kasing bitbit...”_

_Saka lang natauhan si Baekhyun at kinuha muna ang iba nitong dala bago siya pinapasok kahit mukhang nag-aalangan ito._

_“Di ka na sana nag-abala.”_

_“Birthday mo, bakit naman hindi.”_

_Pagbungad pa lang sa pintuan ay nakita na ni Chanyeol ang nanay ni Baekhyun. Nanonood ito ng TV kasama ang bunso nila. Nginitian siya nito at kaagad naman siyang nagmano._

_“Ma, si Chanyeol, boyfriend ko”, walang kaabog-abog na pagpapakilala ni Baekhyun._

_“Ikaw pala. Kumain ka na ba?”_

_“Opo, bago po ako umalis sa bahay.”_

_“Ang dami mo namang dala. Salamat dito ha”, sagot nito habang inaayos ang mga bitbit niyang pagkain. Malumanay ang boses ng nanay ni Baekhyun. Mukhang mabait gawa na rin ng maamong mukha._

_“Ma, akyat muna kami. Doon lang sa kwarto ko.”_

_Tumango lang ang nanay niya bilang sagot._

_Sakto lang ang laki ng bahay nila Baekhyun. Mula sa sala ay may extension papunta sa kainan at kusina nila. May second floor at may tatlong kwarto roon. Tahimik ang lugar maliban sa ingay ng TV na maririnig mula sa baba._

_It’s a gloomy house. Chanyeol can sense the heavy air, as if every breathe is calculated. He can feel the thick tension, as if he’s inside a ticking bomb. There’s just really something about the atmosphere. It’s suffocating. Mabigat sa pakiramdam. And to think that today is Baekhyun’s birthday? Parang ang hirap paniwalaan. Hindi niya maiwasang maikumpara sa kanila. Kapag may birthday o ano mang okasyon — maliit man o malaki, palaging maingay, palaging aligaga ang mga tao. Pero sa bahay nila Baekhyun, parang wala lang. Normal na araw. Kung ganito man sila araw-araw._

_“Di ka kasi nagpasabi na pupunta ka. Wala tuloy akong nailuto.”_

_“Ayos lang, kaya nga ako nagdala ng pagkain e.”_

_Maliit lang ang kwarto ni Baekhyun. Higaan (na medyo magulo pa), cabinet at study table lang ang makikita. Hindi gaanong malinis pero hindi rin naman makalat. Kaunti lang din kasi ang gamit kaya hindi halata. Walang mga nakasabit na kung anu-ano. Walang mga nakadikit na posters ng mga sikat na artista. Walang kahit ano bukod sa isang printout na nakadikit sa pader na katapat ng higaan niya: ‘Carpe Diem’._

_Simple ang kwarto ni Baekhyun. Simple, tulad nga ng lagi niyang sinasabi._

_“Si Kyungsoo nagsabi sa’yo ‘no?” Pinaupo siya ni Baekhyun sa study cha_ _ir habang inaayos nito ang higaan niya._

_“Oo, ayaw pa nga niya e. Nagpumilit lang ako kasi nga gusto kitang i-surprise.” Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol sabay hawak sa batok niya._

_“Successful ka naman. Na-surprise talaga ako”, sabay tawa nito nang mahina._

_“Nasan pala ‘yung isa mong kapatid? Papa mo?”_

_Napansin niya ang saglit na pagbagsak ng ekspresyon ni Baekhyun pero agad din itong binawi sa pamamagitan ng hilaw na ngiti._

_“May trabaho sila. Si ate mamaya pa ‘yung uwi pero si papa ang alam ko, kapapasok lang.”_

_They became silent for a while. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin. Hindi rin naman niya alam ang i-eexpect pagdating pero parang may hindi rin naman tama. Iniisip nga niya, dapat ba talagang nagpunta siya rito? Bad timing yata._

_Baekhyun is there sitting on his bed. Mukhang may iniisip. Chanyeol can’t think of anything. He wants to do something for his boyfriend. He wants to make him happy at least for today. But the aura...nahihirapan siyang kumilos._

_Maya-maya’y isang malakas na buntong-hininga ang narining niya mula kay Baekhyun._

_“You’re uncomfortable, right?”_

_Napatango na lang siya._

_“Tara, labas na muna tayo? Magpapalit muna ako ng damit, saglit, dyan ka lang.”_

_Pagbaba nila ay naabutan nilang inaayos ng mama ni Baekhyun ang pagkaing dala niya._

_“O, uuwi ka na? ‘Di ka ba muna kakain dito?”_

_“Ah —”_

_“Hindi na Ma. May pupuntahan pa kasi siya. Diba, Chanyeol?”, sabat ni Baekhyun habang sinisenyasan siya nito na makisakay na lang._

_“Ah opo. Sorry po, tita. May kailangan pa po kasi akong puntahan. Babalik na lang po ako rito next time. Salamat po.”_

_Ngumiti lang ito at saka muling nagpasalamat. Sinabi pang sa susunod daw na balik niya ay ipagluluto na siya nito._

_Paglabas nila, saka lang nakahinga nang maluwag si Chanyeol. Samantalang si Baekhyun, ganoon pa rin. Walang ekspresyon ang mukha._

_“B, okay ka lang ba? May gusto ka bang puntahan?”, he took Baekhyun’s hand as they walked outside. Mabuti na lang at ipinahiram sa kanya ang sasakyan nila kaya pwede silang gumala._

_“Ikot-ikot na lang”, maiksing sagot ni Baekhyun._

_Nagpunta na muna sila sa Mcdo bilang hindi pa pala nanananghalian si Baekhyun. Pagkatapos daw kasing mag-almusal ay hindi na siya lumabas ng kwarto. Nagbasa na lang siya at nanood ng series kaya hindi na rin namalayan na nakatulog na pala siya. Nagising na lang siya noong pinuntahan siya ng kapatid niya at sinabing may bisita siya._

_“That’s not a good habit, Baek. Kahit wala ka sa mood, kailangan mo pa rin kumain.”_

_“Okay, pero bukas mo na lang ako sermunan please. Birthday ko naman e”, natatawang pagpapacute nito. At syempre, wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi pagbigyan siya._

_They ordered take-outs and decided to eat in the car. Burger, fries at sundae lang din naman ang inorder nila kaya okay lang. Bumalik sila sa village bilang wala rin naman silang mapiling puntahan. Doon na lang sila nag-ikot ikot and stopped at a covered court near Baekhyun’s house. Dito lang din kasi sila pwedeng mag-park nang matagal nang walang sisita._

_Madilim na pagkabalik nila. Wala na rin silang gaanong taong nakikita sa paligid pwera sa ilang mga batang lalaki na nasa loob pa ng court at nagbabalak yatang maglaro._

_“Sige na, itanong mo na ‘yung gusto mong itanong”, banggit ni Baekhyun habang nag-uumpisang lantakan ang sundae niya._

_Ang problema, napakaraming gustong itanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung saan ba siya nag-uumpisa._

_“Sasagutin mo ba kahit ano itanong ko?”_

_“Hmm, it depends”, he says while smiling playfully. At least, ganito na ang mood niya ngayon._

_“Do you usually celebrate birthdays like that?”, tanong niya habang binubuksan ang cheeseburger._

_“Like what? Like, sleeping all day? Celebration ba ‘yun?” Sinawsaw ni Baekhyun ang isang fries sa chocolate sundae niya at saka isinubo kay Chanyeol. Actually, nadiscover niya lang ang ganito sa boyfriend. May mga weird combinations t_ _alaga sa food minsan si Baekhyun._

_“Yeah, like that. Tapos hindi ka pa kumakain nang maayos.”_

_“Nagkataon lang ‘yung ngayon. Nagcecelebrate naman ako. Kumakain kami ni Kyungsoo sa labas o kaya umaalis ako minsan. Gumagala, ganyan.”_

_“But not with your family?”_

_Matagal bago sumagot si Baekhyun. Inubos niya muna ang kinakain at inilagay sa plastic na dala nila saka siya umayos ng upo paharap kay Chanyeol._

_“Let’s just say, it’s not our thing. ‘Yung naabutan mo kanina. Ganon kami kapag may nag-away. Medyo...bad timing ka”, sabay tawa nito nang mahina._

_Gusto pa sana siyang tanungin ni Chanyeol. Bakit nag-away? Sinong nag-away? Ayos lang ba siya? Parang ang hirap naman kasi yata na birthday na birthday niya tapos ganon ang nangyari. Kaya rin siguro ang hirap kumilos kanina. Kaya rin siguro mabigat sa pakiramdam. Kung siya nga naramdaman niya ‘yon, paano pa kaya si Baekhyun?_

_Ang dami niyang gustong tanungin but instead, he smiled and said, “Whenever you’re ready, Baek. You know I’m here. Always.”_

_“Thank you. Pero nasan ‘yung regalo ko?”_

_Natawa na lang siya at napailing sa hirit ng boyfriend. Kahit kailan talaga._

_Kinuha niya ang isang paperbag sa back seat at saka inabot kay Baekhyun. Nakita niya kung paanong nagningning ang mga mata nito nang makita ang laman._

_“Paano mo nalaman?”_

_Baekhyun is practically squealing this time. He’s wearing a wide smile. ‘Yung paborito niyang ngiti._

_“Kyungsoo”, sabay nilang sagot at sabay din silang natawa._

_“Malapit ko ng isipin na siya talaga ang boyfriend mo.”_

_“Kahit presidente siya ng fanclub natin?”_

_“Thank you, Yeol. At mukhang dapat ko rin pasalamatan si Soo.”_

_Chanyeol got him a few books. Nagtanong kasi siya kay Kyungsoo kung anong paborito ni Baekhyun. Sinabihan siya nito na kung magreregalo siya, ‘wag niyang bonggahan. Mas gusto raw ni Baekhyun na nakakatanggap ng mga bagay na nagagamit talaga niya. Books are his favorites. Kaya naman ilang branches din ng National Bookstore, Fullybooked at Booksale ang binisita niya. Salamat sa binigay na listahan ni Kyungsoo, naipamili niya si Baekhyun ng isang dosenang libro._

_“Actually, magpapasa ka sa’kin ng book review kada matatapos mong libro.”_

_“Sige. Pero sa ngayon, eto muna”, sabay halik nang mabilis sa kanya. “Thank you, tenga.”_

_Natawa na lang siya sa kabaliwan ni Baekhyun. But somehow, he wished he could give more. Pakiramdam niya kasi kulang pa. Parang hindi pa siya kuntento sa ginawa niya ngayong araw._

_He wished a lot of things for his little one. But above everything, he wishes genuine happiness._

_Nothing but happiness._

_“Thank you for making me happy today.”_

_Funny how Baekhyun has the ability to read his mind. And for now, that’s enough to wash all his worries away._

_“Anything for you, B. A__ny_t_hing.”_

_Few weeks after, they broke up._

  
_Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na iyon na rin pala ang umpisa ng unti-unti nilang paghihiwalay. _

_At sa tuwing nangyayari iyon, palaging malabo ang rason. Palaging hindi niya naiintindihan. Palaging may kulang. Palaging may hindi siya alam._

_Pero palagi pa rin niyang tinatanggap._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might want to play this mini-playlist esp in the latter part :-)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1zal88d8npwrxvhrf9u0v6xjw/playlist/42bJ5ggxaXY7MkAXaOv87m?si=HxBRHaaBQNOaagTcBK66pw

Ngayon lang niya lalong naunawaan, mahirap pala talagang kalabanin ang oras.

O baka hindi talaga ito dapat na kinakalaban. Baka dapat niyang kaibiganin. Kahit ngayon lang.

Sa ilang araw na nakalipas, masyado siyang naging masaya. May pangamba pero palaging masaya. Nakalimutan niya na panandalian nga lang pala ito. Nakalimutan niya na may ‘switch’ nga pala ang sitwasyon nila ngayon. At nakakatakot kasi anumang oras pwede silang bumalik sa dati.

“Sigurado kang masarap pagkain doon ha. Kapag hindi, uuwi tayo kaagad”, panakot sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang nag-aayos ng damit sa harap ng salamin.

“Kapag hindi masarap, sagot ko lunch mo sa school for 3 months.”

“Sige, mag-lunch ka sa school kahit after grad ha.”

Oo nga pala, less than 2 months na lang, ga-graduate na sila. Ang bilis. Ang bilis talaga ng panahon.

“Buti may dala kang ganyan?”

Dahil nga sosyalin na restaurant ang kakainan nila, at siya lang din naman ang nakakaalam, nakapaghanda siya ng susuotin. He’s wearing a plain white long sleeve which was of course, folded in his forearm. He settled on having jeans to make it less formal and to complete his smart casual look.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is struggling to choose what to wear. Bukod kasi sa hindi naman ganoon karami ang dala niya, wala naman siyang pang-semi-formal attire na binitbit. T-shirt, shorts at jeans lang.

“Oo, diba. Kasi kung sana sinasabi mo nang maaga diba”, sabay irap nito sa kanya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil kahit mukhang nagmamaktol e nakikita niyang excited naman ito sa pupuntahan nila.

Mabuti na lang at may dala itong cream colored sweater. Medyo may kalakihan dahil naeexpose ang collarbones nito pero pwede na rin as casual attire.

“Surprise nga e. Baka ‘di ka pa pumayag kung sinabi ko sa’yo kaagad.”

“Di naman ako tatanggi sa libre. Tara na nga! Baka wala na tayong abutang masarap doon.”

Mag-aalas syete pa lang ng gabi pero kanina pa madilim sa labas. Mas mahaba nga pala ang gabi kapag mga ganitong buwan. Malamig at may kalakasan ang hangin pero mukhang hindi naman uulan. Malapit lang naman ang resto at sinigurado niyang madali lang itong puntahan para ‘di sila mahirapan pauwi.

Kalahating oras lang ang byahe. Random songs lang din ang ipinapatugtog nila sa sasakyan. Napapakanta pa nga si Baekhyun (with matching hand gestures) sa tabi niya kahit sinasadya nitong maging sintunado. Maganda ang boses ng boyfriend. Narinig niya ito isang beses na nag-hum habang nag-aaral sila sa coffee shop. Pagkatapos noon, ilang beses din siyang pumusta sa mga laro nila para lang mapapayag itong kumanta sa videoke.

Buong byahe lang siyang nakangiti habang nagda-drive. Napapalingon minsan kapag lumalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun at saka sabay silang tumatawa. O kaya naman kunwaring ipapasa sa kanya ang mic at saka sila sabay na kakanta.

“Napagod ako”, sabi ni Baekhyun habang pababa sila ng sasakyan. Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Paanong hindi ka mapapagod e nag-concert ka kanina. Gutom ka na ‘no?”

“Oo”, sabay pout nito at pasimpleng humawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

The taller responded by intertwining their fingers and booping his nose.

  
They were greeted by a beautiful, petite lady as they went inside the restaurant. Inihatid din sila nito sa reserved table for two. Chanyeol made it clear that the table should not be situated at the middle kaya ngayon ay naka-pwesto sila sa isang sulok kung saan hindi madadaan-daanan ng mga tao.

It was a dimly lit restaurant. There were a few chandeliers hanging above with orangey lights adding to the romantic vibe of the place. A mellow music can be heard homogenously mixing with the soft murmurs of the people around them. To Chanyeol, it was already a perfect dinner date.

“Hindi kita dinalhan ng bulaklak at baka ihampas mo lang sa’kin dito”, bulong niya kay Baekhyun. Kahit ‘di niya alam kung bakit niya ito ibinibulong.

“Oo, buti alam mo”, his boyfriend cheekily answered. Alam niya kasing hindi talaga mahilig si Baekhyun sa bulaklak. Naalala niya na muntik niya itong bigyan noong Valentines’ Day pero inunahan siya nito at pabiro pa siyang binantaan na magbebreak sila kapag nag-abot siya ng bulaklak.

Maya-maya’y dumating ang isang babae na siya raw mag-seserve sa kanila ngayong gabi. As Chanyeol was reciting their orders, napansin naman niyang nagpipigil ng tawa si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Pag-alis ng babae ay agad niya itong tinanong kung bakit.

“Hay nako si girl, deds na deds sa’yo. Kung alam niya lang”, sagot nito habang nangingiti pa rin na pang-asar.

“Paano mo nasabi? Baka naman malisyoso ka lang.”

“Malisyoso talaga ako. Tingnan mo nga, ikaw lang tinanong niya kung anong oorderin e, dalawa tayong nakaupo rito. Akala mo, ‘di ako nag-eexist.Tapos, ngiti pa nang ngiti. Ako nga nangawit kakangiti niya e”, at tuluyan na siyang natawa sa sarili niyang kwento.

Pilit niyang hinanapan ng tono ng pagseselos sa sinabi ni Baekhyun pero wala. Purong pang-aasar lang talaga ang pagkakatanong nito.

“Selos ka naman?” Try lang. Baka nagseselos naman talaga, magaling lang magpanggap.

“Etong mukhang ‘to, magseselos? Sa kanya? Totoo ka ba?”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa sagot ng boyfriend. Kapag talaga nag-umpisa ng mang-asar, tinotodo na talaga niya.

“Seryoso, wala kang pinagselosan sa dami ng umaaligid sa’kin?”, he asked while giving that handsome smirk. Minsan, nasa pag-poprovoke lang talaga ang paraan ng pagpapaamin kay Baekhyun.

Two can definitely play a game sabi nga nila. Hindi lang dapat ang maliit niyang boyfriend ang confident ngayong gabi. ‘Di siya papatalo.

Nakita niyang uminom muna ito ng tubig bago sumagot.

“Wala.”

“Wala talaga?”

Patalim na nang patalim ang tingin nito sa kanya.

“Kulit mo.”

“Fina-follow mo ba si Irene sa twitter?”

Dito na siya sinipa ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng mesa while mouthing a “gago ka ah”.

Walang pinagseselosan si Baekhyun maliban sa isang tao. Maliban kay Irene. Typical na maganda kasi talaga ang babaeng ito. Maputi, itim na itim ang buhok, maganda ang katawan. Nag-eexcel sa acads at president ng isang org sa school. Naging close sila ni Chanyeol dahil naging member siya ng org na iyon ng isang buong sem.

“Umayos ka, baka mag-dinner ka mag-isa ngayon.”

“Love you, B.”

“Love you mo mukha mo! _Love you too! _San na ba ‘yung pagkain?”

They ate in silence as they both devoured the food that was being served one at a time. He can see how Baekhyun is enjoying everything — from the appetizer up to the dessert. There were occasional glances, smiles and of course, footsies all throughout their sumptuous dinner.

“Hay, sayang, ‘di siya makakainom ng wine”, pang-aasar ni Baekhyun bago niya inumin ang sa kanya. Hindi kasi siya pwedeng uminom at magda-drive pa siya pabalik.

“Iinom mo na lang ako.”

“Gusto mo ba, i-take out natin ‘to?”, the smaller leaned forward as he whispered this to him.

“Baliw ka talaga.”

“Yeol, sige nga oh, tawagin mo ‘yung server tapos sabihin mo ittake-out natin pero kasama ‘tong wine glass saka ‘yang yelo.”

At talagang nanghamon pa.

“Anong kapalit?”

Ginagawa talaga nila ‘yung mga ganito minsan. Lalo kapag bored sila. May mga oras na muntik na silang mapaaway dahil sa mga ideya ng boyfriend niya. Noong una, nagulat pa siya na may ganitong side pala si Baekhyun. Sa pagkaseryoso nito, never niyang naisip na prankster rin pala ang loko.

“Me”, he responded in a sultry voice while looking at him directly.

“You can have me...my lips...my body...”

Mga ilang segundo niyang tinitigan si Baekhyun bago siya sumabog kakatawa. Hagalpak kung hagalpak at nahahampas niya pa ang mesa. May ilang kubyertos nga yata ang nahulog at sigurado siyang pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao ngayon.

“P-para kang g-gago”, banggit ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng malalakas niyang tawa. Halos hindi na siya makahinga at nag-uumpisa na ring sumakit ang tiyan niya.

“Ikaw parang timang. Tama na kakatawa huy!”

Pagkatapos humupa ng tawa niya ay agad na rin silang nag-bill out. Mahirap na at baka palayasin pa sila sa sobrang ingay. Habang naglalakad papunta sa parking, siya naman ang tinatawanan ni Baekhyun.

“Alam mo, muntik malaglag ‘yung baso kanina. Malapit na nga tayong lapitan ng server sa sobrang ingay mo.”

Baekhyun has this kind of laugh that may be annoying to others but sounds endearing to him. Literal na nabibigkas niya ang “ha ha ha” sa pagtawa niya ng ganito. Kitang-kita ang parisukat na bibig at ang pantay nitong ngipin. Nag-sscrunch ang ilong at nawawala ang mga mata habang halata ang mga linya sa gilid at sa pagitan nito. It was a loud, obnoxious laugh. At kapag nakita niyang napipikon ka, mas lalo niyang gagalingan sa pagtawa.

Pero para kay Chanyeol, mas lalo lang siyang nahuhulog.

Masaya. Maganda. Masaya ang gabing ito.

  
He just didn’t expect that tonight, the ‘switch’ will flip backwards.

  
Habang iniistart niya ang sasakyan, panandaliang tumitig si Baekhyun sa phone niya, mabilis na nag-type at saka ito inoff.

  
_“Yeol, uwi na tayo.”_

×××

Paghinto pa lang ng sasakyan ay agad na bumaba si Baekhyun at mabilis na naglakad papasok sa condo. Madiin at paulit-ulit din ang pagpindot nito sa elevator kaya hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya para pigilan ito.

  
Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa balikat at iniharap sa kanya. Doon lang niya napansin na namumutla na pala ito, medyo nanginginig at kagat-kagat na ang ibabang labi.

“Baek, breathe. Calm down.” Hindi naman na ito makasagot at tanging iling na lang ang nagawa.

Pagpasok nila sa elevator ay agad niya itong binalot ng yakap. He continued rubbing the smaller’s back and patting his head.

“It’ll be okay Baek. It’ll be okay.” Kahit hindi siya sigurado kung magiging maayos nga ba ang lahat.

  
Mabilis ang mga kilos ni Baekhyun. Mabilis at halatang natataranta. Pagpasok nila sa unit ay agad nitong kinuha ang duffle bag at isinuksok na lang lahat ng makita niyang damit at gamit. Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin. Nakatayo lang siya habang pinapanood si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya sigurado kung dapat ba niya itong tanungin kung anong nangyari o pakalmahin na muna. Ni hindi nga niya alam kung bakit ito nag-eempake ng gamit e, bukas pa naman ng hapon ang checkout nila. Pero hindi rin naman siya papayag na umalis ito ng ganitong oras at sa ganyan pang kalagayan.

Nang dumaan ito sa harap niya ay hinawakan niya ang braso nito para huminto. Tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun at saka inalis ang pagkakahawak. Sa tatlong segundo na ‘yon, nakita niyang paiyak na ito. May hindi siya nalalaman. May hindi tama.

Sinundan niya ito sa kwarto at naabutan niyang isinasara na nito ang bag.

“Baek, anong nangyayari? Saan ka pupunta?”

Blangko lang ang tingin nito sa kanya.

“Kailangan ko ng umuwi.”

“Agad? Ngayon? Hindi ba pwedeng bukas ng umaga? Aagahan natin pag-alis.”

“Hindi pwede, Yeol. Kailangan na ngayon.”

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa sala para tingnan kung may naiwan siyang gamit. Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sundan ulit siya.

“Baekhyun. Teka. Pwede bang umupo ka muna. Sabihin mo sa’kin kung anong nangyayari.”

Litong-lito na siya. Gustuhin man niyang tulungan si Baekhyun ay hindi niya magawa dahil wala naman siyang alam. Nahihirapan siya pero mas mahirap makita na nagkakaganito si Baekhyun at wala siyang maitulong.

“Yeol, pwedeng...iuwi mo na muna ako? Saka na natin ‘to pag-usapan.”

Alam niyang hindi iyon totoo. Walang pag-uusap na magaganap. Palagi namang ganoon. Sa tuwing may nangyayaring hindi maganda at sa tuwing sinasabi niya na pag-uusapan na lang nila pagkatapos, ay bigla na lang hindi magpapakita si Baekhyun nang ilang araw, babalik at sasabihing ayos na, wala ng problema. Ganoon. Hindi na pag-uusapan dahil tapos na at okay na. Hindi na pag-uusapan dahil ayaw na niya. At palagi lang niya iyong pinalalampas. Kung ayaw ng ungkatin ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya mamimilit. Naisip niya na kung handa na ito, sasabihin naman niya ang lahat.

Pero ngayon, parang hindi na. Hindi na yata darating ang araw na ‘yon.

“No. ‘Di ako papayag na umalis ka nang ‘di natin ‘to napag-uusapan.”

Pinilit niyang magmatigas. Pinilit niyang magmalakas sa pagkakasabi niya. Pinilit niyang ‘wag magpadala sa takot. Dahil hindi pwedeng umalis si Baekhyun na ganito lang. Hindi pwedeng ganito ang maging huling alaala nila sa isa’t-isa.

“Yeol, please. ‘Wag muna ngayon. ‘Wag ka munang makisabay ngayon.”

At iyon na ang huling pisi para sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung magagalit o maiiyak ba siya sa narinig niya.

“A-ano? ‘Wag akong makisabay? Baek...naririnig mo ba ‘yung sinasabi mo?”

Napansin niyang napatigil din si Baekhyun at parang doon lang niya napagtanto ang mga salitang binitiwan niya. Malikot ang mga mata nito, napapikit, at saka bumuntong-hininga.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. That’s not what I mean. I... Sorry...pero...maghiwalay na muna tayo.”

Nakakatawa kasi ilang beses na niya itong narinig. Sa mga pagkakataong ‘yon may sandaling takot pero kaagad ding nawawala. He knows the drill. Alam niya na kapag ganon, bibigyan lang niya ng oras si Baekhyun. Hindi muna sila magkikita o mag-uusap ng ilang araw at maghihintay lang siya ng text o tawag nito na nag-aayang kumain, pagkatapos ay sila na ulit. Okay na, parang walang nangyari.

Pero iba ang bigat ng mga salitang ito ngayon. Totoo. Malalim. Unti-unting gumagapang ang takot sa kanya at parang wala itong balak umalis anumang oras. Gusto niyang tanungin si Baekhyun kung gaano ba siya katagal na maghihintay ng kahit ano mula sa kanya. Gaano ba siya katagal mag-aabang ng text o tawag? May hihintayin pa ba siya?

Marami siyang gustong itanong pero walang lumalabas na salita. Parang biglang hindi na niya alam kung paano magsalita.

Hindi muna niya sinagot si Baekhyun, sa halip, ay umupo siya dahil hindi niya alam kung kakayanin pa ba ng katawan at utak niya ang mga susunod na mangyayari. Hindi na niya alam kung saan pa kukuha ng lakas.

“Bakit?”, hinang-hina na ang boses niya.

“Nagtanong lang naman ako, Baek. Masama ba ‘yon? Gusto ko lang naman malaman ‘yung nangyayari...”

Gusto ko lang naman malaman ‘yung nangyayari sa’yo. Ayos ka lang ba. Bakit mo gustong makipaghiwalay. Bakit laging may hindi ako alam. Bakit ganito. May mali ba akong ginawa. May pagkukulang ba ako.

_Ayaw mo na ba talaga?_

Naramdaman niyang umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Hindi niya ito magawang tingnan at patuloy lang siyang nakayuko. Natatakot siya na baka ito na talaga. Huli na.

“Yeol...”

Mahina. Malambot. May pag-amo sa boses niya. Gusto niyang tingnan si Baekhyun. Paborito niya ang mga mata nito, ang mga tingin nito — may saya, may pagmamahal. Pero ngayon, hindi na niya alam. Mas nangibabaw ang takot. Nakakatakot makita ang kasiguraduhan sa mga mata niya.

Nakakatakot kasi baka bumigay siya.

_“Mahal kita.”_

Gulat. Tuwa. Takot. Dalawang salita lang ang binanggit ni Baekhyun pero halos bumaliktad ulit ang mundo niya. Sa dami ng gusto niyang sabihin, mapait na tawa na lang ang naisagot niya.

“Ang daya mo naman, B. Walang ganyanan. W-wag mo na akong paasahin.” Parang may kung anong nakabara sa lalamunan niya. Nanginginig na ang boses niya at hirap na siyang magsalita.

Nagulat siya nang biglang umalis sa pagkakaupo si Baekhyun at saka lumipat sa sahig. Hinawakan nito ang magkabilang pisngi niya at iniangat ang ulo niya.

_“I love you.”_

Nakangiti si Baekhyun habang sinasabi niya ito. Totoo iyon. Nakikita niyang totoo. Alam niya. Ramdam niya.

Bumilang muna siya ng ilang segundo bago magsalita.

“Mahal din kita pero alam mong hindi iyan ang kailangan kong marinig ngayon.”

Isang malalim na hinga. Hindi muna. Hindi pa siya pwedeng umiyak.

“Baek...baka naman...pwede ko nang malaman? Ang hirap kasi, e. Ako ba ‘yung mali? Ano bang nagawa ko? Nasaktan ba kita nang hindi ko alam? Anong...anong kasalanan ko?”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Inayos muna nito ang buhok na nakatakip sa noo niya at saka bumalik sa pagkakaupo sa sofa. Hawak nito ang dalawa niyang kamay ngayon.

“Wala kang kasalanan. Kahit kailan Yeol, hindi mo ako nasaktan.”

Patuloy lang siyang nakatitig kay Baekhyun kahit hindi niya makita ang ekspresyon nito. Nakayuko ito at nakatingin lang sa mga kamay niya habang patuloy itong hinahaplos.

“Sorry. Sorry kung hindi ako nagsasabi sa’yo. Sorry kasi lagi kong tinatago. Sorry because I always keep you in the dark. Sorry...for everything.”

“B—”

“Patapusin mo na muna ako, please. Last na ‘to.”

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi tumango at tanggapin kung ano man ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

“Napapagod na ako. Sa lahat. Sa mga nangyayari sa’kin, sa pag-aaral, sa pamilya, sa atin. Sa lahat, Yeol. May mga oras na pakiramdam ko sasabog ako kasi hindi ko na kaya... kasi sabay-sabay. Nakakapagod na.”

_Napapagod ka na rin ba sa atin? Bakit ‘di ka nagsasalita? Bakit wala kang sinasabi sa’kin? Bakit hindi ko nalaman lahat ng ‘yan?_

“Baek...ako...isa na rin ba...”

Hindi niya maituloy ang sasabihin niya dahil hindi siya sigurado kung gugustuhin niya bang marinig ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“...ako na ba ‘yung nagiging pabigat? Ako na ba ‘yung dapat na alisin para gumaan kahit papano?”

“Shit, no no. Please, ‘wag mong isipin ‘yan. Hindi. Never kang naging pabigat, Chanyeol. Shit, sorry if you think that way. Sorry, Mahal.”

Mabilis siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun at saka umiling-iling. Niyakap na lang din niya si Baekhyun. Para kumalma. Para maibsan ang takot.

“Hindi ka naging pabigat. Kahit kailan. Kahit ganito... ayokong sumuko dahil lang napapagod ako. Maraming bagay. Maraming dahilan kung bakit...kung bakit gusto kong maghiwalay muna tayo. ‘Di ko alam kung paano uumpisahan...o kung maiintindihan mo ba kasi kahit ako naguguluhan na...”

  
“Uunawain ko, B. Maiintindihan ko. Basta sasabihin mo lahat ng gumugulo sa’yo.”

Hinalikan niya muna ito sa ulo bago inilayo ng kaunti para makita ang mukha niya. Hinalikan din niya ito sa noo, sa ilong, at sa labi.

“Naalala mo nung time na nagkaproblema ka sa school? Nung bumagsak ka sa isang subject tapos binigyan ka na ng warning ng department. Diba, hindi mo siya pinaalam sa’kin. Kay Sehun...si Sehun ‘yung nagsabi sa’kin na may problema ka kaya ka absent nang dalawang araw.”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit pa ‘yon sinasabi ni Baekhyun samantalang ilang buwan naman na ang nakalipas simula nang mangyari ‘yon.

“Alam mo ba kung anong naramdaman ko noon? Na wala akong kwentang boyfriend.”

Ngumiti muna ito bago magpatuloy. Ngumiti pero hindi umabot sa magaganda niyang mga mata. ‘Yung ngiting walang kahulugan.

“Ni hindi ko man lang alam ‘yung mga problema mo samantalang ikaw lagi kang nandyan para pakinggan ako. Anong silbi ko diba kung hindi kita madamayan kahit sa ganong bagay? Hindi ko man lang napansin. Naisip ko... baka masyado akong nakakulong sa sarili kong problema kaya hindi na kita nakikita. Baka masyado akong nagiging selfish.”

“Baek, no, no... sorry. Sorry din kung ‘di ko nasabi sa’yo. Ayoko lang naman dumagdag sa mga iniisip mo.”

Napailing si Baekhyun na parang sinasabing ‘wag siyang humingi ng tawad.

“Alam mo ba kung anong nakakatawa? Pareho tayo. Pareho tayong ganito. Pareho tayong ayaw dumagdag sa iniisip ng isa’t-isa. Naisip mo ba kung paano natin naitawid ‘yung mga ganong sitwasyon? Paano kung ganito tayo in the future? Tatagal kaya tayo?”

Hindi siya makasagot. Hindi niya rin sigurado kung dapat ba siyang sumagot o kung may sagot ba talaga sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Pati siya, napaisip. Kung palagi ngang ganito, sasapat ba ‘yung nararamdaman nila sa isa’t-isa para tumagal? Sasapat ba sila para sa isa’t-isa?

“Sobrang thankful ako. Kasi lagi kang nandyan. Kasi iba ‘yung epekto ng presensya mo sa’kin. Nakakagaan ng loob. Madaling tumawa. Madaling maging totoo. All-in-one ka e. Magulang, kapatid, bestfriend, boyfriend. Isang sabi lang o kahit nga hindi ko sabihin, alam mo na kaagad. Hindi ko alam na pwede palang maging ganyan ‘yung isang tao. O baka mahal mo lang talaga ako... pero minsan...naiisip ko, paano ka? ‘Yung pagod mo, ‘yung mga pinagdadaanan mo. Palagi ka lang tumatanggap. Palagi ka lang nandyan. Ako...hindi man lang kita madamayan kasi palagi akong may problema. Palaging may iniisip. Palagi mo akong inuuna.”

Gustong sumabat ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang sabihin na hindi niya dapat alalahanin ‘yung mga ganitong bagay. Mahal niya si Baekhyun kaya ginagawa niya iyon. Kasi, iyon naman talaga ang mahalaga diba? Basta, mahal niya.

Pero bakit parang iba ang ipinapahiwatig ni Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi niya? Mali ba? Mali ba siya?

“Nag-aalala rin ako sa’yo. Sana alam mo ‘yun.”

Buong-buo ang sinseridad na nakikita niya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun habang sinasabi ito. At gusto niyang mabuhay sa mga tingin na iyon. Gusto niyang umasa at magpatuloy sa mga tingin na iyon.

“Pero sa ngayon, aakuin ko na muna ha. Matagal kong pinag-isipan ‘to. Sa tuwing magbebreak tayo nitong mga nakaraang buwan, iyon ‘yung mga panahon na nag-iisip ako kung dapat pa ba natin ‘tong ipagpatuloy. Nakikita ko kung gaano ka nasasaktan and believe me, hindi ko rin kaya. Pero tinitiis ko kasi kailangan e. Kailangan na talagang pag-isipan. Ayoko lang na nadadamay ka sa tuwing may mga magulong nangyayari sa’kin. Sobra na ‘yung pag-aalala mo. Nakakalimutan mo na...ikaw...‘yung sarili mo...”

Unti-unti na niyang nauunawaan. Hindi lang pala siya. May mali rin si Baekhyun. Pareho silang may mali.

“Baek...parte ng pagmamahal ko ang pag-aaalala sa’yo. Gusto ko. Ginusto ko. Na sa tuwing may nangyayari sa’yo, maganda man o hindi, gusto ko isa ako sa nakakaalam...gusto ko ako ‘yung unang nakakaalam. Gusto kong dinadamayan kita sa lahat. Masaya ka man, malungkot, o galit. Gusto ko na laging nasa tabi mo. Kasi, choice ko ‘yun. Parte ‘yun Baek.”

“Alam ko...alam ko. Pero, hindi, Yeol. Hindi sa ganitong paraan. Hindi pwedeng palaging ganito. Hindi pwedeng ako lang lagi. Mauubos ka....natatakot akong maubos ka.”

Paano niya nga ba aalisin ang ganitong pag-aalala sa isip ni Baekhyun? Paano niya rin ba sasabihin na hindi niya hahayaang humantong sa ganoon? Pero higit sa lahat, sigurado ba siya?

Baka tama nga si Baekhyun. Baka may posibilidad na bandang huli, siya ang masira. Ano na lang ang mangyayari sa kanila kung ganoon? Sino na lang ang magiging malakas sa kanilang dalawa?

Ang kaso, bukod sa mga sarili nila, may isa pang bumabagabag sa kanya. Alam niyang may hindi pa binabanggit si Baekhyun.

“Pero B. May hindi ka pa sinasabi sa’kin. Bakit mo kailangang umalis ngayon?”

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun bago muling magsalita.

“Si papa. Aalis na raw si papa ngayon. Isasama niya ‘yung bunso namin.”

“H-ha? Anong aalis? Bakit aalis?”

“Matagal nang may problema sa bahay. Alam ko naman, nararamdaman kong maghihiwalay na sila.”

Doon niya naisip, may alam nga ba talaga siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun? Kilala niya ba talaga ito? Paanong hindi niya ito naikwento sa kanya? Paano niya ito kinimkim mag-isa?

“S-sorry to hear that. I..I didn’t know.”

“Ayos lang. Hindi ko rin naman sinabi. But I hope you won’t get offended. ‘Di ko rin naman kasi alam kung paano ko sasabihin.”

How could he forget that this is his Baekhyun? That this is the Baekhyun he met almost 3 years ago? That this is still the Baekhyun he loves? Alam niya kung gaano ito ka-hirap magpakita ng nararamdaman, lalo pa ng pagkkwento tungkol sa pamilya. Hindi siya nagbago at hindi rin naman niya ito masisisi.

“As much as I want you to say it to me before, ayaw kitang pilitin. Gustuhin ko man para man lang madamayan kita, wala akong magagawa kung gusto mong ikaw muna. Pero sana, sana nalaman ko para kahit papaano natulungan kitang mailabas lahat ng saloobin mo. Pero naiintindihan ko. Nauunawaan kita.”

“Salamat, Chanyeol...salamat.”

Kung tutuusin, pwedeng sumama ang loob niya sa bagay na ito. Pwede rin na pagdudahan niya ang sarili. Na baka hindi talaga siya pinagkakatiwalaan ni Baekhyun para sabihin ang bagay na iyon sa kanya. Na baka hindi talaga siya ganoon ka-importante para ipaalam ang tungkol sa pamilya niya. Marami siyang pwedeng isipin pero pinili niyang huwag mamuhay sa mga ganoong bagay. Alam niya at may tiwala siya na hindi ganoon ang pakay ni Baekhyun. Malayong-malayo sa ganon.

Alam niyang nag-aalala lang ito. Na ayaw niyang mandamay ng tao. Na ayaw niyang makadagdag sa bigat na nararamdaman ng iba. Na minsan, mas gusto niyang gumagawa ng paraan mag-isa. Na puno lang siya ng pag-aalala sa lahat kaya pinipili niyang sarilinin na lang ito.

Alam niya, na sa ngayon, hindi kailangan ni Baekhyun ng kahit anong uri ng pagdududa. Mas kailangan niya ng taong makakaintindi sa kanya. Mas kailangan niya ng taong pagkakatiwalaan siya na kakayanin niya ang lahat.

Isa lang ang hindi niya alam. Kung siya ba ang taong kailangan ni Baekhyun sa ngayon.

Matagal-tagal din silang hindi nagsalita. Nag-iisip. Pilit na kinakalma ang mga saloobin. Tinatanggap ang pangyayari. May takot. Kahit alam naman na ang dulo.

“Do we really need to do this?” Si Chanyeol na ang unang nagsalita. Nilakasan na lang ang loob kahit hinang-hina na ang buong pagkatao niya.

Tinitigan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Doon pa lang alam na niya ang sagot. Pero nagtanong pa rin siya. Ayaw niyang mawalan ng pag-asa. May katiting pa. Kahit gaano kaiksi, gusto niya pa ring hawakan.

Hindi ito sumagot at tumango lang.

Wala na lang siyang nagawa kundi yumuko at umiyak. Parang pinipiga ang puso niya. Nahihirapan siyang huminga. Nakakapanlambot. Nakakawala ng lakas. Ganito pala. Pwede palang mangyari ito. Walang ibang tumatakbo sa utak niya. Masakit. Ang alam niya lang, masakit.

Gusto niyang magmakaawa. Gusto niyang ipabawi kay Baekhyun ang lahat. Gusto niyang sabihin na tatanggapin niya kahit ano, ‘wag lang ganito. Hindi pa man siya umaalis, gusto na niya itong pabalikin.

“Baekhyun...”

Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya pa ito tinatawag. Wala siyang sasabihin. Wala siyang gustong sabihin. Pero gusto niyang ipaalis ‘yung sakit. Pwede ba ‘yon? Magagawa ba niya ‘yon?

“I love you...mahal kita... mahal kita, Chanyeol.”

_Madaya si Baekhyun._ Napakadaya.

Iniisip niya kung paano nito nagagawang saktan at mahalin siya sa parehong pagkakataon. O baka naman ganito lang talaga. Siya lang ang hindi nakakaalam.

Yakap-yakap na siya nito ngayon habang patuloy ang paghagod sa likod at paghaplos sa buhok niya. Alam niyang palakas na nang palakas ang paghikbi niya. Ramdam niya sa paggalaw ng sariling mga balikat. Patuloy lang din pagbulong sa kanya ni Baekhyun ng mga salitang iyon. _“Mahal kita.”_

“Yeol...tandaan mo ha. Kahit kailan...hindi kasalanan ang pagiging sobra o kulang. ‘Wag mong iisipin na sumobra ka o nagkulang. Walang pagkakamali roon. Palaging sapat, Chanyeol. Palagi kang sapat.”

Isang halik ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun. Isang halik na walang tutumbas na mga salita.

Naiintindihan niya. Alam niya kung anong gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun pero mahirap siyang unawain sa ngayon. Mahirap mag-isip sa pagitan ng sakit.

“At mahal kita. _Palagi.”_

  
Hindi lang pala oras ang kalaban. Pati pala pagpapaalam.

  
Inihatid niya si Baekhyun sa kanila nang gabing iyon. Hindi na rin sila nakapagkita pagkatapos. Hindi na ito umattend ng graduation at maagang nagpaalam na umalis sa school.

  
Hindi na rin niya ito hinanap.

  
_Iyon na ang huli_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walang hanggang pasasalamat sa pagbabasa. :-)

_9 months later..._

  
Maaga siyang nagising kahit Sabado. Maaga rin naman kasi siyang nakauwi kagabi. Hindi na siya sumama kina Sehun sa inuman dahil gusto niyang makabawi ng tulog. Paglabas niya ng kwarto, kinatok niya ang kabilang pintuan para sana ayain ito na mag-almusal. Walang sumasagot. Pwedeng tulog pa o baka doon umuwi kay Kyungsoo.

Gustung-gusto niya talaga ang “Ber” months. Kahit minsan, naririndi siya sa paulit-ulit na tugtog ng kapitbahay nila tungkol sa panghihingi ng Sexbomb ng Christmas bonus. Mga dalawang buwan na yatang nanghihingi ang mga ito. Araw-araw niyang napapakinggan at minsa’y nakakanta na niya kahit habang naghuhugas ng pinggan.

“Dapat sumama ka kagabi”, bungad sa kanya ng magaling niyang roommate na amoy alak pa.

“Tapos maging ganyan sa’yo? Di bale na.”

Mabuti na lang at matapang ang tinimpla niyang kape kaya natatakpan nito ang amoy ni Sehun. Kung hindi, baka pati siya malasing.

“At least ako, nag-enjoy.”

“At least ako, kumpleto tulog.”

Pagkatapos maghilamos at magmumog ay agad itong nagpunta sa kwarto niya. Mukhang sasalampak sa higaan ng ganoon ang suot kaya sinigawan na lang siya ni Chanyeol.

“Hoy! Magpalit ka ng damit! Amoy kahapon ka pa!”

Hindi na sumagot. Baka knock-out na.

Pagkatapos ng graduation, maswerteng nakahanap ng trabaho kaagad ang dalawa. Napagpasyahan nilang mag-rent na lang ng apartment para makatipid bilang nag-uumpisa pa lang sila. Magkahiwalay naman ang kwarto kaya okay lang din sa kanya. Hindi naman mahirap kausap si Sehun pagdating sa mga gawaing-bahay at nagkakasundo rin naman sila kaya masasabi niyang, “all is well”.

_All is well._

Siguro kung sinabihan siya ng ganito noong mga nakaraang buwan, hindi siya maniniwala. Ni hindi nga niya alam kung paano niya nalagpasan ‘yung mga panahon na ‘yon. Basta ang alam niya, gigising siya sa umaga para palipasin ang araw hanggang datnan ng gabi. Ganon. Paulit-ulit.

Pinipilit ‘wag isipin pero bandang huli’y bumabalik pa rin. Kahit anong hanap niya ng pagkakaabalahan, bandang huli’y hahatakin pa rin siya ng ganoong emosyon. Kaya naisip niya, wala rin namang silbi kung tatakasan.

_Walang gumagaling sa pagpapalipas ng panahon. Hindi oras ang nakakapagpahilom._

Hinarap niya ang sarili. Pinag-isipang mabuti ang lahat. Bumalik sa umpisa. Inalis ang galit (kahit hindi siya sigurado kung nagkaroon man), sama ng loob, at pagsisisi. Tinira ang mga kailangan, ang mga mahahalagang emosyon.

Hindi naging madali. Lalo noon. Minsan, akala niya ayos na. Okay na. Magaling na. Pero kapag may bagay siyang nakikita na makakapagpaalala kay Baekhyun, bumabalik lahat. Bumabalik siya sa lungkot, sa sakit, sa pagluha.

Walang madali. Lalo sa mga pagkakataong miss na miss na niya ito. Kabisado pa rin niya lahat — ang pagkurba ng labi sa tuwing ngingiti, ang tunog ng mga halakhak, ang pag-irap at pagsimangot, ang pagkalukot ng mukha sa tuwing nalulungkot. Hindi niya kinalimutan.

Pinili niyang ‘wag kalimutan.

  
Kinagabihan, sabay silang kumain ng hapunan ni Sehun. Naghanap ng bulalo. Pampawala raw ng amats. Nag-offer siyang lutuan na lang ng instant noodles ang kasama pero dahil libre, mabilis siyang napapayag.

“Mas masarap pa rin talaga doon sa—”

“Oo, doon sa kinakainan ninyo ni... Oo na, oo na”, pagpapatuloy ni Sehun. Tinawanan na lang siya ni Chanyeol dahil napaso ito sa pagmamadaling higupin ang sabaw.

“Pwede mong banggitin ‘yung pangalan niya. ‘Di naman siya si Valdemort.”

Totoo naman. Wala namang kaso sa kanya kahit paulit-ulit niyang marinig ang pangalan ni Baekhyun. Tapos na siya sa ganong stage.

Tahimik na lang nilang pinagpatuloy ang pag-kain. Sa may veranda sila nakapwesto kaya mas ramdam ang lamig. Mabuti na lang at naka-hoodie siya. Nang malapit na maubos ang bulalo, saka lang ulit nagsalita si Sehun.

“Di pa ba kayo nagkikita?”

“Nino?”

“Ni Ate Irene.”

“Di ko siya type, humigop ka na lang diyan ng sabaw at manahimik.”

“Tinanong ko lang naman. Diba nung nakaraan pa ‘yon nag-aaya ng reunion?”

“Ayoko muna sumama. Kayo na muna, kaya niyo na ‘yan.”

Ayaw niya kasi nang maraming tanong. Malamang sa malamang, uusisain sila ng mga kaklase nila ‘pag nagkataon.

“E, kayo? Nagkita na ba kayo?”

“Nino?”

“Parang tanga ‘to. Ewan ko sa’yo hanap ka kausap mo.”

Binato naman siya ni Chanyeol ng tissue. Loko-loko talaga ‘tong si Sehun. Hanggang ngayon palaisipan pa rin sa kanya kung paano naging sila ni Kyungsoo sa ugali niyang ‘yan.

“Di pa. ‘Di pa rin naman siya nakikipagkita.”

“Grabe, ilang buwan na siyang sumusulat, wala pa ring appearance?”

Napangiti na lang siya roon. Tatlong buwan na simula nang magpadala ng sulat si Baekhyun. Hindi naman araw-araw pero hindi pwedeng wala siyang natatanggap na sulat sa isang buong linggo. Random lang din na bagay. Tungkol sa nakakainis na boss, sa bagong aso, sa alagang halaman, sa nasunog na hotdog, o sa naulanang sinampay.

Naalala pa niya kung paanong parang tumalon ang puso niya noong una siyang nakatanggap ng sulat mula rito. Sobrang pagtataka kasi wala naman na siyang ineexpect na kahit ano mula sa kanya. Minsan, nagkakaroon siya ng balita mula kay Kyungsoo, pero hanggang doon na lang iyon. Hindi na niya inaalam ‘yung mga bagay na hindi naman din pinapaalam ng kaibigan niya. Para sa kanya, sapat na malaman niyang maayos ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun.

“Wala naman siyang sinabi na magkita kami.”

“Sinusulatan mo rin ba siya?”

“Hindi.”

“Grabe! Anong drama ‘yan?”

Hindi niya sinusulatan pabalik dahil hindi rin naman niya alam kung anong sasabihin. Hindi niya rin naman matukoy kung ano talagang rason ng pagpaparamdam ni Baekhyun kaya minabuti niyang manahimik na lang muna. O baka hindi pa rin naman siya handang-handa, kung may dapat mang paghandaan. Pero inaamin niya, na ibang klase ang saya sa tuwing nakakatanggap siya ng kahit anong balita lalo pa mula talaga sa kanya.

“Bakit ba nangingialam ka sa lovelife ko ha?”

“Weh, lovelife na ba talaga?”

“Gago.”

Nakakatakot. Baka masanay siya tapos biglang mawala ulit. ‘Di na yata niya kaya kapag may round 2 pa ‘yung ganong klaseng sakit.

“Pero ano na, magpapainom ka ba sa birthday mo?”

“Umuwi na tayo. May hangover ka pa alak na agad iniisip mo.”

×××

_Aug. 1, 2019_

_Hi._

_Sana ‘di ka magalit (na galit) kapag natanggap mo ‘to. Teka, sorry. Hindi ako nag-draft. Basta kung ano lang masabi ko, eto na ‘yon. Ang hirap pala gumawa ng letter? Paano mo ‘to nagawa everyday in a month?_

_Si Sehun._

_Kung nagtataka ka kung paano ko nakuha ‘yung bagong address niyo, kay Sehun ko hiningi. Naka-ilang palibre rin sa’kin ‘yan bago niya i-surrender. Bawas-bawasan niya kamo ‘yung alak niya ha. Nako talaga, yari siya kay Kyungsoo._

_Pero, Yeol (pwede pa rin naman kitang tawagin ng ganon diba?), kumusta ka na? Balita ko nakapaghanap kayo kaagad ng trabaho ni Sehun at ayan, magkasama nga raw kayo sa apartment. Kumusta? Ayos naman ba sa trabaho? Okay ba ang boss? Ang workmates?_

_Kumusta ka?_

_To be honest, nauubusan na ako ng sasabihin..._

_Ni hindi ko nga alam kung pagkakaabalahan mo pa ‘tong basahin. Pero sana, mabasa mo. At sana, ‘wag mo munang itapon. Marami pa kasing kasunod._

  
_Ayun, next time na lang ulit. Kumain nang maigi ha. Matulog at magpahinga._

_Ingat ka. Palagi._

_\- B._

Napangiti siya pagkatapos basahin ang unang sulat. May konting gulat, oo. Pero nakakatuwa dahil na-iimagine niya pa rin ang awkwardness ni Baekhyun. Nakikita niya na pilit itong nag-iisip ng susunod na isusulat dahil alam niyang hindi talaga siya magaling sa ganito lalo’t personal na bagay.

Puro pangungumusta. Magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niya na hindi siya na-tempt replayan ang sulat na ito. Gusto niyang sabihin na ayos lang siya. Na ayos naman ang trabaho. Na hindi siya galit, at kahit kailan, hindi siya nagalit. Pero higit sa lahat, gusto niyang magpasalamat. Salamat dahil sumulat siya at nagparamdam.

_Aug. 2, 2019_

_Hello._

_Ita-try ko ‘yung ginawa mo dati kahit ‘di ko alam kung mapapanindigan ko. Bakit din ang mahal magpadala sa LBC? Ganito na pala sa Pinas._

_Nakakainggit. Buti ka pa, may trabaho na kaagad. Samantalang ako, tagahugas pa rin ng pinggan dito sa bahay. Ang hirap gumala. ‘Di rin makainom at baka mapatalsik ako rito._

_Ikaw? Lagi ka rin bang nag-TTGIF? May new set of friends ka na ba? Pupusta akong meron na. Malamang, marami ka na agad nakadaldalan niyan, first day of work pa lang._

<strike> _May kasing-ganda ba ni Irene?_ </strike>

  
_Bukas ulit._

_Ingat ka. Palagi._

_\- B._

Naalala niyang pagod na pagod siya nang mga oras na ‘to dahil pinag-overtime siya biglaan ng boss niya. Pagkarating niya, ito agad ang bumungad sa kanya sa mailbox. Hindi naman na siya nag-eexpect na masusundan pa talaga ang sulat. Mukhang tinototoo na nga ni Baekhyun ang araw-araw na pagpapadala.

Wala na rin yatang palya na mangingiti siya sa mga pa-ganito ng ex. Ang nakakatawa, naririnig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun habang tinatanong kung may kasing-ganda ba ni Irene sa opisina nila.

Bago siya matulog, sinulatan niya ito sa ibaba at nilagyan ng: _wala. o kung meron man, ikaw pa rin ang pinakamaganda._

_Aug. 3, 2019_

  
_Hi._

  
_Iniisip ko kung everyday mo rin ba ‘tong natatanggap. Sana masipag ang kartero dyan sa inyo. Sayang naman kung may ‘di maipapadala sa’yo._

_Tinatago mo pa rin ba ‘tong letters? Sana ikaw talaga ang nakakatanggap at hindi si Sehun. Baka pinagtatawanan na ako ng batang ‘yon._

_Nag-sstart na pala ako mag-apply ngayon! Sana matanggap na rin ako agad. Sawa na ako maghugas ng pinggan. Kaya taga-laba na ako ngayon. Na-popromote din pala kahit sa bahay lang ‘no?_

_Sana okay ka ngayon. ‘Wag masyadong magpapa-stress sa trabaho._

_Bukas ulit._

_Ingat ka. Palagi._

  
_\- B._

Napahagalpak siya sa tawa pagkatapos niyang basahin ito. Iniisip niya kung kailan pa naging ganito ka-nakakatawa si Baekhyun. Sa pagkakaalala niya, seryosong Baekhyun ang nai-date niya noon. Bakit parang ngayon siya na ang joker sa kanilang dalawa?

Pero ang iniisip niya, nasaan nga ba si Baekhyun. Wala kasing sender address na nakalagay sa mga sulat. Kung nasa kanila ito, nandoon pa rin kaya siya sa dati nilang bahay?

Isa lang din naman ang sigurado niya.

Ayaw magpahanap ni Baekhyun.

_Aug. 5, 2019_

_Hi._

_Malapit na maubos ‘yung ipon ko. Grabeng LBC ‘yan. Mga kapitalista!_

_Sorry, may isang araw na palya. Baka rin hindi na ako makapagpadala araw-araw. Pero sisikapin ko pa rin. Malay mo naman, biyayaan ako ng konti ng nanay ko pangpadala ng sulat. Kanina pala, may tumawag sa’kin. Akala ko trabaho na, scammer pala. Akala naman nila may mapapala sila sa’kin._

_Balita ko (narinig ko lang naman, ‘di sinasadya), pumasok ka raw kahapon? Bakit kahit Linggo may pasok ka? :-(_

_Nagpapahinga ka pa ba? Nakakatulog ka pa ba nang sapat?_

_‘Wag pabayaan ang _ _sarili._

_Ingat ka. Palagi._

_\- B._

Chanyeol wants to meet this funny Baekhyun. Feeling niya, mas naging madaldal ito ngayon. He admits, he’s getting curious as time goes by. May ganitong magic pa rin kasi si Baekhyun. Kahit lagi niyang sinasabi kung ano ‘yung mga ginagawa niya araw-araw, nararamdaman niya na may mga bagay pa rin itong tinatago. May mga kwento pang nakabinbin. Ang dami niyang gustong malaman. Ano na bang nangyari sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang buwan? Saan ba siya tumutuloy? Ano nang nangyari sa pamilya niya? Ayos lang ba siya? Hindi na ba siya ganoon ka-problemado? Nakakapagpahinga ba siya sa dami nang iniisip?

Marami siyang gustong malaman. Pero hindi niya alam kung kailan masasagot o kung masasagot pa nga ba.

×××

Matagal bago nasundan ulit ang mga sulat. Minsan, dalawa o tatlong beses na lang kung magpadala. Simpleng bagay lang din ang laman. Nabalitaan niya na may trabaho na ito ngayon. Sa wakas daw, makakapagresign na siya bilang tagahugas sa kanila. Binanggit din niya na nagrerent na siya ng apartment malapit sa pinapasukan niya. Hindi niya raw kasi kinakaya ‘yung traffic sa EDSA. Nasabi niya rin na noong unang sweldo niya, electric fan ang una niyang binili at nasundan ito ng iba’t-ibang gamit sa bahay. Tuwing weekend, bumibisita raw siya sa bahay nila para naman makatikim ng totoong ulam. At ang huli nga niyang ibinalita ay ang pagkakaroon niya ng tuta.

_Naalala kita sa kanya_, sabi pa niya. At hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya o maiinis dito.

Masarap basahin ang mga sulat ni Baekhyun. Nakakatuwa kasi parang naging human diary siya nito kahit hindi na sila nagkikita sa ngayon. Sa tuwing nagbabasa siya, pakiramdam niya kasama niya lang ito at natural na nagkkwento sa kanya. Parang bumalik sila sa dati. Noon. Noong magkaibigan pa lang sila.

Pero ano’t-ano pa man ang sabihin nito, wala pa rin siyang naikkwento tungkol sa totoong nangyari pagkatapos ng huli nilang pagkikita. Naisip nga niya, dapat pa ba niyang malaman? Anong gagawin niya kapag nalaman niya ang mga iyon? May magbabago ba? Babalik ba sila sa dati?

At ang pinakamalaking tanong, gusto pa ba niya?

Siguro. Hindi niya sigurado pero kilala niya ang sarili. Alam niya na kung gaano siya kahina kay Baekhyun, ganon pa rin kalakas ang nararamdaman niya para rito.

  
Minsan nga, tinanong siya ni Sehun tungkol sa kanya. Umiinom sila noon sa apartment, sa kwarto ni Sehun dahil ayaw niyang nangangamoy-alak ang kwarto niya.

“Di ka ba nagalit sa kanya? Kahit dati?”

Hindi rin siya kaagad nakasagot. Matagal-tagal din niyang inisip kung ni minsan, hindi nga ba talaga siya nagalit kay Baekhyun. Pilit niyang inalala ang mga emosyon nung mga oras na ‘yon pero wala siyang matandaan bukod sa lakas ng iyak niya at sa yakap ni Baekhyun.

Mukha na ngang nainip si Sehun dahil tumayo na ito para mag-CR bago siya nakasagot.

“Hindi.”

“Kahit konti?”

“Hindi siguro matatawag na galit ‘yon. Paano ba ako magagalit sa kanya? Nagpaliwanag naman siya, nasagot naman ‘yung mga tanong ko. Maayos naman niyang ipinaintindi sa’kin. Pagkatapos nga noon, para akong lumulutang. Parang ‘di ko pa rin ma-absorb na wala na pala...kahit nilaban ko, tapos na. Tinapos na niya.”

Napapailing na lang din siya sa sinasabi niya. Sinisilip niya pa ang ekspresyon ni Sehun kung natatawa ba ito sa mga salita niya pero mukhang seryoso naman itong nakikinig. Hindi niya alam kung nararamdaman ba ng kausap niya ‘yung sakit o baka pinagttyagaan na lang siyang kausapin nito.

“Hindi ka nagalit pero ano?”

“Gusto ko. Gusto kong magalit sa kanya. Pero wala e. Tama siya. Na-realize ko rin na mas maigi siguro ‘to. Mas okay rin na maging maayos muna kaming dalawa bago kami magkita, kung magkikita man ulit. Hindi ko alam, Se. Hanggang ngayon, ang hirap pa rin ipaliwanag.”

  
The answers were given to him a few days before his birthday.

  
_November 17, 2019_

  
_Hello, Chanyeol._

_Ang hirap pala ng adulting ‘no? Ilang buwan pa lang ako sa trabaho pero parang gusto ko na lang magpa-demote sa pagiging tagahugas ng pinggan. At least kapag ganon, unli break ako. Makakapag-Netflix pa anytime. May OT Thank You nga lang pero pwede na rin diba?_

_Ikaw, kumusta? Candidate for promotion ka na ba? Narinig ko na masipag ka raw ah. Laging OT. Hinay-hinay lang sa pagpapayaman ha. Baka ‘di ka na nakakapag-enjoy niyan at palagi na lang subsob sa trabaho._

<strike> _Ilang buwan na rin kitang sinusulatan..._ </strike>

_Ang dami kong gustong malaman tungkol sa’yo. Gusto ko na rin marinig ‘yung mga kwento mo. Lagi na lang kasi ako e. Feeling ko para na akong timang at kinakausap ang sarili. Sabi ni Sehun binabasa mo naman daw ‘yung mga sulat ko. Pero ‘di raw niya sure kung tinatapon mo kaagad._

_Sana, hindi._

<strike> _Yeol. Chanyeol,_ </strike>

_Yeol...ano, pwede ba tayong magkita?_

_Sana, oo._

_Ingat ka. Palagi._

  
_\- B._

  
_November 20, 2019_

  
_Sagot mo ba?_

_Kapag libre, g._

  
_\- PCY._

×××

  
Higit isang taon na simula nang huli siyang pumunta sa ice cream shop. Sila pa ni Baekhyun noon. Sabi pa niya, iyon daw ang huli nilang kakainan sa araw ng graduation. Pero syempre, hindi na iyon nangyari.

Malaki na ang pinagbago nito. Wala na ang malalaking candies, lollipops at donuts sa labas nito. Hindi na siya mukhang bahay nina Hansel at Gretel. Pero ganon pa rin. Mabenta pa rin ang shop. Sunday kaya marami-raming tao. Kahit talaga malamig ang panahon, dinadayo pa rin ito. Pagpasok niya, napansin niyang nag-iba na rin pala ang interior design. Hindi na ito kasing-kulay gaya ng dati. Mas cozy na ang lugar ngayon. Cute pa rin pero unti-unti nang napapalitan ng minimalistic materials. Siguro dahil hindi na lang ice cream ang itinitinda rito, papunta na rin kasi sa pagiging café gawa ng pagdami ng nakalagay sa menu.

He spotted Baekhyun sitting near the glass windows. Sa usual area niya. Mukhang hindi pa rin ito mahilig sa crowd. Busy pa ito sa pag-cecellphone kaya hindi pa siya nito napansin kahit papalapit na siya.

‘Di alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman. Nang mabasa niya ang sulat at sinabing makikipagkita ito sa kanya, agad-agad siyang sumulat pabalik. Na-excite siguro, oo. ‘Di niya rin naman ikakaila iyon. Pero pagkatapos niyang pumayag, doon na lang siya nagkaroon ng halu-halong emosyon. Excitement, kaba, takot, saya, at iba’t-ibang katanungan sa isip niya.

At ngayong nandito na siya, kung saan malapitan na niyang nakikita si Baekhyun, parang nawala ang lahat ng ‘yon. Kalmado. Naging kalmado siya. Ganito pa rin pala ang epekto niya. Kaya pa rin pala niyang pakalmahin ang lahat.

“May free wifi na?”

Halata namang nagulat ito sa paglaki ng mata at paghawak sa dibdib. Pigil naman ang tawa niya nang pabiro siyang irapan ni Baekhyun. Wala pa ring pinagbago. May pagkamataray pa rin talaga.

“Ayan, oh”, sabay turo nito sa isang sticker na nakadikit sa table kung saan nakalagay ang wifi details.

Pero hindi siya roon nakatingin, instead, mas tinitigan niya si Baekhyun. Nagpakulay ito ng buhok. Light brown na ito ngayon at medyo mahaba na rin. Bumata siyang tingnan.

“Belieber ka na pala ngayon?”, hindi na niya ito napigilang asarin.

“A-anong?”, sabay hawak nito sa buhok niya. “Gago ka talaga, kahit kailan”, isang sipa sa ilalim ng mesa ang natanggap niya.

Pumayat si Baekhyun. Dati, nakakagigil pang pisilin ang mga pisngi nito, ngayon, parang gusto niyang dalhin sa buffet para pakainin nang pakainin. Bukod doon, wala nang pinagbago. Wala rin naman siguro ganoong magbabago sa loob ng siyam na buwan.

“Kumain ka na ba?”, tanong nito habang nilalantakan ang ice cream sa harap niya.

“Oo, kanina lunch sa apartment”, sagot niya habang iniiscan ang menu.

“Mabuti dahil wala akong panlibre sa’yo.”

Napatingin naman siya kay Baekhyun at napailing. Ganoon pa rin talaga sumagot. Siyang-siya pa rin.

“Joke lang, sige na pumili ka na dyan. Baka sabihin ni Sehun ginugutom kita”, saka ito ngumiti.

Ito ‘yung madaldal na Baekhyun. Ito ‘yung Baekhyun sa condo sa tuwing nanonood sila ng movies pero nauuwi sa pangbbwisit. Ito ‘yung maingay na Baekhyun sa kotse. Ito ‘yung Baekhyun sa mga sulat.

Mali siya. Mayroong nagbago. Malaki.

Nakangiti ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang nagsasalita ito kanina. Totoong-totoo. Maraming damdamin pero masaya. Hindi ganyan ang mga tingin niya dati. Kahit gaano kasaya ang paraan ng pagkakasabi nito noon, makikita pa rin ang lungkot sa mga mata, ang panandaliang ngiti na maya-maya’y mawawala ulit. Ngayon, sigurado siya. Nararamdaman niyang masaya ang taong nasa harap niya. At parang pati siya, napapangiti sa nalamang ito.

“Kumusta naman ‘yung tuta mo?”

“Ah! Si Mong!”

Ayan na naman ang ngiti.

“Maliit pa siya. Pero ang cute ng pwet niya. Nandoon siya kanila mama, doon ko na muna dinala para maalagaan. Siguro paglaki-laki niya, sa apartment ko na iuuwi.”

Hindi ganito ang eksena ng pagkikita nila sa utal niya. Ineexpect niya na awkward sila, walang kibuan, walang gustong magsalita. Hindi ganito na parang kahapon lang sila huling nagkita. Parang dati. Parang balik magkaibigan.

“E ikaw? Kumusta na?”

Gawa na rin siguro ng mga sulat kaya ganito. Kaya pakiramdam niya, hindi lumayo si Baekhyun.

“Kung ano ‘yung mga nababalitaan mo kay Sehun, ganon pa rin naman.”

Napansin naman niya ang pagbagsak ng ekspresyon ni Baekhyun. Masyado ba siyang naging cold? Pero ‘di niya naman sinasadya. ‘Di niya lang din talaga alam kung paano makikipag-usap ulit sa kanya. Sa ngayon, may pag-iingat pa.

Wala munang nagsalita sa kanila pagkarating ng order. Umorder ulit kasi si Baekhyun ng ice cream at waffles. Siya naman, banana split at cake.

“Maganda sa Japan”, pag-uumpisa ni Baekhyun habang sinisimot ang ice cream sa una niyang order.

Japan? Nagpunta siya ng Japan? ‘Di yata ‘to nalaman ni Sehun. Walang naikwento sa kanya.

“Doon kasi nagpunta sila Papa at si Sohyun, ‘yung bunso. Doon na rin sila nag-sstay for good.”

Medyo nagulat siya rito. Akala niya sa Pilipinas lang din naman maninirahan ang Papa niya kasama ng bunso niyang kapatid. Kaya pala ganoon na lang ang kagustuhan ni Baekhyun umuwi kaagad nung gabing iyon.

“Nakahanap si Papa ng trabaho roon. Tinulungan siya ng kamag-anak namin. Doon na rin ipagpapatuloy ni Sohyun ‘yung pag-aaral niya. College naman na siya kaya hindi na rin ganon ka-hassle ‘yung transition.”

“Kailan ka nagpunta sa Japan?”

“March. Bago pa tayo grumaduate, lumipad na ako kasama si Ate. End of July ako bumalik dito.”

Matagal din pala. Kaya rin pala wala siyang narinig sa kanya mula noong mga unang buwan ng taon.

End of July. August 1 siya unang sumulat. Ibig sabihin...

“Oo, ikaw kaagad una kong sinubukang i-contact pagkauwi ko”, nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

Doon na siya natawa. Kahit kailan talaga.

“Halatang-halata ba sa facial expression ko o sadyang mind reader ka lang?”

“Kilala lang talaga kita”, sagot niya habang inuumpisahan nang lantakan ang pangalawa niyang order.

“Magkwento ka tungkol sa Japan.”

Ganoon pa rin.

Gusto niya pa rin ang paraan nang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun — ang natural na pag-ppout nito, ang maliliit na pagkumpas ng mga kamay kapag may gustong ipaliwanag na lugar, ang pagtaas ng boses sa tuwing may kinasasabikan, ang mahinang pagpadyak ng mga paa kapag may naaalalang bagay, ang pag-ngiti sa tuwing may masayang alaala.

Gusto niya pa rin na nakikita si Baekhyun — ang mga mata niyang mayroon ng saya sa bawat tingin, ang mga ekspresyon niyang puno ng damdamin.

Gusto niya si Baekhyun — sa kahit anong emosyon. Sa kahit anong aspeto. Sa kahit anong pagkakataon. Sa kahit anong panahon.

_Gusto niya si Baekhyun._

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, bumisita sila sa mga dati nilang ginagalaan kapag free cut o kapag ayaw pa nilang umuwi. Mainit ang panahon ngayon. Hindi kagaya noong mga nakaraang araw na laging makulimlim o kaya’y umuulan-ulan. Pero mahangin pa rin naman. Nagbabadya na talaga ang Disyembre. Malapit nang matapos ang taon.

“Ikaw naman magkwento. Diba sabi ko sa sulat gusto kong marinig mga kwento mo? Puro ako nagsasalita ngayon oh.”

“Wala naman akong gaanong ikkwento? Nothing worth sharing”, natatawang sagot niya.

Wala naman kasi talaga. Walang interesting na nangyari sa kanya nitong mga nagdaang buwan.

Bago magsalita si Baekhyun, may napansin siya sa saglit na tingin nito. Pag-aalala? Lungkot?

“Don’t say that, Yeol. Ako... I’m here, now. I still want to know every part of your life.”

_Now_. And that’s where the fear had crept in. Mayroon pa rin pala. May konting takot. Baka kasi panandalian lang ito. Baka ngayon lang. Baka siya lang ‘yung nag-iisip na may ibig sabihin ang lahat.

Hindi siya nagsalita pagkatapos noon kaya nagtanong ulit si Baekhyun.

“Kumusta sa work? Hectic ba? Baka ‘di ka na nakakapagpahinga.”

Pag-aalala. May pag-aalala pa rin sa boses niya.

“Di naman din gaano. May pahinga pa rin naman in between.”

“Do you like what you’re doing?”

He expected this question. Kasi ganito si Baekhyun. Mahalaga sa kanya kung gusto mo ang ginagawa mo. Naalala niya noon ‘yung pinag-usapan nila na ganitong bagay. Kung kailan niya na-realize na malaki ang pang-unawa ni Baekhyun.

At kung kailan niya napagtanto na mahal talaga niya ito.

“Hindi ko pa rin naman alam ‘yung gusto ko. I think... I’m just making the most out of everything.”

“Hmmm. That’s good. Mahahanap mo rin ‘yan, don’t worry.”

Hindi sila nag-usap pagkatapos. Siguro dahil nawalan na rin ng pag-uusapan, nagkakapaan ng mga salita o dahil masyadong maganda ang lugar kaya mas masarap pagmasdan habang naglalakad-lakad. Mapuno sa parte na ito. May mga batang naglalaro at may mangilan-ngilan na nakaupo lang din sa mga benches.

It was him who broke the silence.

“Baek, okay ka na ba? Maayos na ba lahat sa inyo?” Masarap pa rin banggitin ang pangalan. May kung ano pa ring nagagawa sa puso niya.

Baekhyun smiled at him before answering.

“Alam mo ba nung nasa Japan ako, madalas kaming gumala ni Ate. Maganda roon. Ang daming parks na pwedeng tambayan. ‘Yung cherry blossoms, sobrang ganda. Iba sa feeling. Ang gaan tingnan...Naalala kita, Yeol...Naalala kita noong minsang mapanood ko ‘yung sunset habang naglalakad. Doon ko lang na-realize kung bakit baliw na baliw ka sa paglubog at pagsikat ng araw. Parang hindi pala talaga sapat ‘yung salitang ‘maganda’ para i-describe iyon... ‘Yung pagpapalit ng kulay ng langit? Iba pala sa pakiramdam...parang nagiging parte ako ng mga kulay na ‘yon. Pero alam mo?”

Tumingin muna ito sa kanya bago itinuloy ang pagkkwento.

“Iba siguro kung kasama kita habang pinapanood ko ‘yon. Mas iba siguro sa pakiramdam. Naisip ko, magugustuhan mo roon. Magugustuhan mo ‘yung mga lugar. Pero ako... mas magugustuhan ko kung nandoon ka.”

Madaya si Baekhyun. Napakadaya.

May kakayahan pa rin siyang alisin ang mga salita sa isip ni Chanyeol. Kaya niya pa ring ipalimot sa kanya ang kahulugan ng mga ito.

Paano ba? Ano bang dapat niyang sabihin kung halos hindi na siya makahinga sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun?

“Nakakatawa kasi sa mga lugar na pinupuntahan namin, ang lagi kong sinasabi, “magugustuhan ni Chanyeol dito”, “paborito ‘to ni Chanyeol”, “mag-eenjoy siya rito”.”

Hindi lang pala siya ang nakaramdam ng ganoon. Masaya siya dahil kahit papano, hindi siya nawala sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Matawa-tawa pa rin ito habang nagsasalita. Napapailing nang bahagya. At nang mapatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, pakiramdam niya sasabog siya anumang oras. _“Mahal pa rin talaga kita.”_

“Baek...”

“I’m sorry. For leaving you. For everything. I’m sorry. Ayoko lang na pati ikaw, maapektuhan sa issues ko. And, I think I need to resolve that first before coming back to you... if ever, you still want to accept me. The letters... it’s my way of telling you that...that I still think of you...9 months but it feels like a year? Parang ang tagal ‘no? But the feelings never left me, Yeol. It’s still here.”

Baekhyun is crying.

Noong naghiwalay sila hindi niya matandaan kung umiyak ba ito. Masyado siyang lunod sa sarili niyang sakit, hindi na niya napansin na ganoon din naman ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun — na pati siya, hindi rin iyon ginusto.

He hugged him while rubbing comforting circles on his back. It’s perfect. He still fits perfectly in his arms. _His Baekhyun._

“I told you. I understand. I’ll always understand, B.”

Iyak pa rin ito nang iyak habang patuloy na bumubulong ng sorry. Nararamdaman niyang basa na ang damit niya pero ‘di pa rin tumitigil si Baekhyun sa paghingi ng tawad. Masakit sa puso. Hindi niya pa rin kayang nakikita siya nang ganito.

Inilayo niya muna ito nang bahagya para makita ang mukha at mapunasan ang mga luha.

“Ssh. It’s fine. Everything’s okay now.”

Siya pa rin. Ito pa rin si Baekhyun. Siya pa rin.

“And the feelings also never left me”, he said as he leaned forward to capture the smaller’s lips.

It was a sweet kiss.

Parang ang tagal na simula ng naramdaman nila ‘yon. Kalmado. Panatag lang ang kalooban. ‘Yung walang inaalalang bigat ng sitwasyon.

They kissed for a few more minutes. Kabisado pa rin ang isa’t-isa. Alam na alam pa rin ang galaw ng mga labi. At sa kabila ng lahat, alam at ramdam nilang punung-puno pa rin ito ng pagmamahal.

May ngiti sa pagitan ng mga halik. May saya. _Masaya._

“I love you, Yeol.”

Isang maliit na halik.

“I know. Pero ligawan mo na muna ako.”

Isang matamis na ngiti.

“Kahit gaano pa katagal.”

_“Mahal kita. Palagi.”_

×××

  
_November 27, 2019_

_Hi Love,_

_I can call you th_ _at, right? Love._

_Happy Birthday! I love you._

_Is that okay? Hahahaha. Joke lang._

  
_Thank you, Yeol. Sa lahat. Salamat sa pag-unawa, sa pasensya, sa paghihintay, sa pagmamahal. Salamat sa lahat._

_Naalala ko noon na tinanong mo ako kung bakit kapag nag-iilove you ako, walang ‘so much’ o walang ‘very much’. O kaya kapag sinasabi kong mahal kita, walang ‘mahal na mahal’. Nakakatawa kasi naka-pout ka pa habang sinasabing baka hindi naman kita ‘sobrang’ mahal._

_Pero Yeol...posible ba ‘yon?_

_Alam mo ba kung bakit hindi ko sinasabi ang mga salitang ‘yon sa’yo? Kasi hindi ako naniniwala._

_Paano ba susukatin ang pagmamahal? Nasusukat ba?_

_Gaano ba karami ‘yung ‘mahal na mahal’, ‘yung ‘very much’?_

_Higit sa lahat, totoo pa ba ‘yon?_

_Minsan kasi, sa dami ng nararamdaman ko sa’yo, hindi ko na alam kung paano pa gagamitin ang salita. Basta ang alam ko, mahal kita. _

_‘Yung sapat na pagmamahal. ‘Yung para sa’yo. ‘Yung ikasisiya mo._

  
_Nandito lang ako. Palagi._

_Mahal kita. Palagi._

_PS._

_Hinihingi mo ‘yung letter na sinulat ko sa’yo nung nasa Japan ako diba? Sorry, tinapon ko na. Pero eto ‘yung natatandaan ko:_

  
_I still think of you, in every places, in every scent, in every flavors._

_I still think of you._

_Always._

_-B._

WAKAS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piliing magmahal. palagi. :-)


End file.
